


The Never Ending

by Tinchester02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Vessels, original fic - Freeform, season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinchester02/pseuds/Tinchester02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese Nyles, a young huntress stumbles upon the Winchesters during their fight for the Apocalypse. Romance ensures with the elder Winchester. But with Dooms Day hanging over their heads, how can anyone ever have the apple pie life? Set in Season Five. (Does not follow the exact plot of the series. A few installments may follow a few episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Motels and Classics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my crack at an AU involving Supernatural. So, please bare with me! I hope you guys like it! Please give me some feedback on how I can improve with future installments!

Supernatural - The Never Ending

Set in Season Five (AU)

Two Years Ago, August 14, 2006

Blood. So much blood. Reese Nyles sat on the blood soaked floor, holding her older sister's lifeless body in her arms. They had been on a case involving vampires. Athena got too close and the vamp sank it's fangs in her throat. Reese, made it a minute too late before Athena was gone. Reese sliced the vamps head off it's shoulders and watched her elder sibling fall to the ground, blood covered. Tears immediately fell down her cheeks as she bent down and held Athena.

Athena had been only twenty nine years old before she died. Reese at twenty four. Ever since their father was killed when they were young, they jumped head first into hunting. Reese never thought in a million years, Athena would die the same as their father. Reese exhaled sharply as she dragged her sister around the back of the abandoned house. She laid Athena down on the damp ground, got up and collected as much dried wood and flammable products as she could. She made a pile and laid her sister in the middle. Tears streamed down her face as she doused the entire thing in lighter fluid and tossed a lit match on top. She fell to her knees as the fire engulfed Athena's body.

After an hour of watching the fire, Reese inhaled the smell of burnt pine and flesh as she stood up, took the keys to her sisters car out of her pocket and headed to the car. Reese looked at the car before she got in it. Athena loved her car. 1968 Ford Mustang. Candy apple red with a chrome shine. Reese knew how much this car meant to Athena and she promised her she would take care of it if anything happened to her. Reese wiped her face and climbed into the driver seat and roared the engine to life. She put both hands on the wheel and leaned down and touched her forehead to the wheel. Her shoulder shook as she cried at the loss of her sister. She was alone. She had no one. The only person she could go to for comfort was a grungy old man and he lived half way across the country. She bit her bottom lip, wondering how she could continue on without Athena. How could she? They had been through everything together. Hunts, one night stands, pool hustles and even each others first real break ups. Reese looked up and looked out of the windshield at the horizon. She remembered to breathe as she looked at the rising sun. Athena would want her to go on. Continue hunting, continuing to help people. Reese bit her lip as she put the car into drive and started to take the road. She would hunt, she would save people, she wouldn't let her sister down. And she would kill any son of a bitch that stood in her way, and not have a second thought to it.

________________________________________________________________________

Two Years Later September 3, 2008

Reese had just finished her werewolf case as she was driving through upstate New York. She blared her music through her Mustang's speakers as she cruised through town. She had a hankering for the eighties rock. Guns and Roses' Sweet Child of Mine blared through her ears. She rolled both windows down. It was unusually warm in the town she was in, especially in September. She didn't mind though. Now that she thought about it, things have been weird in the last couple of days. In the last four towns she's been through, she has smelled more sulfur and spotted more demons than she has since she started hunting. She didn't think anything of it though. She memorized an exorcism and spouted it off when she crossed a demon. Save the body, send the bastard back to hell.

It was just passed noon when she decided she was hungry. People would have thought her body would be huge with the amount of food Reese eats. But always working, her body seemed to stay in good shape. She pulled into a diner and parked her car. She grabbed her blue plaid from the passenger and threw it on as she stepped out of the car. She slipped her gun into the waistband of the ripped tattered jeans. She rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and entered the diner.

The smell of the fried foods filled her nose and she felt her stomach rumble. She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool, waiting for the waitress to come to her. Once the waitress was in front of her, Reese ordered a chicken salad, fries and a black coffee. The waitress smiled and placed a mug on the counter and filled it with coffee. Reese smiled as she picked up the mug and sipped. An old man beside her got up and left, leaving the paper sitting next to her. Reese glanced over, still sipping on her coffee, and slid the paper in front of her. She opened it and read. Even though she wasn't a resident here, she still enjoyed reading about it. She smiled when she saw a couple of children on the front page, playing in a park. She recalled a few memories of her and Athena stopping and playing when they were young. Reese smiled at the memory and sat her glass down as the waitress brought out her food. Reese thanked her and began eating. She heard the door bell jingle behind her as two men in their late twenties walk in. She turned her body slightly to see them. She knew right away they were hunters. Every hunter knew about each other, but no one knew about her. Hunters don't usually hunt alone. She knew that if the hunters found out that she was alone, and a female, they'd want her to join them. She had thought about giving up the hunting life after Athena passed, but she knew that Athena would want her to keep going, so she did. Reese looked at the hunters again. She looked at the tall one first. His hair was a dirty blond, long and shaggy. His shoulders were square and he was well fit. Reese nodded in approval. Not bad for a young hunter. Then she spotted the shorter one. Brothers she assumed. He was well built. Short spiked dirty blond hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. His face was stern and authoritative. The elder brother, she thought. Athena used to look like that. Reese smiled. She took out her money clip and left a twenty. Not caring about change, she jumped down, turned on her heel, and walked out of the diner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the car parked beside hers. A sleek black Chevy Impala. Her lips curled in a smile. She couldn't help but not look at the beautiful model of car parked beside hers. She walked all the way around it. Smiling and taking in it's beauty. She stopped again when she heard a voice call out at her. Her head shot up and she saw the shorter man she saw in the diner stalking to her. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare.

________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Dean Winchester drove through upstate New York in their black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean had just found out that he was the true vessel for Michael, the archangel. He couldn't believe it. How can someone like him, be a vessel for an angel. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. After Sam had broken the last seal to Lucifer's cage, the apocalypse was next to happen. Not long after Dean found out he was the vessel for Michael, Sam discovered his was the true vessel for Lucifer himself. Both knew the outcome of the fight, and neither wanted it. So they both vowed they would never say yes to them. Unlike demons, angels need a vessels consent before possessing. Which was an advantage to them both. They both decided they would hunt and say no until they killed them or they were forced to say yes. Until then, they were Hunters. All they wanted was to save people. And that's what they did.

Dean felt his stomach rumble. "Sam, I'm hungry. Let's find some place to eat and then we can figure out who took out our wacky wolf here." Dean said slowing to a stop at the light. Something caught his attention as his head whipped around to see a 68 mustang sitting in the parking lot of a diner. "Yatzee!" He yelled as he turned the car sharply to park next to it. "Look at that, Sammy. A nice car and a nice place to eat. Must be heaven." Dean looked at his younger brother with a smile. Sam scoffed as he climbed out of the car and headed into the diner. Dean close on his heels. They walked into the diner and took a seat close to the door, just in case they had to leave in a hurry. Smell of the food and with Dean's nose, he knew he smelled fresh baked pie. He smiled in content. The waitress walked over to them ready to take their order. Dean looked at her with his signature smirk. "I'll have a cheese burger, everything on it, heavy on the onions. And coffee, black." he finished. The waitress smiled shyly and took down the order. She looked over to Sam. "Just a salad and a water, please." Sam smiled as he looked down at the paper and began reading. Sam furrowed his brows in frustration.

"I don't get it, Dean."

"What's that, Sammy?" Dean said, bringing his attention back to Sam.

"We've been here for two days, locked on to where the werewolf is. And as soon as we get to it, it's already dead. Silver bullet to the heart. It had to be another hunter," the younger Winchester mused.

"Well, if it was another hunter, then we can thank him, I guess." Dean said.

"I just want to know where he is. He got out of town pretty quick, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe he didn't want another one of us to know he was here," Dean replied. Sam left it at that. Dean shot out of his seat and bolted out of the door causing Sam's head to shoot up. He watched his brother walk over to his car, ready for a fight.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. He spotted a girl eyeing the inside of his car. Dean didn't like it. The girl's head shot up and he caught the blue in her eyes. He continued to stalk over to her. "What do you think you're doin!" Dean yelled getting closer.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I was just admiring it. It's beautiful. No intention of stealing it, I promise." she threw her hands up in defense. "I've got my own classic to love." she said, gesturing to the Mustang parked beside the Impala. Dean's eyes widened.

"This is yours?" he said dumbfounded.

"Yes. 400 horses of pure awesome." she said with a wide smile. Dean looked back and forth between the girl and car. He stepped forward, putting his hand in front of him.

"Well, now that I know you're not taking off with Baby, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." the girl gulped recognizing the name. She slowly extended her hand. There's no point in lying now. He'd know it.

"Reese Nyles."

________________________________________________________________________

Dean lifted a brow as he shook Reese's hand. "Nyles. You wouldn't happen to be Dale's girl would you?" Busted.

"Yes. Dale is my dad. He passed when I was younger." she said knowing exactly where this was going.

"A pretty well known guy in my line of work," Dean said, not knowing that she was hunting herself.

"He was pretty great." she said lowering her head slightly.

"He had two girls didn't he? Where's she?" Dean asked, looking around. Reese looked up and looked into his eyes. He was clueless about her death two years ago. She couldn't let him know it was a vampire that killed her. He already knew about her dad, if he knew about her sister, then he would try to get her to hunt with them. She worked alone.

"She's not with me anymore." she said quickly. "She passed a couple years ago. Uh, hunting accident." she winced. Perfect answer Reese. Now he knows. Dean bit his lip. Hunting accident huh. "I should get going," she said as she walked around him. Dean caught the shine of the pistol in her waistband as her plaid flapped in her wake. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Sam came walking up behind them.

"Hunting accident, huh?" he said softly. "You're a hunter too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reese spat, snatching her arm away.

"Really? You mind telling me why you're packin'?" Dean said crossing his arms.

"A girl can't protect herself?" Reese glared.

"Not with a piece like that." Reese sighed. She can't leave now without them following her. She might as well tell them the truth.

"Listen, I'm staying at the Black Bird motel downtown. Room 112. Meet me there in an hour and I'll explain everything." Reese said in defeat.

"Good, you got a lot of explaining to do." Reese nodded and hopped into her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the motel. Dean watched her as she drove away. "Come on Sammy. I know she's not gonna wait for us. Let's go before she hightails out of here." Dean said climbing in the Impala. Sam scoffed again.

"Good thing I had money on me. I had to pay for food you didn't eat."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean said starting the engine and started toward the Black Bird.

________________________________________________________________________

Dean was surprised to see the Mustang still in the parking lot. He pulled in the lot and parked beside it. He got out of the car and slid his .45 colt into his waistband.

"Do you really need that, Dean?" Sam asked as he got out of the car.

"Sam, you never know." Dean said walking around the car and up the door of Reese's room. "She did say 112 right?" Sam nodded. Dean lifted his arm and knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again.

"Just a minute!" He heard her voice through the door. The door opened to Reese drying her hair with a towel. "I said in an hour. Can you not tell time?" Reese said walking back into the room, leaving the door open for the boys to come in.

"Can you tell time?" Dean retorted, instantly regretting it.

"Smooth Dean-o." Reese chuckled. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her. For being a hunter, she was well fit. Her tank hugged her body like a glove. Her long dark hair fell to the small of her back. And her eyes shined a bright blue. Dean was mesmerized by her. Sam nudged him with his shoulder. Snapping back to reality, Dean cleared his throat. "So, you mind telling us how you got into the life?" Reese glared in his direction and nodded. She sat down on her bed while Dean pulled up a chair. Sam remained standing. Dean turned the chair backwards and sat down. Reese took a deep breath and began her story.

"My sister and I started hunting when we were young. I was nine. She was thirteen. Our mom had passed when she had me, so it was just our dad. He would drag us all over the country hunting monsters. I didn't know what was going on until I was around eight years old. My sister, Athena knew way before that. Just after I turned nine, my dad left me and my sister in the motel while he went to take on a nest by himself. He was killed. No hunter should take on vamps alone. Especially a nest." she stopped and took in another breath. Sam looked down at Dean, who was entranced by her story. "Then two years ago, my sister and I caught a case in western Kentucky. Vampires." Her voice softened. She hated this part. "We found the nest in an old barn near Sturgis, out in the middle of nowhere. We split up to cover more ground and I hear her yelling. But before I can get to her, a vamp knocked me out. I'm lucky to be alive. When I came to, I hurried to my sister. A trail of bodies laid in the barn and then I saw one sink its teeth into her. I cut the damn things head off but I was too late. Athena was gone. It killed her." Reese stopped again, wiping her face from the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of them. Hell, she just met them. She looked up at Dean and Sam. Dean's face softened to an understanding look while Sam's face was soft to begin with. They both had felt her pain once before. They understood. "Athena and I always told each other, if one of us doesn't make it, keep going. Keeping fighting. And we'd see each other again one day. So I kept hunting. Alone. I don't do well with others. If I let myself care for someone else and they die because I wasn't there to save them, I might as well put a gun to my head. I let her down. I let her die." Dean stood and walked over to her and sat down beside her. Sam took his spot after turning the chair again.

"It wasn't your fault Reese. Trust me, things happen that you can't change. Believe me, you can't save them all. Even family." Dean said looking into her eyes. Reese look at him, and saw the truth behind his eyes. Reese nodded and looked back down at the floor. Dean looked up at Sam and he nodded. Sam stood.

"I'm gonna go book a room for me and Dean. I'll be back in a little bit." Sam said as he walked out of the door. Dean stood and popped his knuckles.

"There's a couple of beers in the fridge if you want one." Reese said standing to put the towel back in the bathroom. She heard Dean shuffle to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. "So, what's your story, if you don't mind me asking." Reese asked over the sound of the hair dryer. Dean sipped on the bottle as returned to the chair. He wanted to wait for Reese to get back into the room before explaining his story.

"I'll wait till you get back." he stated. Reese finished drying her hair, brushed it and parted it the way she like. She changed her pants into a pair of sleep shorts and kept her tank on. She made her way back to bed and sat down. Again, Dean was lost in the sight of her. Her hair looked soft to the touch. Her skin a milky caramel color. Her eyes gleamed through her dark bangs. She looked at him through her lashes.

"Dean, you okay?" she asked, turning her body to face him. He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." he said clearing his throat.

"How did you start hunting Dean." Reese repeated. Dean sighed. Now it was his turn to relive the pain. Dean simply smiled.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet. My mother was killed by a demon when I was four. When I was old enough, my dad taught me everything I know. That's about it. Then when I was twenty-six, the same demon killed my dad. Ever since then, I won't any son of bitch hurt my family." Dean's jaw tightened. Reese looked into his eyes, knowing that every bit of it was true. Reese felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." she simply said. Dean's eyes fell to the floor. Then he looked up and smiled.

"It's fine. I'll be there with em some day." He said reassuringly. Sam stayed quiet. He hated talking about his mom and dad. Yes, he loved them, but it brought up memories he didn't want to remember. Especially when it came to Jessica, who too was killed by the same demon. His thoughts were interrupted when Dean jumped to his feet. "Well, right now, we've got work to do. We gotta figure out what we're gonna do about this angel business." Reese looked back up at Dean with wide eyes.

"Angel business?" she questions.

"Mhmm." Sam nodded.

"Huge dicks." Dean chimed. Reese couldn't help but chuckle.

"I highly doubt that. Angels are protectors." Reese continued to smile at them. Sam and Dean both kept their faces straight. "Aren't they?" she questioned again.

"I only know of one angel who isn't a dick." Sam chuckled. Reese smiled.

"I'd like to meet him sometime. You know, if we ever cross paths again." Reese still kept in her mind that she wasn't hunting with them. Sam raised a brow.

"You should hunt with us. We could always use an extra hand, ya know." Sam said.

"Like I told Dean, Sam. I hunt alone." Reese stood and walked to the fridge for another beer.

"Hunting alone is dangerous." Sam said as he stood to follow her. "You could get hurt."

"You just met me, Sam." Reese turned to look at him. She saw Dean walk up behind him with his hands in his pockets. "And I'm a hunter. I'm bound to die sometime. Sooner rather than later." She said turning her back on him to reach into the fridge.

"You sound like someone I know." Sam said quietly, slightly turning to Dean. Dean raised his hands in defense. Reese sighed as she straightened her back and handed Sam and Dean and beer. She wrapped the top with her shirt and popped the cap and threw it on the counter.

"So, what's next for you two?" Reese said, trying to change the subject.

"Keep fightin th good fight." Dean said, taking a swig of his beer. Sam did the same.

"Well, going back to the angel thing. Why are you two caught up in it? Aren't they in heaven?" Reese questioned. Sam and Dean took a short glance at each other. Sam then decided to tell her the story of them being vessels.

"Wait, angels can possess people? How?" Reese questioned.

"They have to have permission before they can take the body." Sam confirmed.

"Life as an angel condom. Awesome, right?" Dean said finishing his beer.

"Well, that's a nice way of putting it." Reese said, scrunching her nose up. Dean chuckled. Reese looked back at Sam. She smiled. "The puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Sammy."

"Please go on a few hunts with us. Just to see how you like it." Sam asked again. He put on his puppy dog look again and Reese couldn't say no. She sighed.

"Fine. Just a couple of hunts. That's it." Reese said as she stood up. "Well, lets go! I read online that's a few omens popping up down Tennessee. Let's hit the road." Sam and Dean were on their feet and out of the door before Reese could finish packing. She watched the boys pile into the Impala. She smiled again. "I'm going to drive that thing too." she said to herself. She walked out of the room, shut and locked it, and headed to her car. Dean being the jackass he is revved his engine once Reese started her car. Reese smirked back at him, and gently toed the accelerator. Both engines roaring at each other. Sam shook his head and urged Dean to get on the road. Reese pulled out first, skidding her tires as she left the lot. Dean followed. This is going to be so much fun. Reese thought to herself as she saw the Impala gain it's lost distance.


	2. Part Two: White Suits and Red Roses

2009

Sam had packed up and stopped hunting with his brother. After telling Reese the reality of the apocalypse and why it started in the first place, the little trust she had for Sam was shaken. He had set Lucifer free and now the whole world was in danger. And knowing that the boys were vessels for the big prize fight, she didn't know if she could stay with them. She had promised a few hunts and that was all. Those a few hunted turned into more an than a few. She had been hunting with the boys for two months. Facing a Horseman, helping Dean with Raphael, and meeting Castiel, hunting didn't seem so easy anymore. Rather than saving lives, she felt she was fighting to save her own. After Sam left, her and Dean stuck together. They ended up in Kansas City. Reese pulled her car beside Dean's as they both got out and retrieved their things. Booking two rooms, Reese walked into the smelly one bed room and fell against the bed. She let out a long sigh. What have I gotten myself into? She thought. She ran a hand over her face and decided to take a quick shower. Once she was finished, she dried her hair, changed into her night clothes and sank into the blankets of the hard bed. It wasn't perfect but it would do.

Just as sleep was calling her name, she heard her cell phone vibrate on the night table beside the bed. She cracked open one eye and reached out to grab it. She groaned when she saw who it was. Against her better judgement and the time of the night, she accepted the call. "Dean, I'm tired. We just drove sixteen hours straight. I need a couple hours now and again." She said keeping her eyes closed.

"I know Reese. I'm tired too. Listen, I just talked to Cas, he's gonna be here in the morning to help us find the Colt."

"The Colt? Why do we need it?" Reese asked. Dean had told her about the Colt after they started hunting together. A special gun designed to kill anything. A powerful weapon.

"I think we can stop the devil with it." Dean said bluntly.

"Dean, you're crazy. He's satan, I think a little more than a bullet is going to take him down." Reese sighed. "Get some sleep. We can talk about this more in the morning." Before Dean could object, Reese hung up on him. She slammed the phone back on the table and drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Once Dean heard the dead dial tone of the phone, he shut it quickly and sighed. Reese was just like him when it came to sleep. And he couldn't blame her. Driving for that long with no stops can wear a person out. He let all thought exit his mind when he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

________________________________________________________________________

2014

The floor was cold against Reese's feet as she got out of bed. The cool crisp air rolling down her arms. She sighed as she reached for her robe and slid it over her shoulders and down her arms. She looked at the dirty old clock hanging above the fire place. A quarter past nine. She thought. He should be back anytime now. She got off the bed and walked over to the counter and made a glass of stale coffee. It wasn't a luxury now a days, but it would do. She needed something to get up in the morning when he wasn't home. She walked over to the table and took a seat in silence. She sipped on the coffee when she decided it was time to get dressed. She poured the contents into the sink and rinsed out the mug. She slowly got dressed. Her old tattered jeans, hugging her legs warmly. Sliding on an old plaid, she buttoned it up, leaving the top two buttons open, and tucked the tail in. She reached over to grab her belt that was hanging over the chair in the bedroom. She slung it around the loops of her pants and buckled it. She didn't need a belt, but it didn't feel right not wearing one. And finally, the one thing she hated wearing, but instructed to wear it, her gun holster. She sighed again as she wrapped the straps around her right thigh. She buckled them and grabbed her gun laying on the nightstand. She checked the clip and set the safety before sliding it into place. By the time she was finished with her hair, she heard a familiar sound coming up the driveway to camp. She loved hearing the sound of the old vehicle, because she knew he was home. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door and down the steps. She got to the convoy of vehicles before she spotted the one she was looking for. Then she saw it. An old dark green jeep three spots from the front. Then she saw him open the driver door and hop out. She watched him walk to the back of the jeep and start throwing boxes onto the ground. A supply run usually only took a few hours. This one took almost a day. Reese knew they had spotted trouble while out on the run. She walked over to the group of people and started helping out by handing out the supplies to the other people who were walking up. She made sure she the others got what they needed before she did. They came first. Once the supplies were handed out, Reese took her spot next to the man. He reached to the back of the jeep and took out an old can of cold beer. "We got supplies that will last us at least a month." he said, holding the beer over his head. "Tonight. We celebrate!" With that he popped the top of the beer and the crowd around cheered. Reese felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her close. She looked up at the man and smiled. Brilliant green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"I was starting to worry. You'd been gone a while." Reese said pecking the mans lips.

"Yeah, ran into some crotes on the way out. Nothing we couldn't handle." he said, taking a sip of the beer. He let a small smile play on his lips before nudging her to move forward. "Come on, lets go get ready for the celebration." With that, Reese followed the man to their shared cabin.

________________________________________________________________________

2014

Dean woke up laying on his back, with no blanket. His body shivered slightly. He cracked open his eyes and noticed something off. He looked down at his shoulder and noticed he wasn't laying on a mattress. Just the frame of the bed. He sat up quickly and looked around, not recognizing where he was. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked over to the open window and leaned between the curtains to look outside. His face distorted into confusion at what he saw. His eyes grew wide as he looked upon the town that was barely a town. Buildings collapsed, cars burnt black, and not a person in sight. He looked around until he felt a pinch in his mind. He quickly grabbed his jacket off a rickety chair and slung it over his shoulders. He ran out the door and down the hall to the next room. He knocked. Panic rushing over him. "Reese?" he yelled. No answer. He squared his shoulders and busted down the door. Only to find the room in the same shape of his when he woke up. "Oh, no." he whispered to himself.

Dean walked down the stairs and out onto the street. He still couldn't believe his eyes. There was nothing. Just rubble. He walked down the street, still confused on what happened in the few hours that he was asleep. He walked a few more blocks before he heard the sound of glass shattering. His body jerked to the direction of it. He walked around the corner of an alley way and saw a little girl on her knees, looking down at the broken glass. "Little girl?" He asked. She was silent. Dean took a few more steps toward her. "Little girl?" he repeated. "Are you hurt?" still silent. He raised his arms and dropped them again. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Just as he bent down he noticed blood drip from her mouth. He furrowed his brow as the girl's head had jerked to look at him. She grabbed a sliver of glass and hurled toward Dean. The glass catching his side. He grunted as the pain sliced through him. The girl took another swing with the glass but Dean moved his body out of the line of attack. Without thinking twice, he landed a hard blow to the girls face with his left fist. The girl fell to the ground, neck snapped. Dean looked down at the girl and winced at the pain of his side. He looked down at it, placing his hand over it. His eyes caught something in front of his and he looked up. The word "Croatoan" painted on the wall in huge red letters. Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, crap."

A man stepped around the corner followed by a huge group of silent killers, at least ten of them. Dean sighed as he took a few steps back. Then the group started after him. Dean clenched his teeth together as he spun his body around and took off back onto the street. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Running into a garbage can, Dean turned his body and ran down the street. He looked back to find the group gaining on him. He breathed hard through his nose as he picked up his pace. The group continued to chase after him, not losing any energy at all. Dean slowed down enough to make a turn into another alley way. his legs ached as he came to a stop. Cornered between the group of hostiles and a fence blocking his way. He turned and looked at the group, they had also slowed down to a walk. But before Dean could make a move, a barrage of bullets came from behind him, taking down the group in front of him. Dean fell to his knees and looked at the military tank roll in, weapons firing in all directions. A group of men hopped out of the tank, as an old oldies song blared from it. The men opened fire on the group, taking them down with no problem. Dean crawled on his hands and knees to get out of the way. Then he jumped to his feet when he found an opening. Then the bullets ricocheted off the wall at him. He covered his head as he got out of range. His back crashing against the wall, waiting for it end. Once the firing stopped and he heard the tank leaving, he stood up and followed the trail of the alley.

It was night by the time Dean reached a fenced area. He grabbed a piece of metal and began digging at the end of the fence. Once he had enough dug, he opened the fence and crawled between it. He stood and dusted off his jacket and looked at the sign hanging on the fence. His eyes grew. "August 1, 2014." he said looking at the scene before him. He spotted a car and walked towards it. He opened the door and sat down in the seat. He pulled wiring out from under the steering wheel and cut two wires. He raked them together, creating a spark and starting the car. Once the car was started and running idly, Dean situated his body in the seat and took the road. Heading to the only place he knew. He took out his cell phone and raised it up to get reception. With no luck, he shoved it back in his jacket pocket. He turned on the radio, only to hear static. He quickly turned it off again. He sighed. "That's never a good sign." His eyes glued to the road, a voice rang threw his ears, making him hit the wheel with a gasp.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." the voice rang.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap." Dean annoyingly said.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." the archangel Zachariah, continued. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports." he paused to turn the page of the paper he was reading. Dean glanced at him with a 'what the hell' look plastered on his face. "That's right. No more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of congress, that is. Hardly a quorum if you ask me." he kept rambling on, liking the sound of his own voice seemingly.

"How did you find me?" Dean interrupted.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources. Human informants." Zachariah said, glancing at Dean. "We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel." Dean answered his own question. "He, what, dropped a dime on me?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay. Good. Great. You've had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back. All in good time." Zachariah smiled. "We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean questioned again. Zachariah kept his eyes forward on the road.

"Three days Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That your choices have consequences." Zachariah stated as he held the front page of the paper to Dean. Who could only glance at it in short spurts without losing control of the car. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look-see." with a quiet flap of wings, he was gone. Dean looked over to the passenger seat and found it empty. He slammed his hand on the wheel again, irritated. He bit his lip and pressed the accelerator, urging the car to go faster.

Once he got to South Dakota, he pulled into Bobby's driveway. He quietly crept up the stairs of the porch and opened the door. The house was littered with dust and cobwebs. "Bobby?" Dean called. "Bobby, I'm coming in!" he called again, making his way through the house. Once he passed through the kitchen, he glanced into the living room to find Bobby's wheelchair on it's side, with three holes in the back. Blood staining the seat. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Oh, no." He walked over to the chair and picked it up, setting it up right. He bent down and ran his fingers over the holes. "Where is everybody, Bobby?" he whispered to himself. He stood to his feet and walked over to the marble desk and took off the front piece, taking out a journal. He opened it up and flipped through the pages. He pulled out a picture. Six men stood with weapons, standing next to a sign. Bobby, Castiel, and four others, stood with bright smiles on their faces. Dean looked at the sign in the picture. "Camp Chitaqua." He then dropped the journal and the picture and headed back to the car and hit the road.

________________________________________________________________________

Reese sat on Dean's knee as she sipped on her bottle of old beer. She winced at the taste of it. Dean simply chuckled. "Ugh. I don't think I'll ever get used to drinking stale beer." she said, taking another sip. Dean smiled again as he took a sip of his own. Members of camp were gathered around a huge fire, with music being played softly. This is their idea of celebrating. Sitting around a fire, their loved ones an arms length away, listening to songs of the good days. Dean's hand rested on Reese's waist and he gently squeezed it, letting her know he needed to get up. He grasped her hand and made her follow him away from the group. "What is it?" Reese asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing. It's my turn for patrol." Dean said, finishing his beer and tossing the bottle into the brush. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be home waiting for you then." She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. She let out a small moan as he pulled away. "Why is it when you kiss me, it's like you're kissing me goodbye?"

"It's not a goodbye, sweetheart. Just a see you later." Dean said with a wink. He pecked her lips once more before turning on his heel to head off to his patrol. Reese smiled and watched him disappear into the darkness. She hugged herself as she walked back to the bonfire. She walked over to Castiel, who was dancing with one of the girls of camp. She poked his shoulder.

"Hmm? Ah, yes." Castiel turned his body to look at her. "What's up, cherub?"

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm turning in for the night. Dean left for his patrol so there's no need for me to stay." Reese said with a smirk. Castiel let go of the girl he was dancing with and put his hand on Reese's waist and grabbed her hand and danced with her.

"Oh, you can't leave yet. The fun hasn't begun yet." Cas said, twirling her in a circle.

"Oh, Cas. You know my idea of fun isn't smoking reefer." she chuckled. Cas stopped and put on a pouty face. He sighed.

"Suit yourself. More for me!" He pecked her cheek and turned to resume dancing with the girl. Reese turned on her heel, chuckling to herself as she walked to her cabin.

Dean walked around the perimeter with his gun in his hand. His ears picked up a rustle in the bushes. He knelt down and quietly walked over to the sound. There was a man, about his height looking inside his run down Impala. The other man stood, and the moonlight caught his face. Dean's eyes widened as he could have swore he saw himself by the car. He tiptoed over to the man.

"Oh, baby. What did they do to you?" the man said. Then Dean knew that something was up. He was close, his eyes focused on the man in front of him. The one thing he did not expect was to step on a twig, causing the man to look at him. Then he knew he was tripping. He looked at himself in the eye before landing a hard blow to the other man's face. The man's body curled and landed in the seat of the Impala. Dean sighed as he picked up the man, threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and hauled him back to his cabin. Reese was going to flip when he got home.

Dean carried the man behind the cabins, not wanting to bring attention to himself. He dropped the mans body on the porch of his cabin. He heard footsteps as he walked to the door. Reese opened the door to see Dean about to walk in. "Dean, what was that noise?" Reese asked, tugging her robe around herself. Dean huffed.

"Listen, don't freak out." Dean started.

"Dean, what's going on?" Reese stepped forward again. Dean swallowed and took a side step, revealing the man on the porch. Reese stepped outside. "What the hell?" she said softly.

"That was my question." Dean said. "Let me get him inside, then we can question the dude when he wakes up." Reese nodded and helped Dean drag the body in the cabin. Reese opened his jacket and searched it. She pulled out a lock pick, a switch blade and a set of keys out of his pocket. She looked up at Dean, who cuffed the mans's hand to the metal railing.

"Aren't these yours?" she asked, handing the objects to him. Dean picked the keys from her hand.

"Keys to the Impala. I haven't seen these in a couple of years." he said to himself. "Set those on the table. I'm gonna go get my big gun for when this douche wakes up." Reese nodded and stood. She decided to get dressed again, clinging her thigh holster to her leg. She pulled out her gun, checked the clip and set the safety. She made herself a cup of coffee for herself and Dean and took a seat at the table as Dean took apart his AK. After twenty minutes of waiting, the other man groaned and shook his head, waking himself up. He pulled at his hand, but quickly noticing that it was cuffed. Dean put the clip back into the gun before his eyes shot to the man who was now awake. Reese stood and walked over to Dean. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" the man said.

"I should be asking that question, don't ya think?" Dean replied. He lowered his gun and took aim at the man on the floor. Reese squeezed his shoulder gently. The man's eyes kept bouncing back and forth between her and Dean. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now." the other man squirmed on the floor.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." the man said. Reese rolled her eyes.

"Great. A smartass."

"Very funny." Dean said as he laid his AK back on the table.

"Look, man..." he chuckled nervously. "I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"We know. We did the drill while you were out." Reese said. The man looking up at her with a very confused look. "Silver, salt, holy water. Nothing."

"But you know what was funny..." Dean chimed in after her. "Is that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switchblade that I carry. You wanna explain that?"

"Oh, and the resemblance, while you're at it." Reese finished. The man looked at the two in front of him. He sighed.

"Zachariah." He said. Reese's hand gripped Dean's shoulder as his hand reached to grab hers. Dean stood to his feet, his jaw tense.

"Come again?" Dean said with a low voice.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." he paused and looked at Reese. "You haven't changed a bit." Dean pushed Reese behind him.

"Where is he? I wanna talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just wanna get back to my own friggin year, okay?" Dean wiped his hand over his mouth and bent down in front of the younger Dean.

"Okay. If you're me..." he paused. "Then tell me something only I would know."

Reese stood in her place and crossed her arms. Younger Dean scoffed and licked his lips. He thought for a minute. Then the lightbulb kicked on.

"Rhonda Hurley." Dean tilted his head, as did Reese. "We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties." Older Dean's face flushed as he realized he was telling the truth. Reese let out a small gasp and looked down at Dean. Dean glanced at her. "They were pink and satiny and you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Reese chuckled. Dean looked up at the ceiling, recalling that memory of many years ago. He looked back to the younger version of himself.

"Touché." he said as he stood up. Dean patted Reese's arm and smiled. Reese looked at him and her face flushed.

"He's not lying is he." Dean was silent. "Ew." she said quietly and then chuckled. Dean's face was beat red as he turned to look at younger Dean again.

"So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" The older Dean asked, placing his weapons into a duffel. Reese stood beside him with her arms still crossed.

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their end game?" the younger man said. Dean nodded.

"It's efficient, it's incurable and it's scary as hell." he said, glancing at Reese, who hugged her arms closer to her body.

"It turns people into monsters." Reese spoke quietly. "Started hitting major cities about two years ago. World really when down hill from there."

"What about Sam?" the younger man asked. Dean stopped putting the items in the duffel and looked at Reese. Her arms dropped to her sides as she took a step closer to Dean. She raised her hand and placed it on his arm. Reese knew Dean hated talking about Sam, especially now. Younger Dean's eyes played back and forth between them, waiting for an answer. Reese nodded to Dean, letting him know that he could talk about it. Dean looked down at his younger self.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what we understand, Sam didn't make it." Dean finished and looked down at the table. Reese gently squeezed his arm.

"You two weren't with him?"

"No." Reese answered. "No, we haven't talked to Sam in five years." she looked at the younger man in the eyes. He had the same eyes as the Dean standing next to her. Except they were full of life, not dulled down by the days of war. She bit her lip as she looked up at the older Dean. The younger Dean's bottom lip trembled. He knew something was up.

"We never tried to find him?" he asked quietly.

"We had other people to worry about." Dean said as he picked up his duffel.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta run an errand." He answered turning to look at Reese.

"Whoa you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes. Reese is going to stay here and watch you. I gotta camp full of twitchy trauma survivors with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of the Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay here."

"Okay. All right. Fine, but you don't have to cuff me, man." the younger man yelled back. Dean stopped at the door with Reese on his heels. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the cuffs. "Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

Dean looked down at his hand and back the younger man.

"No. Absolutely not." He handed the keys to Reese, pecked her lips and walked out, shutting the door behind him. The younger Dean scoffed.

"Dick." he said. Reese walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"You get used to him." She said, unlocking the cuff to his wrist. "Don't forget, he is you." she smiled as his arm dropped beside him. He rubbed his wrist with his other hand to sooth the pain from hanging there so long.

"So, when did we become a thing?" he asked suddenly. Reese then stood up and walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers.

"A couple of years ago." she said softly. "I went out on a mission with him and a crote got too close. Almost lost my head. Literally." she chuckled as she rubbed her neck. Dean stood and walked over to her. "Luckily, Cas hadn't lost his grace yet so..."

"Wait. Cas it here?" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah. Just a few cabins over." Dean rushed to the door. "Dean! Dean... you... him... ugh! You were told to stay put!"

"I just need to talk to him."

"I'm telling you, Dean. Cas is not the same person he was five years ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say... he's more... free range." Reese said. Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay. Well, you can take me then. Since you have to keep an eye on me." he said with a smirk and a wink. Reese's cheeks flushed, remembering how Dean used to do that when they first met, and they were getting to know each other. The flirts, the winks, even the 'accidental' touches she would receive. She sighed.

"Okay. Come on. But I'm warning you now. So, don't freak out on me." with that, she and Dean walked over a couple of cabins to Castiel's. People not noticing that this was not the Dean they were used to, which worked out for Reese. She really didn't feel like explaining this issue with her people.

The walk to Cas's cabin was silent. Reese noticed Dean glance down at her. Reese could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She hadn't seen light in his eyes since before Sam had said yes to Lucifer. The freckles on his nose stood out more on his cheeks and nose. She sighed as she walked up the stairs of Cas's cabin. He didn't have a door, so she just motioned him to go in. Dean raised an eyebrow at the beaded door and slowly walked through them. He heard his voice speaking softly.

"In this way, we are each a fragment of perception." Dean slowly moved into the room where he saw Cas sitting on the floor, legs crossed and surrounded with women. "Just one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total shared perception is, um. It's surprisingly physical." Cas's head snapped up to look at Dean as he was completely through the door. Reese pushed in behind him. Dean caught his eyes and nodded. Cas smiled at him. "Excuse me. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute." Cas looked back at the girls. "Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Dean's eyes widened and Reese looked down and blushed, smiling. Dean looked back and forth between Reese and Cas, utterly confused. "You're all so beautiful." Cas said, giving them a teethy smile. They got up and left. Dean and Reese took a few steps in toward the center of the room, Reese's arms still crossed over her chest. Cas stood to his feet, stretched his arms behind him as he stretched his crunched body.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked. Reese lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Dean!" she said. Dean shrugged.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas said, rolling his eyes.

"Cas, we gotta talk." Dean said.

"Whoa, strange." Cas said as he looked at the younger man.

"What?"

"You are not you. Not now you anyway." Cas seemed to catch on. He looked at Reese and she nodded in confirmation.

"No. Yeah. Yes! Exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"2009." Reese said before Dean could answer. She walked up beside Dean and dropped her arms, and stuck her hands in her back pockets of her pants. Cas sighed.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes." Dean said, venom slipping from his tongue. Cas put a finger on his bottom lip.

"Interesting."

"Oh yeah, it's frigging fascinating. Now..." Dean slapped his hands together, "Why don't you slap on your angel wings and..." Cas turned his back on him and chuckled. Dean finished his sentence slowly and looked at Reese. She simply looked at him. "Fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice." Cas said in between his laughs.

"What are you, stoned?" Dean asked.

"Generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life." Cas simply said. Dean looked at Reese again.

"I told you he was different than the Cas you know, Dean. But I see that hard head of yours hadn't changed in the last five years." Reese's body turned at the sound of vehicles pulling in. She stepped outside onto the porch and waited for the elder Dean to show his face. Dean and Cas followed her. They saw Dean pull out two beers from a cooler and toss one across the hood to another man. He popped the top and took a swig. Back on the porch, Dean took off to his clone, Reese on his heels to stop him. Dean stopped when he saw his older self pull a gun from his thigh holster and point it at the other man.

"Hey!" The younger man yelled. Reese pulled at his jacket.

"Dean, wait!"

"Hey! Watch out!" Dean ripped his arm away from Reese and took a step forward, but before Dean could get any closer, his older self took his shot and the man fell to the ground. The others turned and looked at the younger man, confusion plastered on their faces. Reese walked to the younger Dean and slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot!" She said as she walked to the older Dean. The older Dean turned and looked at his younger self and Reese stalking over to him.

"Damn it." he said between clenched teeth. He turned and looked at the other men in front of him. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him..." he pointed at his younger self. "Pretty messed up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." he finished and stalked over to the younger man, shoving past Reese like she wasn't there.

"Dean..." she called but he ignored her. He grabbed the younger man's jacket and drug him to his cabin. Reese hot on their heels.

Once they arrived, Dean shoved Dean into the cabin. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"What the hell was that?" the younger Dean repeated. Reese walked beside the older Dean and crossed her arms."You just shot a guy in cold blood!"

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some crotes on the way out." The younger Dean shook his head in confusion. "Crotes! Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager." Reese looked at him, worry flushing down her face. Dean felt the heat and turned to look at her. "I'm fine." he said laying a hand on her shoulder before looking back at his younger clone.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because after a few years of this, I know." he answered quietly. "I started seeing symptoms about a half-hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a bit?" the younger Dean asked.

"It's 2014. Pluggin' some Crote, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin clone, that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right look—"

"No! You look!" Reese yelled between them. She had had enough of the bickering. Her head was about to explode. The younger Dean's body turned and looked at her, his eyes widening at her boldness. The older Dean took a step back, but kept his eyes hard on his clone. "This isn't your time, it's ours. You don't make the decisions, we do. So from now on, when he says to stay in, you stay in!" she sighed and turned her back on them. She lifted her hand and covered her face. All of this was starting to get the better of her. Speaking to both Dean's was hard and frustrating. The younger Dean had no idea what had happened in the last five years, not to mention how they even got together and the older Dean just as hard headed as the younger one, maybe more. He was stern but gentle. The gentle side of him was slowly fading with the times. So much laid on her shoulders, she almost prayed for the end. The older Dean sighed and pulled her into a comforting hug before releasing her and walking over to the counter. He grabbed three glasses and a bottle of old whiskey.

"All right, guys. I'm sorry. Look, I'm not trying to mess you—Me— Us up here."

"I know." Dean said as he poured the dark liquid into the three glasses.

"This has been a really wacky weekend." the younger man sighed.

"Tell me about it." Dean said as he sat the glasses down on the table. Reese walked up behind him and snatched her glass and downed it quickly. She hated the taste but it would take the edge off. She watched the boys sip on the glass at the same time and drop their arms at the same time. She still couldn't get used to seeing two Dean's. She leaned into Dean's side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What was the mission anyway?" the younger Dean said. Reese looked up, curious herself. Dean sat his glass down and opened his duffel after taking his arm from Reese. His long fingers wrapped around a gun. Samuel Elkins' Colt was pulled from the duffel.

"The Colt?" Reese and Dean said at the same time.

"The Colt." Dean repeated.

"Where was it?" the older Dean smiled.

"Everywhere." he said. "They've been moving it around. It took me five years but I finally got it." he laid the gun down on the table and picked up his glass again. Reese stared at the gun, taking it in. "Tonight. Tonight I'm gonna kill the devil." he finished his glass and set it down. The younger mans eyes widened and Reese grabbed his arm and squeezed it. Dean leaned down and kissed her head before putting the gun back into the duffel and walking outside to another cabin. Dean and Reese looked at each other and followed him. Cas joined the group once they got into the strategy cabin. Dean pulled the Colt out along with a map and laid them out on the table. Reese, younger Dean and Cas all waited for Dean to start with his plan. "If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great." Reese chimed. "Have we got anything that can find him?"

"We don'd have to find Lucifer, we know where he is." the younger Dean looked at him funny. "The demon we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"Dean you know demons lie. How do you know he isn't lying?"

"No, trust me, He wasn't lying." Dean smirked. Reese sighed.

"How do you know Dean?" Reese asked again, begging for a straight answer.

"Reese..." Cas said with a smirk, "You know our fearless leader, is all too well-schooled in the art of getting to the truth." he finished, the smirk fading. The younger Dean's head shot up. Reese looked at the older Dean with a long look on her face.

"Torture?" the younger man spoke. "Oh, so we're torturing again. That's good. Classy." he winked. Cas snickered. The older Dean looked at him annoyingly.

"What? I like past you." Dean rolled his eyes and placed his index finger on the map.

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block, I know the building." Reese looked down at the map, biting her lip.

"Oh good! It's right in the middle of a hot zone." Cas chirped.

"Crawling with Crotes, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we walk in straight up the drive way, past all the demons and the Crotes and shoot the devil?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If you don't like 'reckless' I could use 'insouciant' maybe." Cas said.

"Are you coming?" Dean asked, tired of Cas's banter.

"Of course." he sighed.

"But why is he?" Reese asked, "He's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone."

"He's coming." Dean snapped. Cas looked at Reese with a sympathetic look as he stood.

"We'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"Alrighty!" Cas said as he walked out of the house. Dean looked down at Reese.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now." he said as he pulled Reese into a hug and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. The younger Dean interrupted the moment.

"Why are you taking me?"

"Relax, you'll be fine." Dean said, leaning up from Reese but not fully releasing her. "Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I wanna know what's going on." Reese let go of Dean and took a step back. Dean looked at his younger self with a hard look in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something." he paused. The younger man waiting for him to finish. "I want you to see our brother." Reese looked at the younger man, her brows furrowed with dread. She hated reliving that part in her life.

"Sam? I thought he was dead." the younger Dean questioned, utterly confused.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said yes." Dean said.

"Yes?" he asked, still confused. Reese sighed. She took a step forward, placing a hand on Dean's chest, pushing him back slightly, shaking her head at him. Dean hated reliving it also. "Wait. You mean..."

"Yes, Dean. Sam said yes to Lucifer." Reese said quietly.

"Why would he do that?" the younger man asked.

"I wish we knew. But we don't have a choice. It's in him and it's not getting out. We have to kill him, Dean."

"And you need to see it." Dean said, taking a step forward again. "The whole damn thing, how bad it gets, so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Reese knew where this was going and she hated it.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back. Right? To '09?"

"Yeah..."

"When you get back home... you say yes." He said. Reese grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers in his. When he got on the 'saying yes' speech, it was hard to bring him back down. "You hear me? Say yes to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. Battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man!" Dean yelled. Reese closed her eyes and squeezed his hand tighter. "Half the planet is better than no planet, which is what we have now!" he sighed again, looking down at Reese, her eyes pooling with tears. He looked back up at himself. "If I could do it over again, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried!" his voice shaking Reese to the core and she let go of his hand. "I've shouted yes till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening. They just left, gave up! It's too late for us, but for you..."

"Oh, no. There's gotta be another way..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. I was cocky, never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean..." his voice cracked. "I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." The younger man looked at himself with a hard saddened look. Older Dean shook his head and smirked. "But you won't. Because I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?" he scoffed as he looked down at Reese, a tear running down her face.

________________________________________________________________________

The sun was just rising over the horizon as they approached the abandoned building. Reese rode in the jeep with Older Dean while the younger Dean rode with Castiel. Reese glanced over to Dean and noticed his eyes were glued to the rode and she slid her hand over to his leg and gently placed it there. She looked back at the road. She felt a warm hand over hers and fingers lace with hers. She looked over at him, eyes still glued to the road as he picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him and looked forward. "I don't know how this is going to go, Reese." he said. "It could go south."

"I know. But I'm going to be with you to the end, Dean. You know that." he smiled softly and kissed her knuckles again. "I love you, Dean. I hope you know that."

"I know. And I love you too, Reese." he said quietly. In the past five years, she had never heard him say those three words. She knew as soon as he said them, this mission was not going to end well. She simply smiled at him, a single tear pooling on her lid. She quickly blinked it away.

The vehicles slowed down to a stop once they reached the entrance of the building. They all got out, weapons at the ready and they huddled down behind cars. Reese knelt down beside the older Dean and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at her and nodded. She did the same. Dean looked forward at the building and pulled out a set of binoculars. He searched the windows before dropping his arms. "There. Second floor window. We go in there."

"You sure about this?" Reese asked quietly. Dean looked back at her.

"They'll never see us coming." Cas looked at Dean skeptically. "Trust me. Now weapons check, we're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me." The younger Dean piped. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" The older Dean sighed as he raised from his position. They walked behind the cars so the others wouldn't here them. The older Dean looked back at Reese and motioned her to come along. She stood to her feet and followed.

"Tell me what's going on." The younger Dean asked, once they were out of ear shot of Cas.

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to them, and to me." He said pointing to Reese and Cas.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror." Reese looked at the men, confused. "There's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so maybe I'll just take my doubts to them." he said, taking a few steps away before Dean stopped him. Reese slug her gun over her shoulder and crossed her arms, becoming irritated.

"Okay, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Wait."

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Crotes. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us..." Reese said. Realizing what Dean had planned. Her heart began to break. 

"Which means this is..."

"A trap." Reese answered. Dean simply looked down at her. "You were just going to send us in there? To get killed?" She said taking a few steps toward him.

"Reese..." the older man said. The younger Dean started to walk away but Dean grabbed his arm to turn him back. The second he was facing him, he threw a punch and his body fell to the ground.

"Dean! What the hell?"

"Reese, I have to see him. I have to kill him." Dean pleaded.

"No Dean. Not without me or Cas. And that's final." She turned her back on him. With his mind set, he grabbed Reese from behind and wrapped his arm around her neck, cutting off her air. She scratched and clawed at his arm, but his body was twice her size. Darkness started taking over her vision.

"I can't let you do that, Reese. You're gonna stay here, where you're safe." Dean whispered. Reese's body went limp in his arms as he gently laid her on the ground. He moved a sliver of hair from her face. "I love you, Reese." he said as he took a few steps over to Cas. Told him a little white lie to save face before sending him in alone to distract the clan. He moved around the building to the back to meet his brother.

________________________________________________________________________

The light crept through her lids as she slowly opened her eyes. The sound of gunfire echoing through her ears. Her eyes snapped open, remembering where she was. She sat up quickly to see the younger Dean, laying on his stomach still asleep from the blow. She crawled over to him and shook his shoulder. "Dean. Dean, wake up." she said. Shaking his shoulder rapidly, Dean finally came to.

"Ugh. What happened?" he groaned.

"You happened. Now come on. We have to find him." Reese said as she helped Dean to his feet and dragged him around the back of the building. She knew Cas wasn't going to make it. She said a quick prayer for her friend and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Dean hot on her heels. Lightening lit up the sky as they rounded a corner into a rose garden. Dean grabbed her arm, jerking her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her once he saw the man in front of them.

He was tall, hair slicked back behind his ears. Reese's eyes fell to the man placed under his pearl white shoe. She gasped and tried to escape Dean's arms as she saw the older Dean laying beneath the man's foot. The older Dean's eyes looked up to see her in his younger selves arms. He looked her in the eye, silently telling her goodbye. With one quick movement, she heard the bones in his neck snap as the man moved his foot upward. She buried her face in Dean's chest. The man heard her gasp and turned his body to look at them. Dean's eyes widened when he saw his brother's face.

"Oh. Hello, Dean." he said, a small smile on his lips. "Aren't you a surprise." he said, still smiling. Reese looked at the man through tears as she clung to Dean's shirt. Dean's arms still wrapped tightly around her. Another loud and bright strike of lightening struck and the man was behind them. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

their bodies jerked around to see him. Dean's arms released Reese's body but his hand grabbed hers. She laced her fingers in with his, terrified. Dean's hand tightened around hers as his face hardened and his shoulders straightened.

"Well, go ahead. Kill us." Dean said. Reese straightened her body as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Kill you?" the man's eyes fell to the older Dean laying on the ground. "Don't you think that would be a little redundant?" he sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this shape." He said, walking towards them. Reese's hand squeezed tighter around Deans, their knuckles rubbing together. "But it had to be your brother. It had to be." He reached out to touch Dean's shoulder but he quickly moved out of the way. Lucifer dropped his arm with a sigh. "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?" he asked, looking between Reese and Dean, and then walked over to the rose bush.

"I don't know, maybe deep fry the planet?" Dean asked, his voice cracking.

"Why?" he asked, turning his body back to them. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing?" Lucifer said taking steps towards them, stopping in front of Reese. She stood her ground as Lucifer was right up on her. Dean never let go of her hand. "Beautiful in a trillion different ways..." he said, running his hand down Reese's face. Reese closed her eyes in disgust. "The last perfect handiwork of God?" he finished, venom dripping off his tongue. The two remained quiet. His shoulders straightened. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God. You're not gonna tell us a bedtime story, are you?" Reese yelled. "My stomach's almost out of bile." she spat. Dean kept his eyes forward.

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer continued, not affected by her words. "Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created... you. The little hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you more than him and I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right." he sighed. "Look what six billion of you have done to this thing and how many of you blame me for it?" Lucifer finally finished his speech, a smile on his face. Reese looked up at Dean, tears in both of their eyes.

"You're not fooling me, you know that?" Dean said, dropping Reese's hand and pulling her behind him. "With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them, and you, is the size of your ego." Dean said, holding back tears. Lucifer's lips curled into an evil smile.

"I like you, Dean. I like both of you." he said, Reese peeking around Dean's shoulder. "I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." He said, turning his back.

"You better kill us now!" Dean yelled. Lucifer turned and looked at them again.

"Pardon?"

"You better kill us now." he repeated. "Or I swear I will find a way to kill you and I won't stop." the tears finally fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, I know you won't." Lucifer walked toward them again. Dean holding on to Reese's arm. "I know you won't say yes to Michael either, and I know you won't kill Sam." Tears streaming down both of their faces at the sound of his voice saying Sam's name. "Whatever you do you will always end up here." he raised his arms. "What ever choices you make, what ever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong." Dean choked, tears falling freely now.

"See you in five years." With a loud rumble of thunder, Lucifer was gone. Dean felt Reese's arms leave him as he turned around to see she was replaced with Zachariah. He pushed his two fingers out and touched his forehead and a white light shot through Dean's eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

2009

Reese shifted under the blanket as she felt a slight breeze over her face. She cracked open her eyes and her body jolted upward when she saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Oh my God, Cas." she said sighed in relief, holding her hand over her heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I apologize." Cas said softly. "I need you to come with me." Reese raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Dean has a visiter. And we have an appointment." Cas said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait just a damn minute there feathers. At least let me get dressed." She said, throwing the blankets from her. The cool air from the room sending cool chills up her bare legs. Cas turned his body away, embarrassed.

"I'll give you a moment then..." Cas said, his body turning out of sight of her. She chuckled as she slipped her jeans back over her legs and buttoned up her plaid shirt. She sighed as she slipped her phone into her front pocket and her gun in the waistband of her pants. She cleared her throat and Cas slowly turned to look at her.

"I'm ready now. Let's go get his ass out of trouble." she said taking a step towards him. He laid his hand gently on his shoulder and with a quiet flap of wings, they were gone.

Dean stood in his room staring at Zachariah. "You son of bitch." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"That is going to happen if you continue to say no, Dean." Dean fell silent and his jaw clenched. His fist balling painfully. "So, are you ready to cooperate?" Zach said, taking a small step forward.

"Well, I'm enlightened to," Dean started, a satisfied look across Zach's face. "But I'm gonna say... 'shove it up your ass'." Dean said, smiling. Zach had had enough. He stepped up to him but in a blink of an eye, he was gone, only a slight flap of wings being heard. He sighed and chewed on the inside of his mouth.

Dean opened his eyes after the sudden rush. He saw two figures in the shadows. Once his vision cleared to recognized the figures. "Cas. Reese." he said relieved. "You have no idea how it's great to see you." He sighed. Cas smiled.

"We had an appointment." Reese looked up at Cas. His sense of humor was starting to come through, for an angel. She looked back at Dean. The look in his eyes were comforting. She watched him put his hand on the angel's shoulder and point at him.

"Cas. Don't ever change." he said, squeezing Cas's shoulder gently. Cas simply smiled at him. Wether nor not he knew what Dean meant by that, she'd never know. Reese crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the men, she smiled at them. Dean caught her smile and walked over to her. Reese lowered her arms and tucked her thumbs in the pockets.

"Reese." Dean started. Reese looked in his brilliant green eyes and a small smile played on her lips.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. Dean smiled softly and laid his hands on her arms, his thumbs rubbing endless circles. Heat started to bloom in her cheeks as she was becoming lost in his eyes.

"Don't leave." he said softly. "Just don't leave." He gently squeezed her arms and released them. Reese looked deep into his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"I'm not leaving, Dean. We've been through too much for me to leave now." she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed. Dean smiled. Reese released his hand and Dean reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone and began dialing. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Something I should have done earlier. If we're gonna beat this thing, we need everybody." Dean said, putting the receiver to his ear. She smiled, knowing he was calling his brother.

Once the call was finished, Cas flew them back to their rooms to grab their duffles. Reese and Dean made their way outside to get into their cars. Almost in a identical motion, they walked to the trunks, popped them and threw their duffles in. Reese leaned down in the trunk to move things around to make more room. When she stood up straight, hands moved around her waist and pulled her flush against another body. She gasped as a set of lips were on hers. She smelled a familiar scent of mint gum and leather. Her body instantly relaxed as she felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. They stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to pull away. She felt Dean's arms relax and begin to release her. Her arms slid down his shoulders and rested on his chest. Dean looked down at her and smiled. Reese was still in a bit of shock. Dean released her and began walking to his car.

"Come on, we gotta go get Sam." His cheeks red, as he fiddled with his keys. Reese stood at the back of her, her lips swollen. She scoffed in amusement at his attitude and then closed her trunk and made her way to the driver seat. She started her car and took a glance over at Dean, who looked at her too. A wicked smile played on her lips as she threw her car into reverse. She quickly shifted gears and stomped on the accelerator. The tires of the mustang cried as she pulled out onto the road, leaving Dean to catch up. He chuckled as he did the same, trying to get back the time he lost behind her.

________________________________________________________________________

Their cars sat side by side as were their bodies as they watched another car pull into view. Dean scooted to his feet and walked forward, waiting for the man to come out of the car. Sam came into view as he stepped out of the small car. Reese crossed her arms as she watched the brothers. Given there was tension, but it was good to see them talking again. It was good to see Sam again.

"Dean, I know I have a lot to make up for..." Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"Oh yes. You have a lot of groveling to do." He said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the Demon blade. "But if you're gonna be helping out, you might need this." he said handing the blade to his younger brother. "And be careful with that. You're rusty and I don't need anymore cuts right now." he said with a smirk. Sam chuckled and looked over at Reese. She was smiling, and her bright blue eyes were beaming. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to the brothers.

"It's good to see you, Sammy." she simply said as she wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly. Dean smiled at the gesture. Sam hugged her back. She gave another slight squeeze before stepping back next to Dean. Sam sighed and look at the duo. He nodded and walked to stand next to them. Reese looked over her shoulder to see a lake behind them. She nudged Sam to look. He smiled and the two walked to it. Dean watched them walk to the water, and he walked to his car and popped the trunk. He grabbed three beers out of the cooler that sat there. He walked back to them and handed them the cans. Reese had climbed on top of the fence and sat down on it while Sam simply leaned against it. Dean stepped between them and sipped on the can. Reese took a sip and winced.

"Ugh," she spat. "God, how old is this?" she said, looking down at Dean, who shrugged.

"I dunno..." he said as he took another swig. Sam kept his eyes forward. The three stayed quiet when Sam broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll win?" he said quietly. Dean finished the last of the beer before crunching the can between his boot and the ground.

"I dunno that either, Sammy. Either way, we'll be together to fight. And that's all we need right now." Reese laid her hand on Dean's shoulder and stared into the distance. She'd been with the boys too long now to walk away. This was her fight now too. And she'd stay, win and die if she had to. She jumped off the fence to stand beside the brothers. Her arms at her sides after the dropped the beer can at her feet. Sam stood straight up and did the same with the can. Dean's fingers brushed Reese's as he laced his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Until the big prize fight comes, we do what we do best..." Sam looked at his brother, as did Reese. "We hunt. We save as many people as we can." He shoulders tensed at his words as the sun began to set against the water. The wind blew gently around the three, gently blowing Reese's hair around her face, along with Sam's. Dean looked at his brother and chuckled. "By the way, you need a hair cut. That mop is getting to long..." he said as he turned on his heel and stalked back to the car. Sam smiled and watched his brother walk away.

"Some things never change..." He said, following his brother. Reese stayed behind to take one more look at the water. Putting the memory in the back of her mind, just in case she never saw the beauty of a sunset again. She smiled against the wind as it blew the smells of the cool fall air. She turned her back against the water and walked back to her car, ready for anything that the hunter's life could throw her way.


	3. Part Three: Hello, Goodbye

Things had become awkward. He had made things awkward. It had been a week since Dean's mind trip and the day he had kissed her. He had explained what had happened while he was in the future. How they had gotten together. That doesn't sound like me. She thought. She had always told herself she works alone. No attachments. But somehow or another, she and Dean had become attached. Sure, there was an obvious attraction with him, he leaks sexual tension, but she had never thought in a million years that she would end up with a hunter. Dean Winchester no less. She sighed as she rolled over onto her side. She bunched the covers up around her chin like a child in time out. She didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were, but she needed to get it off her chest. She sighed as she threw the blankets off her legs and picked up her cell phone. 2:51 am. She groaned. He would probably be asleep. She took a chance anyway and dialed Dean's number. The dial tone rang through her ears three times. Just as she was about to shut the phone, she heard his voice.

"Reese?" he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I just..." she paused. It was all so awkward. She sighed. "Can you come to my room for a minute?" she finally said, looking at the ceiling. She felt like she was seventeen again, talking to a boy from high school. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Yeah, give me a minute." he hung up. Reese sighed once again as she shut the phone and sat there. Should I get dressed? Should I put my hair up? Should I even really go through with this? The voices in her head were giving her a headache. No. she thought. I will be myself. No man will change who I am. Especially Dean Winchester. With her mind made up, she got out of bed and sat in the not so comfy couch. After about a minute, she heard a knock on the door. She stood and walked to it. She opened it and Dean was standing there, his eyes fell to the ground. Reese turned back around, leaving the door open for him to enter. She returned to her spot on the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

Dean laid in bed, the covers barely covering his body. His arms tucked under his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was almost three o'clock in the morning and he hadn't gotten a lick of sleep. He glanced over at Sam, who was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach. One arm under his head, the other clutching the gun stowed under his pillow. Dean giggled to himself, noticing his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. His little brother was too tall for his own good. He smiled again as he resumed staring above him. He couldn't get her off of his mind. Everything he had seen in the future had been almost everything he wanted. Minus the dead planet. He had an amazing woman by his side and she was stitched to him, not willing to leave. He sighed in contentment as his phone started to vibrate. He reached over and looked at the caller ID. A small thread of panic rushed through his chest as he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Reese? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I just..." she sounded off. Dean could tell by the sound of her voice that she was conflicted with something. "Can you come to my room for a minute?" she said. Before she could finish her statement, Dean was already heading to the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." he hung up and tossed his phone back on the bed before slipping out of the door. He didn't bother changing or putting on his shoes. In the cool fall air, he wished he had. He was only wearing a plain black tee and a pair of grey sweats and his socks. He patted over to the next room and knocked softly. Not having to wait long, the door opened and there she stood. He immediately dropped his eyes to the ground. She was wearing a black tank and a pair of sleep shorts that came just below the middle of her thighs. Any right minded man would have jumped her bones there, but he had a little more respect for her than that. She turned on her heel and took a seat on the couch. He stepped into the room and shut the door and followed her in. He sat at the small table and looked at her. She leaned on the arm of the couch and tucked her feet under her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was down and it flowed over her shoulders like curtains. It framed her face in ways he couldn't explain. But it was her eyes that he was falling for. Deep blue eyes shown from under her lashes like a deep clear ocean. He sighed to himself.

Reese looked over at Dean and realized just how attractive he really was. His hair was mussed, like he had been running his fingers through it a lot. The sweats he was wearing hung low on his hips and his shirt looked like it was painted on. She saw how the muscles under it rolled as he lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair. She had been right. He had been running his hands through it. Trying to lighten the mood she chuckled at herself. Dean's brow raised at her. "What?" he smiled.

"That's how your hair gets oily so fast." she said, glancing his way. He looked down at his hand and looked at her again. She looked away, noticing how the moonlight caught his emerald eyes. "Dean..."

"I know." he interrupted. "I crossed the line." Reese looked at him, her eyes confused. He knew exactly where it was going. "I should have talked to you first. Hell, I shouldn't have done anything. I just..." he paused, looking away. Reese shifted so her feet were on the floor.

"Dean, I'm not saying it was a mistake. Not at all." he waited for him to look at her before she continued. "It just caught me by surprise. It's not every day you go from 'just a few hunts' to being kissed in a parking lot. Let alone by someone you barely know." Dean looked away again. Now he felt ashamed by kissing her. He looked down at his hands. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I told you from the beginning that I work alone. That I couldn't form attachments." Dean looked at her through his lashes. He could see something brewing deep within her.

"I'm sorry, Reese..." he started. "I never meant to..."

"Don't apologize, Dean." Reese said, standing to her feet. She paced around, not knowing what to do next. Dean stood with her, but he didn't move. "I work alone. That's what I've always told myself..." she said to herself. Dean looked down again, not wanting to meet her eyes. "If I get attached, I could lose them in a heartbeat." she turned and looked at Dean and snapped her fingers. "I could lose them. I can't lose anymore people I care about. I care about you and Sam, Dean!" she raised her voice. Dean took a small unnoticeable step towards her. "I let myself care for you two. You two have been through hell and back, literally. I let myself worry about you, I let myself become attached. And now, when and if I choose to go on my own, I-" she was stopped dead in her tracks when Dean crashed his lips to hers. She gasped into his lips and melted. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. His tongue flicked out to rub her bottom lip. She nibbled on his lip before she realized what she was doing. She quickly put her hands on his chest and shoved herself backward. Her hand came up to touch her mouth. Fury was burning in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the man in front of her. "See! That's exactly what I'm talking about! You can't just lock lips with me and expect me not to fall head over heels over you!" she turned her back on him. He simply smiled. He put on his signature grin and watched her anger flare. She continued her rampage. "I've known you for two months, Dean! Two months!" she said, holding up two fingers at him. "And now, I don't know if I can leave." Dean's eyes widened.

"You want to leave?" he said quietly, not for sure if that was what she said.

"I did. After I found out you two started the apocalypse." Dean bowed his head in embarrassment. "But now..." she paused. "Now I can't. I've gotten too close to you two. I've gotten too close to you." Dean's head snapped up to look at her. Her blue eyes piercing his green ones. "And from what you told me what you saw in the future..." she started. She sighed. Dean took a step closer to her. His body tensed when he saw her hands clenched into fists. He took another step. "How do hunters even find something like that?" she whispered, noticing that he was getting closer to her.

"We make it work..." Dean said softly. His breath washing over her face as he was uncomfortably close. Reese let out a small breath.

"How?" she said. Her fingers itching to touch him. "Hunters are not guaranteed tomorrow." Dean lifted his arm and placed his hand on her cheek and sweetly smiled down at her.

"Reese, what I saw. That was something hunters don't get. They don't even come close to getting it. But I did. We did. I took a chance at the motel. I'm hoping to God that I made a good one." Reese looked into his eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen after her sister died. Something that she thought she'd never see again. Dean had taken a chance. Now it was her turn.

"I hope you're right." She whispered before crashing her lips to his. Her hands slid up his shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. The smell of his body soap and mint gum filled her nose as she opened her mouth and attacked his. Her tongue clashing with his, in a subtle game for dominance. Dean's hand went to cup the back of her head before tangling both in her hair. Reese squeezed her hands against his shoulders before sliding down his sides, sending shivers down his spine. Her hands reached the bottom of his shirt and slid them inside, feeling the warm skin underneath. Parting only for a moment, she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind her. Her shirt following soon after. Their bodies crashed back together. Dean grabbed her on the back of her legs and hoisted her up to rest on his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage. Dean's lips trailed down her jaw and onto her neck leaving fire in their wake. She let out a gasp as his teeth grazed across her skin. Dean walked to the corner of the room where the bed was. He gently laid her down and covered her body with his. Her legs wrapped around him again. Dean's hands ran down her side and up her thigh, while still nibbling on her neck. She let out a moan. In response, Dean ground his hips into hers, making her moan again. Her hand grasped his short hair and pulled him back to her lips. Her other hand playing with the waistband of his sweats. She could feel his arousal against her belly. Just as her hand was about to enter uncharted territory, a small knock made them stop and look at the door. Someone knocked on the door again. Reese quickly pushed Dean off of her, retrieved her shirt and threw it on before opening the door to see who it was. She only opened it enough to see the person. A small shred of fury burned in her stomach when she saw Sam standing before her. Her lips were swollen and her neck was red from Dean's teeth. She played it cool and acted surprised.

"Sam?" she said, her voice a higher pitch than what she wanted. "What are you doin' here?" she swiped the hair from her face. Sam's face turned a light shade of pink seeing Reese in her current outfit.

"Uh..." he stammered. "I was just wondering if you'd seen Dean." he said. Reese swallowed the lump in her throat. "He left a little bit ago and hasn't come back yet." Dean was laying on the bed, embarrassed. He got up quickly and quietly, recovered his lost shirt and walked to the door. He grabbed it and pulled it open slowly. Reese looked up at him, thankful he had put his clothes back on.

"I'm right here, Sammy." he put on his classic grin. "Did you miss me that much?" Sam chuckled. His eyes wondered to his brothers arms, noticing small inflamed scratches running down his biceps.

"No, you jerk. You left without saying a word and didn't come back. I thought you'd run off again." Sam said, meeting his eyes. Dean chuckled.

"Well, I'm fine Sammy. Just fine. I'll be back in a little bit." Dean nodded and went back into the darkness of the room. Reese turned her head to Sam and smiled. Sam nodded and smiled and headed back to his room. Reese watched him disappear and she closed the door. She turned and looked back at Dean who was sitting back at the table. He looked up and met her eyes and smiled. She didn't move from her spot. She had almost slept with Dean Winchester of all people. His stern voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Whatchya thinkin' about?" he said, turning his body to look at her. Her eyes widened slightly and she shrugged.

"Dean, we were almost caught by your brother. This isn't a good idea." she squared her shoulders. She could see the guilt and embarrassment wash over his face. His shoulders slumped slightly. "We shouldn't take whatever this is any further." her voice was soft.

"Oh come on, Reese." he said, standing to his feet. "Sam is harmless. And I highly doubt he would give two craps if we did it." he let out a small chuckle. Reese chewed on her bottom lip.

"Dean, the future you saw isn't set and stone. You heard Cas. The future can change in an instant." she raised her arms. "Dean, I know you want what you saw in the future. But I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I'm barely through my twenties. And you said it yourself. Hunters don't get a happy ending."

"Reese don't do this." Dean pleaded. Reese looked at him in the eyes. She flicked her fingers to move the hair that had fallen over her face. She sighed. She walked over to Dean and looked up at him. He was giant compared to her. She stepped on her toes to gain more height and grazed her lips over his. He leaned down to capture more of her. His hands attached themselves to her waist. Her hands cupped the sides of his head. After a long moment, Reese pulled back leaving her hands where they were.

"We have a job to do Dean. We can't let ourselves be distracted. Maybe once you save the world I'll still be around. Then we can decide where to take this."

"Reese. I'm already distracted. How can you expect me not to care for you?" he asked. She let out a sigh.

"Being distracted will get you killed." she dropped her arms and her voice deepened. "And I don't want that blood on my hands. And deep down, neither do you." Dean stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise. She took a step back and walked to the door and opened it. "You should go. Get some sleep. We have a lot of driving to do tomorrow." she looked down at her feet, refusing to meet his eyes. He sighed and slowly walked to the door. He stopped at the threshold and looked at her, hoping she would look up. But she didn't. He walked out of the room and back into his. She shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't be the reason he's killed. She made that mistake once, she wasn't going to do it again. She got up, and went to her duffle laying on the table. She retrieved her jeans and plaid shirt. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her keys. Then it hit her, realization. She was running again. She always ran from her problems. After Athena died, she didn't want to care for anyone. They slowed her down and put a worry in her heart. She slapped on her emotionless mask and slug her duffle over her shoulder. She snuck out of her room and quietly walked to her car. As softly as she could, she opened the door and tossed her bag into the car, then crawling into the driver seat. The one thing she disliked about her car is that it was too loud for a quiet getaway. She put her foot on the break and pulled the car into neutral. It wasn't the first time she's had to do it. But in order to get away without the brothers noticing, it had to be done. She walked around to the front of the car and pushed it backwards toward the road. Luckily for her, the road was directly behind the car. Once the car was in the road, she hurried to the driver seat, tapped her breaks again and put her into park. She started the engine and sped off before the boys could get out of the room. She peeled down the highway, leaving her only form of family behind. She wouldn't and couldn't watch them die too. She refused. Maybe one day they would meet again. But, right now, she was only doing what she thought was right.

________________________________________________________________________

Dean walked back into his room and shut the door. He sighed as he walked over to his desired bed and flopped down on it. Sam was sitting up right on his bed, watching the television. Sam looked over at his brother with a smirk. "So, what were you doing in Reese's room at three o'clock in the morning?" he said, implying that Dean was up to something. Dean looked at his brother.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said, pasteing a smirk on his face.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Sam asked, sitting up and turning to face his brother.

"Sammy. You always think the worst of me." Dean said, turning his body to face his younger brother.

"When it comes to girls, you have no control." Sam said. "What happened?"

"I did something stupid." he said bluntly. Sam cocked an eyebrow. "I kissed her a couple days ago. The night I called you to come back." Dean looked down at his hands. Sam scoffed.

"Why?" then it clicked. "Is this about what you saw?"

"Basically."

"Dean..." Sam said in a warning tone.

"What Sam?" Dean countered. "Can we not find someone to settle down with? Why can't it be a hunter and not a civilian? Someone who knows the life, ya know."

"Dean you make a good argument, but we barely know her. How do you know she just won't leave?" Sam said in a quiet tone. Dean sighed.

"She won't. She told me." the brothers were quiet for a few moments. before Sam began his questions again.

"So, why are you so girlie over her?" he asked smiling. Dean scrunched his face at his brother.

"I'm not getting girlie, asshat." he looked down again. "I don't know. She's great. She's beautiful. She's caring but a badass. She's got these eyes you can get lost in..." Sam let a belly laugh. Dean looked at him confused. "What?"

"Dude, you are so caught in your own little chick flick." Sam laughed. Dean picked up his pillow and launched it at his younger brother.

"Shut up." Dean laughed. "I don't know man. Seeing what I did, seeing that the future didn't look so dark with her in it, makes me finally see the light at the end of the tunnel." he sighed. He laid back on the bed and tucked his arms under his head. Sam did the same. They laid in silence when a familiar sound of an engine startled them to their feet. Dean looked at Sam and they both ran outside. Dean ran to the Impala, noticing that the Mustang was gone. "No." he looked at the road to see the Mustang's tail lights becoming smaller in the distance. "No, no no no no no!" he ran back inside to grab his cell phone. He dialed Reese's number. "Come on. Come on! Damn it!" he said, throwing the phone against the pavement.

"Why would she leave?" Sam asked, coming up beside him. Dean put his hands in his hair and bunched it in his fingers. He watched the car disappear into the darkness of the night.

"I don't know..."

________________________________________________________________________

Reese sighed again as she turned off onto the interstate. She had to get as far away as possible. She stopped a few miles back to replace her plates. She knew the boys knew what they said and she didn't need them tracking her. She turned the GPS off on her phone and turned it over to silent. She also knew they both would be calling her as soon as they found out she was gone. She looked at the clock on the radio. 5:36 a.m. The sun would be coming up soon. She sighed once again as she took the first exit. Even though they were in Ohio, Kentucky still seemed like a very long drive. She pulled off into a small town just outside of Cincinnati and parked off in a closed wooded area. She didn't want to check into a motel and risk her car being seen. She grumbled to herself as she wrapped her jacket around her arms and laid the seat back. "I might as well get some shut eye before hitting the road again." she groaned, stretching her body out as much as she could. Just as sleep was calling her name, she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up and read Dean's name on the front of it. She slammed the phone back down on the seat and turned her head the opposite direction. The vibrating stopped and she sighed with relief. Then she heard the short vibration from an incoming voicemail. "What the hell." she said, opening her phone to listen to the message. She closed her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Reese. It's Dean. Call me back, damn it." he sounded angry. Reese closed her eyes in regret. She had made him angry. She had to leave. She had gotten too close to the boys. Too close to Dean. She scoffed. Her sister would be slapping her crazy. She could hear her voice in her head. You idiot! A fine as hell man right in front of you, wanting to have something with you, and you leave his ass behind! Are you crazy!? Reese covered her ears, as if to get the voice to stop. She would give it a couple of days to see if they would keep calling her, and if they did, she would go find them again. If they stopped, then she would continue hunting alone. Sure, she dreamed of settling down with a man, having a couple of kids, having a normal life. But, with a hunter, those things would never come to pass. And she felt a pang of regret in her heart because deep down, she was blaming Dean for being a hunter and never giving her those things. She felt the sting of tears settle on her lids before swatting them away and putting on her blank mask. She would keep hunting. She would keep saving people. She would keep doing it until it finally killed her.


	4. Part Four: Silver Bands and Second Chances

Reese had arrived to Kentucky a lot later than she planned. The destination was only a days drive. It ended up taking her three days. She was tired. Physically and mentally. She pulled into the two stop light town of Marion. She smiled at the memories she recalled with her sister. She pulled into an open spot in front of the diner she used to frequent. Athena and Reese used to live in Marion when they were younger. She climbed out of the car and looked over her shoulder. "Old habits die hard." she whispered. The red sign blinked at her. The Coffee Shop. It was eight thirty in the morning. The perfect time for breakfast. She plucked her keys from her pocket and locked her car. She knew no one would steal it, but she didn't want to take the chance. She slowly walked to the door and took a deep breath. The smell of breakfast food filled her nose. She smiled to herself and walked in. She heard the small jingle of the bell and the faces turned and looked at her. A few smiled at her and turned back to their food. The others kept staring at her until she took her seat, close to the door. She nodded their way when the waiter came to her. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Coffee?" his voice was calm and soothing.

"Please." Reese said, looking down at the empty mug. The boy poured the black liquid and then laid the menu down beside her cup.

"My name is Jonah and I'll be serving you. Do you need a minute?" A usual routine saying. Reese smiled up at him.

"Actually, I'll just have a short stack with a side of bacon." Reese said softly. She looked up at him with a bright smile. She hadn't seen a man with such eyes before. Other than Dean. She looked into them and was mesmerized. His eyes looked like a shot glass of whiskey and the sun was shining through it. His short but shaggy brown hair made his golden skin burst with light. And she thought Dean was the only attractive man.

"Alright. Anything else?" his deep voice snapped her out of her state.

"Oh. No. That will be it." she said softly. Jonah nodded and smirked. He turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen to place her order. Reese looked down at her coffee. She sighed and took a sip. Dean and Sam had finally stopped calling her only last night. Sam had left a few voicemails, asking if she ever needed anything she could call. But Dean would leave short messages. Telling her to call him, a few with a question of where she was. But the last message he left her hurt her heart. She could still hear the pain in his voice.

"Reese. Please answer me. I can't do this without you. Yeah, Sam is here but, I miss you. I've told you things I wouldn't tell anyone. I've opened up to you. I don't do that. I hate chick flick moments. Please..." Reese held back tears when she heard it. There was a long pause before he ended the call. "You know what. Do what ever it is you wanna do. I should've known you wouldn't stick around. Just a few hunts remember? I guess taking that chance at the motel was wrong, huh? Hell, maybe I'll see ya around. Maybe not." With that, he ended the call and she hadn't heard from them since. She was far into her own little world when Jonah's voice broke her thoughts.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he looked down at her with concern in his eyes. When Reese didn't answer he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Miss?" he said. Reese flinched at his touch then realized where she was. She looked down and saw her food on the table.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." Reese let out a soft laugh. Jonah smiled and took a seat in front of her.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener." Reese smiled at him. Jonah smiled back at her. She looked down at his arm and saw a tattoo running down his bicep to his forearm.

"That's some cool ink you got there..." Reese said, nodding to his arm. Jonah looked down and smiled.

"Thanks. It was my first one."

"What does it mean?" Reese said reaching out to touch his arm. She saw his forearm tense at her touch. The pad of her thumb ran down the markings in amazement.

"It's tribal. Something my dad was really into." He said, watching her fingers move over his arm.

"Was?"

"Yeah. He died a few years ago." he cleared his throat. "Hunting accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah. It's alright. So, what about you? Got any childhood memories you wanna let out?" Jonah put his chin in his hand and looked at her with a curious look in his eyes. Reese looked down and smiled. "Why am I a sucker for eyes?" she thought.

"My sister and I, we were, uh, hunting buffs. Always on the move looking for our next trophy. She passed a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry." he said. "What's your name?"

"Reese. Reese Novak." She decided she didn't want to use her real name. Thankfully she knew Castiel's vessels name and took it. "Thank you Cas!" she screamed in her head. Jonah held out his hand and Reese took it with a shake.

"Well, Reese Novak, I'm Jonah Witmur. It's great to meet you." She gently shook his hand and she felt something ripple through her hand and up her arm. It was warm and comforting. She didn't think anything of it and let go of his hand. She began nibbling at her food. Jonah looked down at his watch. He grinned at himself.

"This is going to sound kind of weird, but I get off in about five minutes. Will you wait for me?" The question took her by surprise but for some reason she couldn't say no.

"Yeah." she said quickly. Jonah smiled and stood to his feet.

"Great. Give me just a second to collet my tips and clock out. I'll be back." he turned to walk to the kitchen. "Oh, and breakfast is on me." he nodded with a smirk and headed out of sight. Reese watched him go and she shrugged her shoulders. She sipped on her coffee and glanced back at her watch. She looked up and saw Jonah walking back to her, without his name tag or apron. He smiled her way and nodded to the door. She quickly got to her feet and followed him out to the sidewalk. He turned and faced her.

"Could I get a ride?" he asked softly. Reese locked eyes with him. She couldn't refuse him. Something in the back of her mind was screaming to get in her car and drive far away. But something was keeping her from rational thought. She nodded and motioned to her car. Jonah's lips curled into a bright smile. "This is yours?" Reese nodded. "Wow." He walked around the Mustang, running his finger along with side of the it. He looked up at her, still smiling. "Can I drive it?" Reese felt a pang run through her chest. No one drives her car other than her. But again, she couldn't refuse him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. She looked down at them and tossed them to Jonah. He caught them and smiled. He unlocked the car and climbed into the driver seat. Reese motioned to her door and Jonah reached over and opened it. She climbed into the passenger seat and looked ahead. Jonah shoved the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. "Listen to her purr." Reese chuckled. "What year is she?"

"68" she said. Jonah nodded and tapped the breaks and put the car into drive. He pulled out of the parking spot and headed down the road and through the stop light. Reese reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She opened it and there was a missed call and voicemail from Sam. She called her voicemail and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Reese. It's Sam. Listen, Dean and I were on our way to Kentucky. Thought maybe you'd like to tag along because you've been there before. We caught a case of a possible vamp. Victims are being drained of blood and their bodies left dry. So, if you wanna come, you could meet us there." there a short pause. "It would mean a lot to Dean if you were there. He may not admit it but, he really misses you." the call ended and Reese looked out of the window. Jonah noticed her mood change and pulled over into an old parking lot. He put the car into park and turned his body to look at her. Reese wiped a lone tear that played on her eyelid. Jonah reached out and touched her shoulder. Reese turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." she chuckled, wiping her face.

"So, that's why you looked so down when you come into the diner."

"What?" Reese raised a brow in question.

"Bad breakup?" he asked in a low voice.

"I wouldn't say breakup. More like we were never together, but something was there?" she questioned herself. Jonah nodded, accepting her answer. Reese smiled, happy that he didn't push any farther. She looked back down at her hands. Her eye line was blocked by her hair. She didn't notice the small faint blue light shining through Jonah's eyes. He blinked and it was gone.

"You should call him." he said softly. Reese turned and looked at him confused. "Call him." Reese slowly nodded and opened her phone and called the one person she didn't want to talk to. She paused on his name and she pressed the call button. She looked straight ahead and waited. It rang three times before she heard Dean's voice.

"Reese?" he sounded relieved. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm in Kentucky. I decided I wanted to take a break from hunting and come back home for a little bit." she said softly. "I got your messages..."

"Why didn't you call back. At least to let us know you were okay." his voice deepened.

"Dean, I left on such awkward terms. I knew if I stayed around things would have gotten even more uncomfortable than they already were."

"How were they uncomfortable. I thought we moved past that when I was sort of on top of you." Reese blushed. She really hoped Sam wasn't around him. She felt even more embarrassed that Jonah was sitting next to her. She really hoped that he couldn't here the other guy on the phone. She lifted her hand to the bottom of the phone. "Jonah, will you excuse me for a moment?" Jonah nodded and she exited the car. She walked to the old building that was about to fall down. She sighed when she realized Dean was still on the other line.

"Dean, I'm not ready for this. Any of it. I promised a few hunts, and that's what you got. And then you go all soft shelled and kissy on me and then everything changed. I'm not ready to settle down or-"

"Who said we have to settle down?" Dean interrupted. "We're hunters, Reese. There is no settling down." That last sentence felt like a bullet to the heart. "That came out wrong. But you know what I mean. You didn't have to leave. I don't want you to leave."

"Dean, I had no choice. This whole thing with Lucifer and Michael is just too much for me. I thought hunting was just killing things that go bump in the night. You know, werewolves, vampires, the occasional wendigo. Angels and demons wasn't really on the agenda."

"Reese, please. Come back hunting with us. I promise I won't make it awkward. Please?" Reese sighed. If you can't beat them, join them. She thought.

"Do you know where I am?"

"Kentucky."

"I'm in Marion. It's a little over one hundred miles from Lexington. It's a little two stop light town south. If you blink, you'll miss it. I'm staying at the only motel in town. You can meet me there."

"Awesome. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Dean said. "Reese?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. About everything."

"Dean, I..." Reese felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before she fell to the ground. Everything in her eyes went black. She felt a surge of warmth flow her body before she fell into a painful sleep.

"Reese? What was that? Reese!" Dean screamed through the phone. Jonah stood from where Reese had fallen to the ground. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Reese! Answer me!"

"She's not going to be answering anybody anymore, Dean was it?"

"You son of a bitch! What did you do?"

"I just put her to sleep for a while. But, I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon. Jonah shut the phone and smiled evilly down at Reese."

________________________________________________________________________

Dean heard Reese grunt with pain on the other end of the phone. Panic washed over him as Sam walked back into the room. "Reese? What was that? Reese!" he screamed through the phone. Sam's eyes then widened with panic. Dean heard rustling on the other end of the line. Then he heard a male voice. Anger replaced the panic and he stood to his feet. "Reese! Answer me!"

"She's not going to be answering anybody more, Dean was it?" he voice said.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do?" Sam walked closer to Dean and he put the phone on speaker.

"I put her to sleep for a while. I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon." then the call ended. Dean squeezed the phone to the point he heard the plastic cracking. He threw the phone hard against the wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled. He turned and looked at his younger brother. "We have to go find her, Sammy."

"I know Dean, our duffles are already in the trunk." Sam said, trying to put a little comfort in his brother. Dean nodded and headed for the door. He patted his pocket to feel his keys and cursed under his breath. Sam smiled and held up the car keys and tossed them to his brother. Dean smirked and they both climbed into the Impala.

"I know she's in Kentucky, but where?" Sam said, pulling out the map from the glove box.

"She's in Marion." Dean said sternly. Sam nodded and looked down at the map. With his index finger he marked their position and fingered the interstate to Marion. "Okay, we take I-24 to Paducah and then take highway 60 straight to Marion. If we book it, we'll make it there by tonight." Dean nodded and planted his foot on the accelerator and the car picked up speed. He made a sharp left turn and took to the interstate. He weaved in and out of traffic, not caring about the way he was driving. Sam kept his eyes forward, ready to warn Dean of any sign on police activity. A small shred of panic rushed over him as he let out a small gasp when he saw blue flashing lights in front of them. The police had someone already pulled over. And Dean had no intension of slowing down. He pushed the car faster and he whipped past the traffic stop. Sam turned around in his seat to find the police car unmoving. He sighed in relief and turned back around to face the road.

"Uh, Dean. I know we're in a hurry, but I'd like to live through the ride." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood. Dean was silent. His mind too focused on the road and the objective at hand. He had to find Reese and save her from what ever monster that had her.

________________________________________________________________________

Reese groaned at the numbing pain that rushed through her arms. Her eyes cracked open to find her arms suspended above her. She moaned at the pain and tried to wiggle free. She winced at the small pinch on the base of her neck. She glanced down and saw a small tube run from her neck, around her body and up a silver pole to what looked like a blood bag. She sighed with exhaustion. Her breathing was ragged and she felt painfully cold. Her eyes snapped to her right when she saw Jonah come up next to her.

"What did you do to me?" she said softly. Jonah chuckled and walked in front of her. He reached up and moved her hair from her eyes.

"Just giving you what you want." Jonah whispered. He cupped her face in his hand and Reese felt the warmth roll through her again. "I can give you what you want." he said softly in her ear before Reese closed her eyes and fell back into the deep sleep again.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better.

Reese smiled as the old song rang through her ears. She rolled over on her back and stretched her aching muscles. Her ear twitched and the music coming from another room. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't where she last remembered. She sat up quickly and looked around at her surroundings. She felt cool air touch her skin and she quickly wrapped the sheet around her bare front. She looked down at her legs. They were bare and she had a silver anklet around her ankle. She lifted her leg to touch the anklet when the light caught something on her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the silver diamond band behind a princess cut diamond engagement ring. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it. She looked up and noticed she was in a master bedroom. The walls were a comforting beige, a television was hanging on the wall and home decor hanging around the room. She lifted her brow and threw the sheets off of her. She grabbed the robe that was hanging on the doorknob of the closet and wrapped it around her naked body. She opened the door and noticed a closet filled with clothes. And not hunter's clothes. Sure, she had a few plaid button downs and a few pairs of ratted jeans but everything else was clothes she only dreamed of owning. She went with her gut and grabbed a button down, pair of jeans and a pair of boots that she assumed were hers. She quickly dressed and started for the door when a male voice stopped her in her tracks. The voice was singing. The same song she woke up to, he was singing. Her lips pressed into a hard line as she followed the sound of the voice.

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better.

The voice turned into a humming sound. She tiptoed to sounds and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man, putting a small sleeping baby girl into her crib. Her voice caught in her throat when the man stood up straight and turned to face her. Her eyes widened when she caught the piercing green eyes. She let out a small gasp when the man smiled at her.

"Dean?" she said softly, astounded by the man that stood before her.

"Good morning." he whispered. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek. "It's about time you woke up. I thought you'd sleep all day." Dean walked past her and down the stairs. Reese looked over her shoulders and watched Dean move down to the next floor of the house. She slowly followed. She followed him into the kitchen. She let out another gasp at the sight of the room. Everything was brand new. It still had its shine. She looked over at Dean, who had just poured two mugs of coffee. She remained quiet. He turned with both mugs and walked over to her. He handed one of the mugs to her and kissed her cheek again before turning and taking a seat at the table. He reached over a a while speaker and turned it on. She heard soft snores coming from it. Dean looked up at her and smiled. "It took a little bit, but I finally got her to go back to sleep." Reese simply nodded, unable to speak at the sight before her. She remained standing, holding her mug and looked at the man before her. This wasn't the Dean she knew. This one was calmer, nicer and less of a smart-aleck. She looked at his outfit and bit her bottom lip. At least his sleeping clothes were the same. The plain black tee and grey sweat pants. She rubbed her forehead. "Come sit down." Dean said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She obeyed and sat in front of him. He looked down at the news paper and sipped on his coffee. Reese watched him closely, trying to take it all in. She looked down at his left hand. He was wearing a black wedding ring. She glanced at his right and noticed his mothers silver band was gone, as was the amulet necklace that Sam had given him. She decided to break the ice and ask him what the hell was going on.

"Dean?" she said, sitting her mug down. She laced her fingers together and looked at him. He looked up at her and smiled. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned. He crossed his arms and laid them on the table.

"I didn't go to sleep here. I..." then she remembered that she didn't remember. She looked down at her hands. "I don't actually remember where I fell asleep..." she said softly. Dean giggled at her.

"You fell asleep at your dads. We were over there last night and you fell asleep on the couch." Reese's head shot up.

"My dads?" she questioned harshly. Dean simply nodded. "Dean, my dad died a long time ago. I don't think it's a nice thing to joke about." Dean raised his brow.

"I'm not joking, babe. Your dad wanted to see Anna, so I called up Sam and Jess and we all went over there. And then Sam called mom and we all had a few drinks and you fell asleep." he explained. "Why would you say that your dad is dead? He seemed perfectly fine to me." Reese stood up and paced the room. He also stood and stopped her. She looked up at him. The band on his finger was cool against her arm. "Reese, are you sure you're okay?" Reese stared into his eyes and shook her head. She stepped away from him. Everything was wrong. Dean's mother was alive. Sam's college girlfriend was alive and her father was alive. She bit her lip hard and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, I'm not. I have no idea what this is." Her voice cracked. Dean let out a small sigh through his nose and closed his arms around her.

"Listen, I have to get to work. Why don't you stay here and spend some time with Anna. Get some rest." Dean pecked her forehead and Reese decided to go along with whatever reality this was. She nodded. "Good." he pecked her lips and started up the stairs to the bedroom. Reese kicked off her boots and sat them by the door. She walked into the living room to see pictures scattered along the walls and selves. She looked at every one of them, trying to put together the pieces in her head. She started with the wedding photo. She was dressed in a beaded white gown. Her hair was curled, half up and half down. Her veil hung low with her hair. She was smiling and she had tears on her cheeks. The girl with her face looked really happy in the picture. Then she looked over at Dean. He had grown his hair out a little bit and it was combed perfectly. He had a bright happy smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a black tux with a white under shirt. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Reese smiled to herself. They were happy. Then she looked at the other pictures. She saw Sam's college graduation picture. Sam had his arm around his older brothers shoulder, as did Dean. Both of them smiling brightly. Then she was the last picture on the self. The day she gave birth to a little girl. She was laying in a hospital bed with her family around her. Dean was sitting beside her, her father behind Dean. Jess on the other side and Sam behind her. Jessica had a swollen belly and Reese assumed she was pregnant. Sam and Jess both had bands on their left ringer finger. Everyone was so happy. She was finally happy. She heard Dean come back down the steps in a stained long sleeve shirt and a pair of oil spotted jeans. She turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. Dean walked up to her and Reese threw her arms around him. Dean's arms wrapped around her waist. Tears spilled from her eyes as she squeezed Dean harder around his neck. Dean let her go and she wiped her face. Dean smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'm just finally happy."

"What's gotten into you lately." Dean said softly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he cupped her cheek. She covered his hand with hers.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just..." she paused and sighed with happiness. "I just feel like I've been given a second chance."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Reese said, still smiling. "Go on to work. I might go see Dad today. See what he's up to." Dean nodded and kissed her. Reese melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slipped her tongue between his lips and explored his mouth. Dean moaned into her mouth and tangled his hands in her hair. He groaned as he pulled away.

"You always do this. I have to get to work." he kissed her cheek and she finally saw his classic grin. "Maybe when I get home."

"I'll hold you to it." Reese said pecking his lips one more time. Dean side stepped her and grabbed his keys. He looked back at her and blew her a kiss and she smiled at him. She walked to the door as he left it open as he walked outside. It was warm outside and the smell of the summer air filled her nose. She opened her eyes and saw him get into the Impala. She chuckled. "At least that didn't change." she said to herself. She gave a small wave before heading back inside. She closed the door when the Impala roared to life. She laid her back against the door and laughed at herself. She had been given a second chance at life. No hunting, no monsters, no death. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She had a normal life, with a normal man. Dean Winchester. Now she held his name as her own. She was now a Winchester. And for some reason, something kept itching at her mind. She shook it off and began figuring out what she did during the day.


	5. Part Five: Hunter's Don't Get Second Chances

Part Five: Hunters Don’t Get Happy Endings

Reese walked up stairs to Anna’s room. She tiptoed into the room to find her little girl sound asleep. She recalled the song that Dean had been singing to her. She smiled to herself. She can remember when she rode with him in the Impala that he would hum “Hey Jude” to himself. She found it very soothing when she was curled up in the passenger seat. She could see why the baby fell asleep so easily. She quietly pulled up a chair and sat next to the crib and watched Anna sleep. She could hear the soft snores coming from the little one. She leaned down and put her chin in her hands. Her head popped up soon after, realizing that she could see her father again. She let out a small gasp when she got up and went back downstairs to find out where exactly her father was. She scanned the rooms, looking for some sort of planner or address book. She smiled when she found one laying beside the phone on the kitchen counter. She flipped through the pages and found her fathers address. She wrote it down on her hand before going back upstairs to get Anna. She readied herself and the baby before stepping out into the garage. She snorted when she saw a minivan sitting there. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” she whispered to herself. She looked down at Anna, who had her fingers jammed into her little mouth. “A friggin minivan?” she asked. She sighed annoyingly and loaded herself and the baby into the van. She was a little disappointed that her Mustang wasn’t there, but things had been so different in this reality, that it didn’t cross her mind as to why she didn’t have it. She put the van into reverse and eased out of the garage and onto the road. She put it into drive and started to her destination.   
________________________________________________________________________

“Damn it!” Dean screamed as he slammed the steering wheel. Sam sighed as he tried tracing their last call with Reese.   
“We’ll find her, Dean.” Sam said, trying to give his brother a little comfort.   
“This is why I didn’t want her to leave! I knew something like this would happen!”  
“She’s a good hunter. She’ll make it.”  
“And what if we don’t make it in time, huh?” Dean yelled.   
“We will. She’s strong. You know that.” Sam replied, keeping his tone soft. Dean sighed hard. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.   
“Where are we.” he said as more of a statement than a question.   
“We’re just outside of Paducah. We still have about an hour before we get to Marion. Once we get off the interstate and onto the highway, it’s a straight stretch there.” Sam said, looking down at the map.   
“I have an idea. It’s a long shot, but it may work.” Dean said, pulling the car over onto the shoulder of the interstate.   
“What are you doing? We need to hurry.”  
“Shut up.” Dean said as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. “Cas, I need you buddy. Reese was taken and we need help finding her. If you could get down here to help me…”   
“Hello, Dean. Sam.” a voice said behind the boys in the backseat. The boys turned around to find Castiel in the backseat.  
“That was fast.” Dean said.  
“You need help finding Reese. I’m here to help.”  
“Can you find her?” Sam asked.   
“I can try. Give me a moment.” Cas replied before closing his eyes to sense her presence. He hummed to himself before opening them again. “She’s in Marion Kentucky.” Dean rolled his eyes.   
“We know that much. We just need to know where in Marion.” Cas closed his eyes again. His brows knitted closer together.   
“I found her. She’s in an old warehouse downtown. A Djinn has her.” Cas said, opening his eyes to look at the boys. Before anyone could say anything, Dean had floored the accelerator and was back on the road at a high speed. The jolt of the car threw Cas back against the back rest of the seat. Sam grabbed the side of the door to steady himself. Dean kept his eyes on the road, too focused to hear any objections from Sam or Cas. He needed to find Reese before it was too late. 

________________________________________________________________________

Jonah walked around Reese’s hanging body. Her eyes distant, as she was in too deep with the Djinn’s spell. He smiled and ran his hand down her face, throwing her deeper into her dream world. His arm lit a light shade of blue through this tribal markings. He smiled again when Reese’s head went limp and her eyes fully closing. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese drove to her father’s address. As she got closer, she saw her Mustang sitting in the driveway. She smiled as she pulled up behind it. She put the car into park and walked around to get her daughter. Once she had everything, she turned and walked up the stairs to the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked. She let out the air in her lungs when she heard the doorknob turn and open. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a woman open the door.   
“Reese! It’s about time you got here. Dean called an hour ago.” the woman said. Reese was speechless. The woman looked at her for a moment before settling her eyes on the baby. “And there is little Anna!” the woman took the car seat from Reese and walked into the living room. “Well, come on in!” Reese blinked a few times before entering the house. She took a seat on the sofa and looked at the woman holding her child.   
“Athena…” she said softly.   
“Yeah…” she said, looking up at Reese, slowly bouncing the baby on her knee.   
“How… you’re….” she stuttered.  
“Reese, are you okay?” she said, putting the baby down back in the seat. She stood to her feet and walked to her little sister.   
“Oh, God!” Reese yelled as she got up and threw herself around Athena. Confused, Athena hugged her back and smiled. Reese let go and looked into her sisters eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again!” Athena chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“Chill out. I’ve only been gone a couple of months.” Athena said, walking into the kitchen. Reese picked up Anna and followed her, only to be stuck in her step again when she saw her father sitting at the table.  
“Daddy.” Reese whispered. Dale looked up and smiled.  
“There you are!” he stood with open arms and Reese automatically embraced him. Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her free arm around her father. Reese held onto her father as if he was going to disappear again. Dale squeezed a little tighter before letting his youngest daughter go. He smiled down at Anna, whose little arms were reaching out for him. Reese offered Anna to Dale and he happily took her in his arms. She smiled with tears in her eyes at the sight of her father holding the child she called hers. She blew the breath she was holding and chuckled. Dale looked up at her with a smile. “You passed out on us last night. Dean practically had to carry you to the car.”   
“I guess I was tired.” Reese said softly. Athena laughed.   
“Please, you had a couple of beers and passed out. I guess having kids makes you a light weight.” she continued to laugh. There was this whole life that Reese had no idea about. Reese smiled and turned around to enter the living room, only to find more pictures of her so called apple pie life. She smiled as she scanned over them. She saw pictures of Athena and herself when they were younger, their high school graduation pictures, and one caught her eye and made her tear up again. It was her wedding day, and Athena had her arms around her. Both faces lit up with smiles. Tears threatened to drop when she saw the picture of Athena and Dean. In her hunter’s life, when Athena was alive, Athena would hold some anger towards any male who even looked Reese’s way. To see Athena and the man she married so close and happy brings joy to her heart. Athena was on Dean’s back, holding a thumbs up to the photographer. Reese smiled again when Athena walked in behind her.   
“That was a happy day, little sis.” she said softly, setting her chin on her younger sister’s shoulder. Reese laid her head on hers and smiled again.   
“I never thought I’d be happy.” she said softly. Athena leaned up and patted her shoulder.   
“Everyone deserves happiness.” With that, Athena walked back into the kitchen. Reese turned and watched her go. She started toward her family when something stopped her. She heard echoes of a voice in her ears. A shallow pain would wrap around her wrists, causing them to numb. She rubbed her wrists absently and shook the feeling off as she continued to her destination. She smiled when she saw Dale holding Anna in air, making her scream with happiness. Reese took a seat beside her father as Athena placed a mug of coffee in front of her.   
“Thanks.” she said softly. Athena nodded.   
“So…” Athena started as she took her seat at the table. “I say you and Dean need some serious alone time. Let me keep Anna for the night while you and Dean have the night to yourselves, huh?” Dale chuckled at her comment. He knew exactly what Athena meant by alone time. His eldest was never the subtle one. Reese’s cheeks heated slightly at her sister. In her hunter’s life, she never saw Dean in ‘that’ way. She never had the intentions to know him that way. But, in this life, she’s had plenty experience with him, something that struck her curiosity. She had kissed him before he left with such love and that feeling was new to her. Sure, they had a moment in the motel before she left them, but that was lust and want. Not love. But here, in this life, that moment seems to be filled with much more. And that defiantly made her curious. Reese nodded at her sister.   
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” she said simply, looking to her father who only smiled.  
“I’m staying here with dad anyway. So Anna will be with me and dad. You guys won’t have any interruptions.” Athena finished while wagging her brows at her sister. Reese bowed her head as she took a sip of her coffee. “So, I’m going to call Dean, tell him theres an emergency, that way he’ll rush right home and…”  
“Hey! No need to give the man a heart attack.” Dale interrupted. “Just call him and tell him the plans, let him get a full days work in.” Dale finished, looking back down at the newspaper. Reese looked over to her father and noticed the heading on the front page. “MAN KILLED IN ANIMAL ATTACK”. Reese knitted her brows as she looked further into the article.  
“Hey, dad? Can I see that?” she asked for the paper.  
“Sure.” he said, handing the paper over to her. Reese laid it flat on the table and began reading.   
An on going investigation is still underway after a man was brutally murdered a few months ago. Local enforcement believe it to be a large vicious animal. The U.S Wildlife Service is head in the investigation. A local believes that an animal had nothing to do with the attack. “An animal does not have the strength to rip open a grown mans chest and remove his heart.” he said. “This attack was done by a mad man.” The investigation is still ongoing. If anymore information is released, that information will be brought to the publics attention.   
Reese bites her lip. She plays is cool as she returns the paper to her father and stands to her feet. “Thank you guys for keeping Anna. I’m going to go home and get ready for the night.” she wags her brows at her sister.  
“Go right ahead, sister. You kids have fun!” Athena throws her a thumbs up as Reese treks to the door and back home. He mind reeling as she drove home. A mans chest ripped open and his heart removed. A werewolf, she thinks. She killed a werewolf a few months ago when she first met the Winchester Brothers. She continues to bite her lip as her mind plays over the past events. If the werewolf was never killed, then how many more people that she saved are dead? She shakes the feeling off as she remembers her second chance. She can’t worry about that now. A civilian wouldn’t. A hunter would. And she isn’t hunter anymore. None of them were. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

“We’re almost there.” Dean whispered to himself. He, Sam and Cas just arrived into the one stop light town of Marion Kentucky. Cas had informed them that Reese was in an old factory building on the outside of town. Coming in at the north end of town, they just had to get to the other end and search the building.   
“The building Cas was talking about is on our left. It sits in old parking lot. You can’t miss it.” Sam said. Cas remained quiet in the back seat, using his senses to find Reese in his angelic way. Dean nodded at his brother. Dean drove as fast as the speed limit would allow before Cas sat up between the boys and pointed toward the building Reese was in. Dean clenched his jaw tight as he pulled into the parking lot up the block. He wanted to keep the car in close proximity just in case they needed to make a quick get-a-away. Once the car was parked, the three man exited the car and moved around to the trunk of the car. Dean popped the hood and Sam began digging through their arsenal. He pulled out a jar filled with lamb’s blood and three silver daggers. He slowly dipped the edges in the jar and handed them to the others. Dean nodded and stormed toward the building. Cas and Sam jumped in front of him. “Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on, Dean.” he held up his hands to stop his brother. “We can’t just go barging in there, guns a blazing. We need a plan.”  
“I have a plan!” Dean yelled as he held up with the blood covered weapon. Sam glanced at Cas who was staring at Dean.   
“Reese will be fine for just a little longer, Dean. Let us think this through.” he said, keeping his voice low. Dean looked at Cas and his face softened. He exhaled through his nose and dropped his arm. He looked at the building for a point of entry. Cas looked back at Sam who nodded. Dean pointed at the building.  
“There.” he said, pointing at the side door. It as slightly cracked open. “We can sneak in through there. Take out the Djinn and get Reese out of there.” Sam looked to where Dean was gesturing to. Sam nodded and glanced at Cas. The three of them started the trek to the building, ready to save their fellow hunter. 

________________________________________________________________________

Time seemed to fly by before Reese heard the front door open and shut again. “Reese?” she heard Dean call. “I’m home.” His voice rang through the house and hit Reese’s ears like a bell. A smile spread across his lips as she turned and walked into the living room. She stopped when she saw him. It had only been a mere eight hours since she last saw him, but it was like she was seeing him for the first time. She smiled at his look. His hair was matted with sweat. His face, arms and clothes covered in dirt, oil and grease. Dean looked up and saw Reese staring. He smiled as he took the rag out of his back pocket. “What’s are you staring at?” he chuckled. Reese continued to smile as she made her way. The words got lost on her lips as she finally closed the distance between them. Dean stood still as Reese brushed her lips over his. She could tastes his days work on her tongue. She pulled back slowly and looked up at him. A confused look was on his face as he looked into her eyes. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked quietly. She giggled and looked down at her feet.   
“I just missed you, is all.” she said, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his again. He chuckled against her lips and gently pulled away.   
“Well, before this goes any further, I’m going to go wash this stink of me. Then we can pick up where we left off?” he questioned her. Reese smiled devilishly. He pecked her lips and started up with the stairs with a swat on his behind. He laughed as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Reese laughed and wrapped her arms around herself.   
“I could get used to this…” she whispered and darted up the stairs to join her husband in the shower.

________________________________________________________________________

Sam, Dean and Cas quietly snuck to the side of the building that Reese was in. Sam crept ahead, weapon at the ready. He slowly opened the door and peeked around. He turned to look at his brother and Cas. He nodded, letting them know that it was safe to proceed. The three of them crept through the long dark hallway, until they reached another door, that was slightly open. “Does this guy not know how to close a damn door?” Dean asked, aware that this rescue could be too easy. Sam scoffed and Cas knitted his brows at Dean. Dean shook his head and continued forward. He stopped and opened the squeaky door as quietly as he could. He winced as the door was not silent at all. Once is was open enough to squeeze through, the boys filed in one by one until they were in the open part of the factory. Dean looked around at the dark space. Trying to pinpoint where the Djinn might be keeping Reese. Sam looked in the opposite of Dean, coving every inch that Dean didn’t. Cas used his abilities to sense Reese’s life force. He had lock on it, but it was faint. He stopped and grabbed Dean’s shoulder.   
“We need to hurry, Dean. Reese’s life force is fading. Fast.” Dean could see the look on Castiel’s face, and knew he wasn’t lying. He nodded and continued his search. He took a few steps forward when a large metal plate smacked him in the face, causing him to collapse on the floor with a grunt.   
“Dean!” Sam screamed falling to his brother’s side. Sam moved Dean’s hands from his face and saw the blood gushing from his nose and lips. Dean groaned out in pain. Sam looked up to see the Djinn throw his foot at him, knocking Sam back on his heels. He fell onto his back, now with a busted lip. The Djinn caught Cas off guard as well. The Djinn threw a hefty right hook into the angel’s jaw, tossing him a few feet back.   
“She’s mine! And you’re not going to take her!” The Djinn yelled. Dean’s eyes opened quickly, recognizing the Djinn’s voice. He groaned as he threw back his legs, making is toes hit the ground above his head, using his lower strength to thrust his body upward, standing to his feet. He looked down at his right, seeing the blood stained dagger a few feet away from him.   
“I guess we do this man to man.” Dean said, wiping the blood from his nose, smearing it across his cheek. “Or monster.” he smirked. Jonah lunged forward with a yell, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and Dean did the same. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Reese could hear the water running in the bathroom. She pressed her ear to the door and heard Dean humming Metallica. She smiled to herself. This Dean wasn’t too different from the hunter Dean. She straightened her body and began unbuttoning her plaid. She moved it down her shoulders and let it hit the floor. She unbuckled her belt and dragged her jeans down her legs, stepping out of them. She kicked her now discarded clothes to the side of the wall and stepped into the bathroom quietly. Dean hadn’t heard her come in. Reese smiled as she smelled the fresh scents coming from the shower. She removed the rest of her clothing and she stepped in behind Dean. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. He smiled, knowing she would eventually join him. He turned around in her arms and brought his lips to hers. 

________________________________________________________________________

Dean threw a right hook into Jonah’s jaw, making him stumble. Jonah bent over in pain and Dean saw the perfect opportunity. He grabbed Jonah by the back of the shirt and brought his knee into Jonah’s abdomen. Jonah yelped when Dean’s knee made contact. Jonah stood straight and bit his lip. He clenched his fist and threw it at Dean, making contact with his nose. Dean winced at the pain and threw up his arm in defense to Jonah’s next swing. Fist flying left and right, legs and feet making contact at the lower parts of their bodies, Sam and Cas decided it was best to take advantage of the situation. Cas followed Reese’s life force trail while Sam searched the area for their lost weapons.

________________________________________________________________________

Reese snaked her arms around Dean’s neck as his hands roamed down her body. Reese moaned into his lips as his hands had found their destination. Dean splayed his fingers on her backside. Reese could feel the hot water run down her arms and down her front as she pulled Dean even closer to her body. It’s like she couldn’t get enough of him. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Reese bites Dean’s lower lip. Then running her tongue along her bite. A low growl came from his throat as he pushed her softly against the shower wall. Reese laughed at his roughness. Her fingers combed through his short hair as he brought her legs up around his waist. 

________________________________________________________________________  
Sam found one dagger, lodged under a crack in the concrete wall. He grabbed the hilt and pulled. But it wasn’t moving. He huffed in anger as he looked around for the other two weapons. He glanced up at Jonah and Dean, still fighting like there was no tomorrow. Sam was surprised that Dean hadn’t torn Jonah apart. Sam shook the feeling off as he continued to look for the weapon to kill the Djinn. Cas walked through the factory, trying to locate Reese. He threw back a few broken ceiling pieces and he saw her. Knowing where she was, Cas rushed back to Sam. “Sam! I found her!” he yelled, his voice echoing through the factory. But his voice didn’t register in Dean’s mind. All he could think about was beating the guy to a pulp for kidnapping Reese. Sam huffed again and decided that it was the dagger in the wall or nothing. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese gasped in bliss as Dean entered her center. He buried his head in nook of her neck and started moving within her. Reese clenched her fingers in his hair, gasping with pure ecstasy. “Oh, Dean.” she let out. Dean bit into her neck as he pressed her harder into the wall. Reese never thought she’d actually sleep with Dean. She almost had in that motel but Sam had interrupted that moment. Now that she was in the process of sleeping with Dean, it actually kind of pissed her off. And that drove her on. She began to move her hips to counter Dean’s movements, making him hit the spot that drove her wild. She let out a loud moan and that drove Dean to move faster inside her. His arms tightened around her and his hips moved faster. Reese was getting close.   
A sound rang through her ears and she gasped loudly. Not because of Dean, but sound of his voice, calling out to her. But it sounded distant, like he was far away. She moved her head to look at Dean. He looked into her eyes as continued to move. Reese didn’t lose eye contact with him as he moved within her. His name spilled from her lips as he caught them in his mouth.

________________________________________________________________________

Dean threw a hard pounding punch against the side of Jonah’s head. Jonah stumbled back. Dean looked up and saw Reese’s body hanging from the ceiling and he started for her. “Reese!” But Jonah recovered from the blow long enough to clock Dean again. Dean growled with frustration as he launched his body at him. They fell to the ground hard. Dean sat on top of Jonah as he began throwing punches at his face. Jonah was unrecognizable just by the few punches Dean had given. Dean heard Sam call out his name.   
“Dean!” Sam threw the now freed dagger toward him. Dean landed one more blow before catching the blade by the hilt. He turned the blade downwards in his palm and drove it into Jonah’s chest. Jonah yelled out in agony as Dean twisted the blade.

________________________________________________________________________

Now she thought was going crazy. Now she heard Sam’s voice. But the voices seemed so far away. But she was so far in the bliss of Dean, she couldn’t worry about the voices. The way Dean was moving inside her and the way his arms held onto her, there wasn't much she could think about. She moaned into his mouth as he was pushing her closer and closer to edge. She continued to counter his movements with her hips. His tongue explored her mouth with ease. She was being pushed over the edge. She let out a series of moans and that drove Dean to go faster harder. And that finally pushed Reese over the edge. Her climax was hard and long, making her body shudder around him. She breathed harshly into his ear. The voices in head kept getting louder and louder. But Dean's voice of this reality rang through her like no other. "I love you." She moved her head to look at him. She heard it. She heard him. Those words. But Sam's voice kept growing louder and louder. Dean's voice kept getting louder and louder. She hopped down off of Dean's waist and covered her ears.   
"Reese! Reese!" the voices called out to her. She turned and looked at Dean who was just staring at her. He wasn't moving to see if she was alright. He just looked at her blankly. She screwed her eyes closed and when she opened them again, her second chance at life was gone. 

________________________________________________________________________

Dean had sat on top of Jonah until the last breath escaped his lungs. He pulled the dagger our from his chest and plunged it once more for good measure. He breathed hard and stood to his feet. "Dean!" he heard Cas's voice and Dean ran to his direction. He turned the corner to see Sam and Cas trying to get a now awake Reese down from the ceiling. She groaned painfully as the boys finally got her down. Dean held her head while Sam and Cas worked on the rest of her. Cas gently removed the needle from her neck and Sam carefully removed her restraints on her wrists. She groaned again with Cas removed the needle completely.   
"Shh. It's alright. We got ya." Dean said, taking out his rag from his pocket and placing it on her neck. He looked up at Cas. "Can you fix her? Like work a miracle?" Cas nodded slowly and leaned down on his knees and placed two fingers on his head. Cas's eyes glow bright as his power trailed from his heart to her head. Reese could feel the warmth returning to her body and her external wounds healing. But deep down, Cas couldn't fix her internal wounds. She had lost her second chance at life. Her second chance with her family. She'd only seen them for a short amount of time before she was brought back to reality. She let out a sharp breath once Cas was finsihed healing her. She looked up and saw a set of bright, concerned green eyes staring at her. A smile played on her lips as she reached to touch his face to make sure Dean was real. Once her fingers touched his skin, she wrapped her fingers around the back of neck and pulled him firmly to her, crashing her lips to his. This caught Dean by surprise, but he eventually let it go as he melted into the kiss. The two stayed that way for a moment before Sam cleared his throat. Reese let Dean go and looked up at him. She reached out and grabbed Sam by the color of his jacket and embraced him a hug. Sam grunted with her strength around him. She let him go and looked at Cas. He nodded, noting his uncomforability with hugging. She nodded with a smile and Dena helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. Reese nodded and looked around her. Seeing Jonah on the other side of the room, she gasped at seeing his body.   
"Why is Jonah dead?" she asked. Dean's brows raised as he turned and looked at the deceased Djinn.   
"Um. He was a Djinn. He took you and brought you here. If we hadn't gotten here when we did, you would have dried out completely. Luckily, we have an Angel on our side." Dean finsihed patting Cas on the back.   
"I'm always happy to help the Winchesters. And Miss Nyles." Cas said, slightly bowing.   
"Oh, Cas. No need for formalities. I know I haven't known you as long as they have, but you can call me Reese." She said, taking a step toward him and wrapping her arms around him. She could feel Cas tense at her gester and she couldn't help but laugh. She stepped back and started for the exit without looking at the boys. After seeing a reality that felt so real, she was saddened to see it go. The three men followed her out, Dean kicking Jonah's body on the way. His way of saying 'I told you so'. 

Once back outside and back to the Impala, Sam suggested they drive back an hour to Paducah to stay at a hotel for once. It was a bit pricy, but it was the only way to make Reese comfortable. They agreed. Cas had left to go back to his angel duties, and three hunters started back Paducah. Reese remained quiet in the back seat while she listened the music coming from the radio. Sam had fallen alseep and she also started to doze. Dean had turned off the radio and started to hum to himself. Reese's lips turned up as she knew the song he was humming. "Hey Jude." His humming finally put her at some sort of peace and she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Part Six: The Pale Rider

Reese was finally on board with the Michael and Lucifer situation. Dean had a wild idea to kill the devil with the legendary colt. During the case with the Supernatural books, that actually turned out to be a case, Sam caught some information from his “super-fan”. According to her, a demon named Crowley was in possession of the colt. The three hunters high tailed it to South Dakota to meet with Bobby, to see if they could locate the demon and regain the colt. 

That proved to be difficult. Reese, Dean, Sam and Bobby all sat around the table, searching book after book on how to locate the King of the Crossroads. Reese slapped her hands on the table in frustration. “Why the hell can we not summon him?”  
“It doesn’t work like that.” Sam said. “There’s no telling who will come for the summoning. There are hundreds of crossroad demons. It’s like a one in a million chance of actually getting the right guy.” Sam said, laying his chin down on his crossed arms. Reese sighed. She was getting tired of looking through all the books and words, they were starting to mold together. She glanced over at Dean, who had dozed off. She chuckled at the way he looked. His legs were propped up on the table, his ankles crossed. He was leaning against the table with his elbow and his head was propped by his fist. Bobby wasn’t in the mood for sleepers. He rolled his wheelchair to Dean and slapped his arm down, causing Dean’s head to drop quickly. He snorted when he finally woke up.  
“Wake up, ya idjit.” Bobby grumbled as he wheeled over the book self to retrieve another book.   
“What! I’m tired of reading. You know I hate doing research…” Dean mumbled, getting comfortable again. Reese and Sam shook their heads as they continued reading. Out of nowhere, Dean pops up with his eyes wide. “Cas! We can get Cas to seek him out!”  
“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Bobby said, thinking that Dean could be on to something. 

________________________________________________________________________

Cas had been given the mission to find Crowley and follow him. Dean told him to call him if he found him, and he, Reese and Sam would figure out the rest. Cas agreed. With a slight flutter of wings, Cas was gone. He was gone for a day before he finally called. Dean put him on speaker so he and Reese could listen. They were sitting on a backroad, ready to high tail it to where ever Cas told them to. Sam was leaning against the Impala looking out into the distance, taking in the rare beauty of his surroundings. Reese was sitting on the hood of the Impala, with Dean between her legs, with his back to her. Reese leaned against his back to better hear the conversation. “Got him.” Cas said. “The demon Crowley is making a deal. Even as we speak, it’s… going… down.” he stuttered with his words. Reese chuckled, knowing Cas’s vocabulary was getting better the more time he spent with them. Dean flinched with confusion.   
“Going down?” Dean shook his head, amused. “Right. Okay, Huggy Bear. Just don’t lose him.”  
“I won’t lose him.” Cas said. Dean hung up the phone and turned to Reese. He smiled as he put his arms on her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam turned to see if there was anything useful that Cas had told them and he quickly turned around again, seeing Dean and Reese lip locked. He decided to take a walk up the trail to give them a little alone time. Dean pressed his lips to hers. She giggled against him and pulled away.  
“I really hope we can end this soon. I’m tired of looking over my shoulder.” She said. Dean nodded. He knew where she was getting at. After a couple of weeks of begging for her to explain what the Djinn had made her see, Reese finally told him. Dean couldn’t promise the apple pie life or her family, but he would try his damnedest to make her happy. And she agreed.   
“I know. Me too. Come on. I wanna be moving by the time Cas calls us.” Dean pecked her lips once more before letting her hop off the car. “Sam! Let’s go!” he called to his brother. Sam jogged back up the trail and hopped into the Impala. They were back on the road, awaiting Cas’s call. 

About two hours after Cas’s first call, Dean receives his second. He quickly answers. “Yeah.”  
“I followed him. It’s not far, but it’s layered in Enochian warding magic. I can’t get in.”   
“That’s okay.” Dean said. “You did great. We’ll take it from here.” Dean hung up the phone and pressed the accelerator to push the car faster. Cas had given them the location and Dean could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

________________________________________________________________________

“I hate this.” Reese gritted as Dean zipped up the black knee high dress.   
“We gotta sell it, Reese.” he replied. Sam snickered as he could see the look on Reese’s face. She hated wearing dresses. She hated wearing heels, she hated anything remotely girly. Yes, she did her hair and ‘some’ make up on occasions, but this was too much. She let out another sigh as she stepped into the suede black heels. She turned to Dean who gave her a teethy smile. “You look fine. You only have to be in this get up until Sam and me get the colt. Then you can strip in the back seat.” he said, wagging his brows at her. She peered annoyingly into his eyes.  
“Don’t push it.” she snarled. She turned and faced the direction of the gigantic house. She let out one more sigh before walking towards it. She turned and looked back at the boys, who were at the trunk of the Impala getting what they needed. She looked forward and noticed she was almost to the gate. She straightened the hem of the dress and walked up to the buzzer. She wrapped her arms around herself as she pressed the button.   
“Yeah?” a mans voice replied.   
“Hello? My car broke down. I need some help.” Reese heightened her voice to sound like a helpless girl. In her mind she could hear Dean. ‘We gotta sell it’. She waited until the voice replied back to her.  
“I’ll be down in the minute.” the voice sounded annoyed. She didn’t care though. She turned and watched the boys hop the fence into the house’s property. She didn’t have to wait long before the gate opened. She turned and walked through. She cleared her throat and straightened her dress again. She gritted her teeth, knowing she was going to kill Dean and Sam for making her wear such a thing. She looked up and saw two men in suits coming her way. She walked forward to them. “Evening, pretty lady.” the man with blonde hair said, shooting her a smut grin. He waved to her. “Get yourself in here.” Reese kept her arms wrapped around herself. ‘Sell it Reese.’ she told herself. She chuckled at the blonde.  
“I just need to make a call.” she let out. Her voice still pitched high. The blonde shook his head.  
“You don’t need to call anyone, baby.” he turned and looked at the dark haired man behind him. “We’re the only help you’re ever gonna need.” Reese bit her lip.  
“You know what? I think I should wait by my car.” she turned her back against them and she soon felt a cold hand on her shoulder. The man’s voice grew deeper and his eyes blinked black, but Reese didn’t see his eyes.   
“We said get your ass in here.” Reese held her breath as she turned and knocked his arm away while kicking his knee, taking him to the ground. Sam came up behind the dark haired man and shoved the demon blade through the side of the neck. The demon glowed orange before crumbling to the ground. Sam kicked him away and came up behind the blonde. He grabbed him by the hair and shoved the blade in the back of his head. He pushed him down once he knew the demon was dead. Dean came up behind Reese and grabbed her shoulder, making her jump.  
“Nice work, Reese.” he said quietly.  
“Thanks.” she replied. Dean handed her a duffle with a new set of clothes and a pair of wire cutters. She stepped behind one of the large bushes and changed as quickly as she could. She came out and nodded to the boys and they followed her around the house to the electrical unit. Dean pointed to the main power line and Reese snipped it in half, cutting off all the power. The three got into the house and they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.   
“It’s Crowley, right?” Sam’s voice echoed through the house. The demon stopped in his tracks.   
“So, the Three Stooges finally found me. Took you long enough.” he said, his english accent biting through their ears. Sam and Dean stood tall while Reese stood straight after kneeling. Crowley walked forward toward them but stopped, noticing that the edge of the rug was rippled, like it had been moved. Reese was kneeling before due to the fact she was painting a devil’s trap under the rug. She winced at herself, knowing she had been made. The boy’s jaws clenched in unison. Crowley sighed and and bent down to move the rug. “Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?” The three hunters were grabbed from behind, keeping them in place. Crowley took out the colt from his suit jacket pocket and held it up for them to see. “This is it, right?” he said glancing back to the hunters. “This is what it’s all about.” He looked back down at it once more before taking aim toward the trio. Reese gasped and the boy’s eyes went wide. The plan had back fired. But Crowley’s slight movement to the left caught them by surprise as he fired three shots, hitting the three demons that had them pinned, in the head. They collapsed to the ground, freeing the hunters. They looked at Crowley in utter shock. “We need to talk. Privately.” he turned away and started walking to the office at the end of the hall. The trio looked at each other, still in shock. They decided to follow him. They entered the office, just a few steps behind Crowley.  
“What the hell is this?” Dean asked, looking around at the vintage office.   
“Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?” Crowley chirped, holding the colt back up to see. He waved his hand and the door shut behind them. “There’s no reason you or anyone should know this even exists at all. Except that I told you.” Reese was becoming annoyed. She cocked her hip and placed her hands there.   
“You told us?” Sam asked.   
“Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine.”  
“Why?” Sam kept his voice low. “Why tell us anything?” Crowley held the point of the gun in the air. He seemed to be admiring it again. Reese and Dean both sighed in unison. Crowley then pointed the gun at Dean. His shoulders tensed and Reese took a step forward, grabbing his hand.   
“I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face.” his tone seeped with venom. Dean nodded.   
“Uh-huh. Okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?” Dean said. Crowley lowered the gun.  
“It’s called survival.” he placed the gun on the desk. “But I forgot you three, at best, are functional morons.”  
“Hey! You’re functioning morons.” Dean spat, instantly regretting it. Reese held back a chuckle. In the six months she’s known him, he was never good with come backs. Crowley shrugged off his mistake and kept talking.   
“Lucifer isn’t a demon, remember? He’s an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you’re just filthy bags of pus.” He turned and grabbed a glass, bottle of scotch, and poured him a glass. “That’s the way he feels about you.” Dean and Sam both glanced down at the gun, thinking of a way to get it and kill Crowley. “What can he think about us?”   
“But he created you.” Reese said, stepping into sight. She was shielded by the boy’s height. She thought she might as well make her presence known.  
“To him were just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we’re next.” he sighed. “So, help me, huh?” he smirked. “Let’s all go back to simpler better times. Back to when we could follow our natures. I’m in sales, damn it. So what do you say? What if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?” he turned and picked up the colt and held it out to them. They all looked at him like he was crazy. He shook it at them. Sam was hesitant, but he reached for it anyway. When the grip was in his hand, he nodded to Reese and Dean.  
“Okay.” Sam said, mostly to himself.  
“Great.” Crowley smiled brightly at them.   
“You wouldn’t happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?” Sam knew he was pushing it, but he had to take a chance.   
“Thursday. Birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri.” Sam nodded in approval and looked back to his brother.  
“Great.” Sam said, looking down at the colt. “Thanks.” He held up the colt point blank at Crowley’s face and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Crowley got up and went around to his desk, unfazed by the attempt on his life.   
“Oh yeah, right, you probably need some more ammunition.” Dean took a step forward.   
“Uh, excuse me, but aren’t you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?”   
“Number one: He’s going to wipe us all out anyway. Two: After you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three: How about you don’t miss! Okay! Morons!” he yelled before throwing a sleeve of bullets to Dean and then disappearing. The three were shocked and annoyed at the same time. Reese threw up her hands.  
“Well, I say we head back to Bobby’s and party like there’s no tomorrow, huh?” she said, turning to head back back outside to the car. The boys shrugged and followed her. Once they caught up to her, she stopped and turned to them. “And call Cas. He needs to let lose too. Oh, and I’m gonna call up some friends to help with the hunt and to party!” she smiled as she turned and hopped into the Impala. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese had called Ellen and Jo to help with the hunt for Lucifer. She hadn’t seen them in awhile and this was the time she needed to see them. Ellen was like a mother to her when her father had passed and even more so when Athena died. Her and Jo became good friends also. They all piled into Bobby’s house and began to party like there was no tomorrow. Cas sat at the table with five shots of whiskey sitting in front of him. Reese sat across from him with Jo and they both downed one shot. She winced and blew sharply through her lips. She placed the glass upside down and looked at Cas. “All right big boy. You’re turn.” Cas looked down and picked up one shot and downed it like it was nothing. He then started to pick up the other four and quickly downed those as well. Reese watched in amazement. Once all five were down, Cas nodded to her. His eyes wide and a small smirk played on his lips.   
“I think I’m starting to feel something.” The girls laughed at the angel and poured five more shots.   
“Cas, we have to get you out more.” She got up and walked around to his side of the table. Jo moved to her seat as Reese wrapped her arm around Cas, holding herself in place as she poured him his five shots. “Alright, go!” she called. Cas and Jo quickly picked up a glass and drank. Reese threw up her arm in victory. Bobby watched with Ellen as the girls tried to get the angel plastered. He rolled up beside the table once Cas finished his drinks.   
“Alright, hot shot.” he said pointing to Reese. “Let’s have it.” he said, nodding to the shot glasses in front of him. Reese cheered as she poured more alcohol into the glasses for Bobby and Ellen. She then refilled Cas’s and Jo’s and stumbled around to her side of the table to grab a glass. She walked back around and sat in Cas’s lap as he drank. Bobby smiled up at Ellen, knowing that this could be their last night on earth. 

Sam and Dean were in the study looking over maps and books while sipping on beer. “It’s gotta be a trap, right?” Sam said. Dean chuckled at his brother.   
“Sam Winchester having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.” Sam scoffed at his brothers comment.   
“And thank you again for your continued support.” Sam held up his bottle of beer and Dean picked his up.   
“You’re welcome.” he said, clinking the tops together and taking a sip. Sam chuckled at his brother. He knew Dean had no shame in what he said sometimes. “You know, trap or no trap… If we have a snowball’s chance, we gotta take it, right?” Sam shrugged and nodded.  
“Yeah, I suppose.”  
“Beside’s I’m not sure it is a trap.” Dean said, grabbing papers that were placed around him. “Check it out.” He placed the papers in front if Sam and pointed. “I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree in Revelation omens. And look at this.” he grabbed more papers. “There’s been six missing persons reported in town since Sunday.” he picked up his beer and brought it to his lips. “I think the devil’s there.”   
“Okay.” Sam sighed.   
“But if we think about it, you can’t come with.”  
“Dean.” Sam said in an annoyed tone. He knew where this was going.  
“Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch…” he pursed his lips, “Okay. I mean, we’ve lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you’re there, then we are handing the devils’s vessel right over to him. That’s not smart.”  
“Since when have we ever done anything smart?” Sam said, annoyed by the conversation.   
“I’m serious, Sam.”  
“So am I. Haven’t we learned a damn thing? If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it together.” Sam peered at Dean, begging him to agree. Dean started back at his younger brother, knowing he was right. He let out a sigh.  
“Okay. But it’s a stupid friggin’ idea.” he said, taking a sip of his beer. Sam turned around at the sound of Reese and Jo cheering once Cas had finished another round of shots. Bobby shook his head and rolled out of the room.   
“Boy, talk about stupid ideas.” Sam said, motioning to the kitchen where the fun was happening. Dean glanced around Sam’s shoulder to see Reese get up from Cas’s lap.   
“I’m gonna get me a beer. You want one?” Reese called to Jo as she walked to the fridge. Jo nodded and looked back at Cas. Dean bit his lip as he watched Reese strut to the fridge.  
“Good God.” Dean whispered to himself. “True that.” he got up and walked into the kitchen to see Reese bent over. She stood up and was caught by surprise when she saw Dean’s towering form above her.   
“Oh! You scared me.” she said, placing a hand over her heart. Jo glanced their way and she felt a slight pang of jealousy. She had always had a crush on Dean. Ever since she met him a few years ago at the Roadhouse. Seeing him with Reese made her stomach turn a little. She bowed her head and then took another shot.   
“Hey.” Dean said.  
“Hi.” Reese replied, a smile playing on her lips.   
“So…” Dean started, turning to lean against the counter. “Dangerous mission tomorrow.” Reese nodded. “Guess it’s time to eat, drink and…” he stumbled with his words. For the first time in a long time, he was nervous. “Ya know, make merry.” he chuckled. Reese looked at her feet smiling. She knew exactly where Dean was going with this. She had got to sleep with him in her alternate reality, and now this could be her only chance to make that happen for real. They may not make it through tomorrow. She looked back up at him.   
“Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?” she asked, swaying her hips slightly.   
“What?” Dean asked, surprised she caught on.   
“What?” Reese played.   
“No. No.” he chuckled. “If I was, would, uh, would that work?” he nodded to her. Reese smiled as she placed her beer on the counter and leaned towards him. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair and over his ear, making Dean shudder. She chuckled softly as she brought his lips to hers. She lightly brushed over them, sending chills down his spine. She pulled away and looked into his peering green eyes. She shrugged.   
“Why not.” She dropped her hand and laced her fingers with his as she began pulling him to the staircase. Jo watched them with pure jealousy as they start to leave when she heard Bobby’s voice come through the hallway. Reese and Dean stopped and looked to the direction his voice was coming from.   
“Everybody, get in here!” he yelled. Sam and Ellen were the first to get up and walk to him. “It’s time for the line up.” he said, playing around with the vintage camera that was set up. “Usual suspects in the corner.”  
“Oh, come on, Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken.” she chuckled.   
“Hear hear.” Sam piped in.   
“Shut up, you’re drinking my beer.” he said, setting the timer and rolling backwards to join the others. Cas, Jo, Dean and Reese entered the living room and took their places. “Anyway, I’m gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.”  
“Ha!” Ellen laughed. “It’s always good to have an optimist around.” the others laughed with her.   
“Bobby’s right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil.” Cas said, as everyone was putting arms around each other. “This is our last night on earth.” And with that statement, it felt as if they were in a funeral. An awkward silence fell on the group as they heard the timer buzzing on the camera. Smiles turned to scared expressions as the camera snapped a picture. 

________________________________________________________________________

Sam, Dean and Cas rode in the Impala while Ellen, Jo and Reese were behind them in Ellen’s bronco. The trip was going to take at least a few hours. Reese made herself comfortable as she stretched out in the back seat. She was thankful for the wide seat, it was more room for to lay across without being scrunched on her side as she was in the Impala. Jo had stuck her earphones in her ears as she tried to rest up for the upcoming day. Ellen kept her eyes on the Impala’s tail lights as her mind reeled of what could go wrong with the coming hours. She glanced to the back seat to see Reese trying to get comfortable.  
“There’s no sense in tryin, sweetheart. That seat is harder than a rock.” Reese rolled her eyes as she sat up between the seats. Jo had fallen into a light sleep, but she could still hear their voices. Ellen decided to break the glass with Reese. After her father and Athena had passed away, Ellen looked after Reese. To make sure she got through her grief without getting herself into trouble. Reese was like another daughter she’d wanted for Jo. Ellen glanced back and forth from the tail lights in front of her and Reese who was now beside her while still being in the back seat. “So, when did you and Dean become an item?” she asked, a little bit of that motherly tone slipping off her tongue. Reese cleared her throat as a blush crept up her neck and through her cheeks.   
“Um, well. It just sort of happened.” she started. Jo stirred in her sleep, knowing that they were talking about Dean. She slowly moved her finger to turn down her music so she could hear. “And it’s really nothing serious right now. I guess we’re just testing the waters.” she shrugged, hoping that would be good enough for Ellen. But Ellen knew better. She let out an exhale through her nose.   
“Now Reese. I’ve known you since you were little. I know that spark in your eye when you want something. And I see it every time you look at Dean. Now tell me again it’s nothing serious?” she questioned. Reese looked down.   
“I don’t know.” she sighed. “Like I said, it just sort of happened. After Dean had his head trip he sort of threw himself to me. And then I left and got a head trip of my own and it went from there. He’s not the dick every hunter I’ve come across says he is. He so much more, ya know?” Jo clenched her jaw. She thought about waking up and screaming at Reese for what she was doing. But she was her friend, and she couldn’t do that her. Ellen nodded. Seeing Reese happy and hunting was something a hunter don’t see everyday. He inhaled through her teeth and glanced in the mirror.   
“I’m just letting you know,” Ellen paused. “I know how to use a gun.” her brow shot up, causing a smile onto Reese’s face. It was good having Ellen around. She felt like she had a mother again. She reached up and patted her shoulder and leaned back into the seat to get a little sleep before the big show down. 

________________________________________________________________________

The hunters got into Carthage a few hours later. Missing Persons posters plastered over the walls of building and telephone poles. The faces of people of all ages staring back at them. They drove slowly through town, noticing the lack of people around. Sam and Dean stuck their hands outside the car, holding up their cellphones, trying to get signal. The little screens blinked the words ‘No Signal’, making them uneasy.   
“Are you getting a signal?” Sam asked, turning to Dean, who slowed the car to stop. He shook his head.   
“No, nothing.” He continued to look around at his surroundings. “Nice and spooky.” He closed his phone and waved the girls around. He pulled over to the curb and put the Impala into park. The girls came up beside them. Reese leaned up between Ellen and Jo, a concerned look on her face.   
“Place seem empty to you?” Ellen asked.   
“We’re gonna go check out the P.D. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody.” Dean said.   
“Okay.” she replied. Dean nodded and drove forward. Ellen pulled the bronco to the curb and put her into park. The three of them filed out of the car, Cas appearing beside it. They had gotten used to Cas popping in and out, so he didn’t catch them off guard anymore. Reese stepped out and looked up at him. He nodded. Cas looked around, a confused look on his face. Reese put her hand on his arm.  
“What is it, Cas?” she asked. Cas continued to look around, not meeting her eyes.   
“This town’s not empty.” he said. The girls looked around and saw nobody. Cas’s eyes focused on something, but they didn’t know what. He took step forward. “Reapers.”   
“Reapers? As in, more than one?” Ellen asked, taking Reese’s place. Cas’s eyes would not stay in one place, he continued to move his eyes around.   
“They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago fire, San Fransisco quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they’re here.” Cas began walking forward, still looking around him. Reese watched him go and turned to Ellen and Jo. She was worried, but she needed to stay on her A-Game for the boys and her friends. She turned back in Cas’s direction, seeing him still walking. They saw him stop and look at a building. He focused in on it. And at the snap of a finger, he was gone.   
“Well, that was weird.” Reese said, crossing her arms.   
“Yeah, no kidding. Come on, let’s go find the boys.” Jo said, climbing back into the car. Ellen and Reese nodded in agreement and followed suit. They piled back into the car and headed toward the police station. They drove a couple blocks and saw the boys standing beside the Impala. Ellen drove up next to them. Dean and Sam turned to them.   
“Station’s empty.” he said.  
“So it everything else.” Jo said.   
“Have you seen Cas?” Ellen asked.   
“What? He was with you.” Sam said, knitting his brows together.   
“Nope, he went after the reapers.” Reese said, popping her head out of the window.   
“Reapers?”  
“He saw reapers? Where?” Sam asked. Jo bit her lip and looked back at Reese, who nodded to her. She turned back to the boys.   
“Well, kind of everywhere.” She said, continuing to bite her lip. Sam and Dean turned and looked at each other. They knew that that was not good at all. The girls got out of the car and gathered their weapons. They loaded them and stood ready to take on anything. Reese turned to the boys.   
“Let’s go find our angel.” she said, starting to the road, the others following her.   
They looked around, waiting for anything to pop out. All five of them on their toes, ready for anything. Sam was the first to break the long silence.   
“You think Lucifer got him?” he asked. Reese bit her lip. She hoped not. Jo noticed her tense shoulders and pated her on one. She smiled her friend and continued their trek down the road.   
“I don’t know what else to think.” Dean said.   
“There you are.” A female voice came from behind them. The five hunters spun on their heels to face the voice. A woman with long dark hair stood a few yards away, with a smile on her face.   
“Meg!” Sam yelled. Ellen, Jo and Reese looked at each other confused and turned back to the woman.   
“You shouldn’t have come here, boys.” she said, still baring the cocky grin. Dean stepped forward.  
“I could say the same thing for you.” he pulled the colt from his waistband and cocked it, pointing it at Meg. He remained smiling.   
“Didn’t come here alone, Dean-o.” she glanced down her side, and the hunters hood patters of feet and a low growl. The growl turned into a bark and fear was etched into Dean’s face. The others heard the barks and growls all around them. They held tight to the weapons. Dean turned back to Meg.   
“Hellhounds.”  
“Yeah, Dean! Your favorite!” she laughed. A hellhound barked up Dean’s leg, making him tense. “Come on, kids. My father wants to see you.”  
“I think we’ll pass, thanks.” Sam said. Meg shook her head.  
“Your call. You can make this easy, or you can make this really, really hard. Dean turned and looked at the girls. Reese’s eyes met his and she nodded. He turned back to Meg.   
“And when have you known us to ever make anything easy?” he said, keeping his tough mask in tact. He shifted his arm and took fire onto the hound standing next to Meg. the bullet hit, making contact with the dog, shooting black blood from the wound.   
“Run!” Sam yelled. They all turned and sprinted away. They heard the pounding of paws chasing them and the faint sound of Meg’s laugh. The dog caught up and grabbed Dean by his pant leg. He tumbled to the ground with a grunt. Jo turned around to see Dean on the ground. She cocked her shot gun.  
“Dean!” she yelled, stepping to him.   
“Jo, stay back!” he yelled at her. Reese turned and went to grab Jo but she had already fired off a shot.   
“Jo!” Reese yelled, go after her, but Sam grabbed her and held her to his chest. She struggled against his arms, but she couldn’t move. Jo fired off another shot, making contact. She fired another two shots before turning around to see if Dean was alright. Before she could fully turn, another hound jumped on top of her, pulling her to the ground. She screamed as hit the pavement.   
“No!” Ellen yelled, running to her. Sam let Reese go and they followed Ellen. Reese stopped in her tracks as she heard Jo scream in agony as the hellhound ripped through her abdomen. Sam took a couple of shots, shooing off the hound. Dean bent down and picked up Jo, bridal style before he took off into the sports store. Ellen and Reese fired at nothing before following Dean into the shop. Reese followed Dean to the counter, watching blood flow from Jo. She was whimpering in pain and it brought memories into Reese’s head. Her breath caught as she stopped and watched Dean put her down. Ellen bent down beside her, talking to her, trying to calm her down. Reese was petrified. She couldn’t move. Athena was flashing before her eyes, causing tears to pool on her lids. Dean moved around her, spotting bags of rock salt. He grabbed one, ripped it open and lined the door while Sam chained it shut.  
“Guys, need some help here!” Ellen yelled, keeping her tone steady.  
“Go.” Dean told Sam as he continued to line the door. He ran to the back door and windows and lined them too. Once finished, he grabbed his gun and turned to look down at Jo, who had blood pooling around her. Dean took a step back, noticing Reese was still behind him. He went to her, seeing how distraught she was. She continued to look at Jo, tears slowly running down her cheeks. “Hey.” Dean’s voice echoed through her ears. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she was slowly coming back to reality. “Reese! Are you all right?” She looked in his eyes and nodded, knowing she didn’t have time her own pity party. Her friend was dying and she needed to help.   
“Yeah. I’m fine.” she pushed passed Dean and bent down to Jo. Reese gabbed her hand and Jo looked at her, pain in her eyes. Reese put down her gun and sat down beside her. Jo lazily leaned her head on her shoulder, knowing soon that she wouldn’t make it. 

They were quiet for a while. Ellen asking Jo if she was okay, only getting a nod as response. She had lost too much blood, she knew it wasn’t much longer. She grip on Reese’s hand tightened. Reese moved her head a little to look at her. Jo smiled. “You’re gonna be okay, Jo. I promise.” Reese whispered. Jo nodded again, pain rippling through her body as Sam bent down to hand Ellen a bowl.  
“Thank you.” she said. Ellen began working on Jo’s wound to try and stop the bleeding. Reese moved her hand a little, getting her attention.   
“I’m gonna see what the boys have planned, okay?” Reese patted her hand. “I’ll be right back, promise.” Jo nodded and moaned in pain as Ellen began to clean her gouges. Reese stood and walked over to the boys. Dean didn’t make eye contact with her.  
“How’s she doin?” he asked, putting up his mask once again. Reese glanced at Sam and they both sighed. Neither one answered.   
“Salt lines are holding up.” Sam said, changing the subject.   
“Safe for now.: Dean said, playing with a radio. Reese crossed her arms.  
“Yeah, safe or trapped like rats.” Dean turned to her.   
“You heard Meg. Her father’s here.”  
“We heard, Dean.” Sam said, stepping in front of Reese. Sam didn’t like the attitude he was giving to Reese. She didn’t deserve it. She narrowed her eyes at Dean. She understood that he was worried and maybe a little scared, but that gave him no right to be a dick. Dean flared is nostrils and looked at his younger brother.   
“This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it no matter what.” Sam looked at his brother, knowing deep down he was right. Reese turned her head away, clenching to the fabric on her jacket. Dean sighed and went back to the radio. He clicked it on. “Here we go.”  
“Sam, some help here please.” Ellen called. Reese turned and looked at her friends. Jo was pale and a little green. Reese closed her eyes and looked back at Dean. He took the receiver off the side and tinkered with the dial.   
“KC5 Delta Oscar,” he said, still tinkering. “ KC5 Delta Oscar, come in.” Reese took a step closer so she could hear the respondent. She heard Bobby’s garbled voice through the speaker.   
“KC5 Delta Oscar, go ahead.”  
“Bobby, it’s Dean. We got problems.” there was a short silence before they heard Bobby’s voice again.   
“It’s okay, boy. That’s why I’m here. Is everyone all right?”  
“No, it’s…” Dean’s voice cracked. Reese looked at him and her hand landed on his shoulder, giving him her support. “It’s Jo. Bobby, it’s pretty bad.”  
“Okay, copy that. So now we figure out what we do next.” Dean looked at Reese. She nodded, silently telling him it was okay. He nodded back to her.   
“Bobby, I don’t think she’s…” he stopped. He placed a finger over his lips. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say she was going to die. Reese squeezed his shoulder.   
“I said, what do we do next, Dean?” Bobby’s voice came through softly. They could tell he was worried, beyond worried. Terrified. Dean sighed and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. Reese let go of shoulder and walked back over to Jo, Ellen and Sam.   
“Right. Okay, right.” Dean said, getting his bearings back.   
“Now, tell me what you got.” Dean began to explain what had happened up to that point. Telling him that Cas has vanished and that the town was crawling with Reapers.  
“Now before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?”  
“I don’t know. He said a lot of things, I guess. I mean, does the number matter?” Ellen got up from her spot beside Jo and walked to Dean.  
“Devil’s in details, Dean.” Bobby replied. Ellen patted Dean’s arm and nodded to the radio. Dean pushed the button and held it to her.  
“Bobby, it’s Ellen. The way he was lookin, the number of places Castiel’s eyes went, I’d say we’re talking over a dozen reapers, probably more.”  
“I do not like the sound of that.” Bobby said, his voice dropping. Ellen turned and went back to her place beside Jo.   
“Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what does sound like?”   
“It sounds like Death, son. I think Satan’s in town to work a ritual.” Dean could hear pages turning as Bobby continued to explain. “I think he’s planning to unleash Death.”  
“You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?”  
“As in Death, the horseman, the pale rider in the flesh.” Reese came up beside Dean again, hearing the tail end of the conversation.   
“Unleash?” she said, grabbing the receiver from Dean’s hand. “Hasn’t Death been tromping all over the place already?” Once she was finished speaking, Dean snatched her radio back with a grin on his face. She smacked his shoulder and waited for Bobby’s reply.  
“Not this guy. This is the Angel of Death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat.” he stopped. “That’s why the place is crawling with reapers. They’re waiting on the big boss to show.” Dean let out the breath he’d been holding. Reese looked up to the ceiling and ran her hands through her hair. Hunting used to be simple. When did it become so complicated. ‘Oh yeah. The day I met the friggin’ Winchesters’ she thought.  
“You have any other good news?” Dean asked softly.  
“Well, in a manner of speaking. I’ve been researching Carthage since you’ve been gone trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The Angel of Death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense, the soldiers called it the Battle of Hell Hole.”  
“Where’d the massacre go down?”   
“On the land of William Jasper’s farm.” Dean sighed and thanked Bobby for the information. He placed the radio back on the shelf and turned to the three four hunters behind him. Reese and Ellen were talking to Jo, trying to get her to calm down. Ellen whispering her motherly tone to her, while Reese held her hand, telling her how it was going to be okay. Sam was bent down beside Reese, being her moral support. Dean snapped and got Sam’s attention, getting him to go over to him.   
“Well?” Sam asked.   
“Now we know where the devil’s gonna be. We know when, and we have the colt.”  
“Yeah, we just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight.”  
“Yeah, and that’s after we get those three the hell out of town.” Reese had heard that one. She stood and stormed to Dean.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I meant it when I said you were stuck with me.” Reese stood her ground. Dean tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her. Sam smirked and it soon faded when he glanced down at Jo.   
“Won’t be easy.” he said. Dean looked back at his brother.   
“Stretcher?” Sam nodded.  
“I’ll see what we got.” They went to part ways to get the supplies when Jo’s pained voice hit their ears. They all stopped and looked at her.   
“Stop… guys stop.” she breathed. Ellen looked the boys and back to Jo. Reese turned and crossed her arms. “Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?” the three hunters moved slowly over to her. Jo sighed heavily. “I can’t move my legs. I can’t be moved.” Reese slowly dropped her arms to her side while the boys looked at each other. Reese knew what Jo was doing. She was giving up. “My guts are being held in by an Ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here.” they all waited for her to continue. “Number one: I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that.” Ellen said, her motherly tone slipping off her tongue. Reese let out a small breath  
“Mom. I can’t fight. I can’t walk. But I can do something. We’ve got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need.”  
“Everything we need?” Reese asked, her voice cracking slightly.   
“To build a bomb, Reese.” Reese’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
“No. Jo, no.” Dean said softly.  
“You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They’ve got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you.” Realization hit them all, now knowing where she was going with all this. She took in a shaky breath and continued. “We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button. Rip those mutts a new one.” she smiled. “Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway.” Tears were pooling in Ellen’s eyes, along with Reese’s.  
“No, I won’t let you.” Ellen pleaded, tears falling from her lids down her cheeks.   
“This is why we’re here, right?” Ellen shook her head, trying to stay strong for her daughter. “If I can get us a shot on the devil…” she looked up at Dean. “Dean, we have to take it.”  
“No…” Ellen looked up at Dean, begging him to say no. “That’s not—“  
“Mom.” Jo interrupted. Ellen slowly turned and looked at her broken daughter. “This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. You might wanna take it.” She smiled at her mother. Reese inhaled sharply. Saying goodbye to another loved one hurt. It really hurt. Ellen sobbed, bowing her head. Reese bent down and hugged Ellen, grabbing Jo’s hand. The boys looked helplessly at the three women below them. They knew there was nothing they could do. Jo nodded to her mother and smiled. Ellen and Reese smiled sadly back at her. Ellen knew that in order for this to work, she had to let her go. She took a breath and turned to the boys.   
“You heard her. Get to work.”   
Without missing a beat, Reese jumped up, grabbed the boys by their arms and hauled them to the isles. Pointing to the elements they needed. The three of them gathered the supplies and began working. Dean grabbed the wiring and began making the fuse while Sam and Reese began constructing the other elements in giant metal pales. They each made layers of salt and nails, burying the propane tanks within it. They made four bombs and Dean lead the fuse over to Jo.   
“Okay, this is it.” he said, placing the fuse in her hand. They remained quiet and Jo smiled sweetly to Dean. He smiled back to her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting up again. Reese took his place and softly wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders.   
“I’m so sorry, Jo.” Reese cried. Jo nodded against her neck and hugged her weakly. The two of them stayed like that for a while before Jo pushed her away, telling her to get to safety. Reese hugged her one more time before standing and moving over with Dean and Sam. Sam put his arm around her shoulder for comfort and they watched Ellen kneel beside Jo. She sat down on her legs and grabbed her hands. Jo motioned her to get up and go with the others, but Ellen simply smiled and shook her head no. Jo sobbed.  
“Mom, no.”  
“Somebody’s gotta let them in.” she said softly. “And like you said, you’re not moving. You got me, Jo. And you’re right. This is important.” Jo nodded to her weakly. “But I will not leave you here alone.” Jo had given up trying to get her mother to leave.  
“Dean…” Sam started.  
“Get going now, kids.” Ellen said.  
“Ellen…” Reese asked.  
“I said go.” the three of them started to the back door before Ellen stopped them. “And Dean? Kick it in the ass. Don’t miss.” They smiled to her and started back to the door. Ellen got up and removed the chains and salt from the door. The others kicked the salt out of the way and moved to the stair case leading to the roof.   
Ellen took her spot next to Jo and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. “I will always love you baby.” Jo started to say something before her last breath escaped her lungs. “Jo?” Ellen asked, but got no response. She squeezed her shoulder and she knew that Jo was gone. “Oh no.” she sobbed, suddenly being but off by the growling and barking of the hellhounds. She took a deep breath and glanced around her. The front door swung open, sending a blast of cool air toward them. She heard items falling from the selves around her as the hounds moved around the shop. She looked straight ahead and her hand clutched around Jo’s and the fuse. She felt the dark hot huff of dog breath beside her. She stayed still and looked down at her hand. Her breathing quickened as she prepared herself. She grinned. “You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch!” She pressed the button on the fuse and the last thing she heard was the sound of a whimpering dog. 

Reese, Sam and Dean made their way down the fire escape and onto the street a couple hundred feet away from the shop. A loud explosion brought them to halt as they turned around, seeing the shop explode into flames. Reese started back to the store before Dean grabbed her around the waist and ushered her away. They all turned and ran to their destination. 

They arrived to the farm and hid in the tree line. They kneeled down once they saw people standing in the field. “I guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople.” Dean whispered.   
“Okay.” Sam said. Dean repeated. Reese remained quiet, waiting for the next part of the plan. “Last words?” Reese and Dean looked at each other and then to Sam. Reese didn’t want to overstep with the ‘let’s talk about our feeling’ gig. She was never really good with that. Even with her sister. Dean looked down and then back up to Sam.  
“I think I’m good.” he said, thunder rolling above them. Sam stared at his brother. Even though he didn’t say it directly, Sam knew what he meant. He nodded.  
“Yeah, me too.”   
“Alright, now that we have that out of the way, can get this show on the road?” Reese asked, looking between the boys. Dean looked forward and took a step.  
“Here goes nothing.” They took two different ways. Sam went left while Reese and Dean went right. Dean held out his arm to stop her. “You stay here. Let me take the shot, if I miss, run like hell.” Reese let him have her first ‘bitch face’.  
“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not going anywhere.” she said, brushing past him. He caught her arm and swung her around and caught her lips with his. She melted into it. He slowly pulled back and looked into her deep blue eyes.   
“Just in case.” he said before stepping in front of her again. Reese watched him make his trek into a nearby tree line before following him. They both watch Sam come into sight a few yards away. They looked up on the hill to see a man with a shovel, digging a gigantic hole.   
“Hey!” Sam yelled, cocking his sawed off. “You wanted to see me?”   
“That’s Lucifer?” Reese whispered. Dean nodded. He quietly tiptoed up the hill behind Lucifer. He pulled the colt from his waistband and prepared himself for the kill.  
“Well, Sam, you need that gun here.” Lucifer pointed to the shot gun. He took a few steps down the hill and smiled at Sam. “You know I’d never hurt you. Not really.” Dean got up beside him quietly and pointed the colt at Lucifer’s head.  
“Yeah?” he said. “Well, I’d hurt you.” he pulled back the hammer and placed his finger on the trigger. “So suck it.” he pulled the trigger, shooting Lucifer point blank. His body fell to the ground in a heap. Sam and Reese both let out a collective sigh. Reese walked to the side of the hill, keeping her distance. Sam shook with joy before they heard a loud intake of breath. Dean looked down at Lucifer’s body and saw him breathing and opening his eyes. Dean’s eyes widened. He turned to Sam and Reese, shocked.   
“Ow!” he cried. His breathing quickened. He stood to his feet, rubbing his head. “Where did you get that?” he asked, pointing to the colt. Dean was speechless. Lucifer raised his arm and took a swing at Dean. All of his strength was behind the blow, sending Dean flying through the air. He made contact with a tree and fell unconscious on the way down. He landed on the ground hard. Reese called out his name and rushed over to him when he hit the ground. She gently picked up his head and moved his body over. She laid his head in her lap before looking back up at Sam and Lucifer. Sam was speechless. He watched his brother fly through the air and he was too scared to move. Lucifer turned to Sam and healed the gun shot on his head. “Now, where were we?” Sam clenched his fists in fear. he had no clue what to do now that the colt idea was a bust. “Don’t feel bad, Sam. There’s only five things in all of creation that that gun can’t kill and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute., I’m almost done.” He turned back and grabbed the shovel and continued digging. Sam remained quiet.   
“Dean, wake up.” Reese whispered, shaking Dean slightly. Sam got his bearings back and moved over to Reese and Dean. He bent down and grabbed her shoulder to see if they were okay. Reese looked at him and then back down to Dean. Both their heads shot up when they heard Lucifer’s voice.  
“You know, I don’t suppose you’d just say yes right here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion.” Sam stood to his feet. Lucifer shrugged. “That’s crazy, right?”  
“It’s never gonna happen.” Sam snapped.  
“Oh, I don’t know, Sam.” Lucifer began digging again. “I think it will. I think it’ll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it’ll happen in Detroit.” Tears pooled in Sam’s eyes as a new found anger rippled in his stomach.  
“You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I’m gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I am going to rip your heart out!”  
“That’s good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I’m gonna need it.” Sam looked around at the people standing behind Lucifer.  
“What did you do? What did you do to this town?”  
“I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man.”  
“And the rest of them?” Lucifer stopped and stuck the edge of the shovel in the ground and pointed to the hole.   
“In there.” Sam and Reese gasped in horror. Reese couldn’t believe any of it. Her arms tightened around Dean’s shoulders as she continued trying to wake him up. “I know, it’s awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam, but I have to do this. I have to. You, of people, should understand.” Sam shook his head.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lucifer threw down the shovel and stepped to Sam.   
“I was a son, a brother. Like you, a younger brother. And I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day, I went to him, and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael… Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down, all because I was different, because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?” Sam looked at him sorely. He did feel the same way. But that was a long time ago. He didn’t feel that way now. He loved his brother, and Dean loved him. They had each other’s backs, no matter what. Lucifer smirked. “Anyway, you’ll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling, and I have a ritual to finish. Don’t go anywhere. Not that you could if you would.” he pointed before turning his back. Sam dropped back down to Dean and Reese. Checking Dean’s vitals, making sure he was going to make it. Sam and Reese looked up to see Lucifer chanting. He turned to the group of people behind him. Their black eyes fixed upon him. “Now repeat after me.” he said. “We offer up our lives, blood, souls.” the group repeated. Reese felt Dean shudder and she looked down to see him opening his eyes. She smiled slightly before looking up at Lucifer again. “To complete this tribute.” the group repeated, but a couple of them glowed orange before tumbling to the ground. A few more after that and more and more began to fall. The three of them watched and looked at the devil. He shrugged and looked at the bodies and smiled. “They’re just demons.” the hunters remained quiet as Lucifer completed the ritual. The ground under them began to shake and rumble. Reese’s arms tightened around Dean. She reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand, letting him know that they were still there. He squeezed it. They heard a ruffle of wings and they turned to see Castiel kneeling beside them, telling him to remain quiet. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, made sure that they were connected, before flying off, getting them to safety. Lucifer looked over and smiled, knowing that they had left. He walked to the top of the hill and smiled again. “Oh, hello, Death.”

________________________________________________________________________

Cas had dropped the hunters off at Bobby’s and decided to stay himself to gain his strength back. They looked around saw the empty shot glasses and beer bottles all over the kitchen table and counter. Bobby was listening to the television, watching the news on how the Apocalypse had started. Freak weather reports, strong earthquakes, illness. The world was ending, and there no hope in sight. Reese walked into the living area to see Bobby sitting in front of the fire place, holding the picture they had taken before the hunt. They all looked scared. And seeing Ellen and Jo in the picture brought tears to her eyes. Dean and Sam walked up behind her and gave her comfort. Sam went forward and put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder while Dean’s arm went around Reese’s. Bobby continued to look down at the picture, remembering all the good times they had had with the two women. All three remained quiet as Bobby moved forward to the fire and placed the picture into the flames. Tears in everyones eyes as they watched the memory burn.


	7. Just A Quick Note

I want to apologize to everyone who has been following this story. I just recently had a little boy and my pregnancy was quite tiring. So I put this on the back burner. But my little Jensen is finally here and now I can get back to writing. I appreciate the comment and the kudos I received in the last six chapters and I hope to continue receiving them. I also want to thank you for your patience and I promise a new chapter will be up within the week. Thank you again for your patience and please bare with me. Trying to write with a newborn next to you can be quite jarring! :)

Thanks again!

With love,  
Taylor <3


	8. Part Seven: Not A Dream Anymore

It had been over a week since Ellen and Jo were killed. Bobby had offered for them to stay with him until they got their bearings back, which they accepted. Dean hadn’t let it get to him. He’s lost more people than he can count on his hands and toes. Losing them hurt, but he didn’t let it bring him down. There was still work to do. Same with Sam. He knew what the stakes were. They were hunters after all. But Reese, on the other hand, wasn’t taking it very well. She had closed herself off in one of Bobby’s up stairs rooms. A few bottles of liquor to accompany her and her thoughts.   
She finished off the first bottle with a hard wince. She laughed at herself as she examined the empty bottle. Just an ounce of the amber liquid in the bottom. It only took a week to finish a whole fifth of whiskey. She dropped her arm and let the bottle hit the floor and roll over the now open door. Dean watched as the bottle came to stop at his feet. He bent down to pick up the bottle and then moved over the bed where Reese was laying. She had turned with her back to him, so he wouldn’t have to look at her directly. She had stayed buzzed to drunk over the last week and had intended to stay that way. Dean sighed to himself and sat down at the foot of the bed. He looked at her over her shoulder. She wasn’t crying, she wasn’t angry and she wasn’t sad. She was emotionless. Due to the alcohol, he thought. He glanced up at the night stand to see another fifth sitting there. He leaned forward and took it in his hand. He shrugged his shoulders and twisted the cap off and took a hefty swig. He exhaled sharply as he looked at the bottle, wondering if it was trying to tell him something. Reese heard the liquid sloshing in the bottle and turned to face him. She sat up when she saw him staring at the open bottle. She cleared her throat and extended her arm, wanting more to drink. Dean looked at her for a moment before handing her the bottle. 

“You know, I’m all for drinking the pain away, but don’t you think this is a little much?” he asked quietly. Reese brought the rim to her lips and drank before answering him.   
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did this same thing after Athena died. So no. I don’t know think it’s a little much.” her tone sarcastic. Dean bit his lip in frustration.   
“Reese, I know losing them hurt. But you can’t stay here and be drunk all the time. It isn’t healthy.” Reese laughed at him. It wasn’t a chuckle or a giggle. It was a hard belly laugh. One that almost made her cry. Dean looked at her offended.  
“You want to talk about healthy? Mr. I-carry-a-flask-full-of-booze-everywhere-I-go. Or all those burgers and pie you inhale. Don’t talk to me about healthy. Go talk to Sam if you want a health lesson.” Now Dean was getting angry. He figured out Reese was an angry drunk. He stood and took the bottle away from her. “Hey!”   
“I’m cutting you off.” He snapped, slamming the bottle back on the night stand. “You need to get your head on straight if we want to win this thing. Sitting around drinking your pain away isn’t going to make Ellen and Jo’s lives mean anything.” Dean raised his voice a little louder than he intended, causing Sam to walk up the steps to see Reese a crying drunken mess and an angry Dean at her bedside. He didn’t enter the room, but he stood in the door way. Neither of them noticed. Upon hearing Jo and Ellen’s names, Reese couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. Dean stood his ground. He couldn’t comfort her right now. Not with her not being in her right mind. When she was sober then he could try to make her feel better. Reese nodded her head after she wiped her face.   
“I know.” she said softly. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Jo had a huge crush on you, you know.” she smiled a little. Remembering how Jo used to look at Dean when she thought no one was looking. “She thought the sun rose and sat in your ass.”she chuckled. “And Ellen, she was like a mother to me. Like Bobby a dad. After my dad died, Ellen took us in and helped raise us until Athena could take over. We knew Bobby in passing, but I liked Bobby. He was a grumpy old teddy bear. And after Athena, Bobby took me in and helped me get over it all. He knows what it’s like to lose someone. Like you and Sam do.” She ran out of breath from rambling. Dean noted her calmness and took a seat beside her, motioning for Sam to come in. He did and he sat in the old recliner in the corner, closet to the bed. New tears formed in her eyes and they fell quickly down her face. “I’m just so tired, guys. I’m tired of fighting a losing battle. I’ve lost so many people close to me and I don’t want to lose anymore.” Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed her small form into his chest. He nodded to Sam, who got up and sat on the other side of Reese. He placed his hand on her leg for comfort. Reese cried into his chest and dropped her hand on top on Sam’s. Just the contact of the brother’s calmed her.   
Once she got her bearings back, Reese stood up quickly, only to wobble and fall back down between the boys. Even though she felt sober, the liquor told her other wise. She gulped once before spilling over onto the floor. Sam hopped up before the vomit hit his pants or shoes, while Dean simply moved his leg out of the way. He reached down rubbed Reese’s back to sooth her. Reese groaned loudly before falling back and falling into a drunken sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Four Hours Later…

Reese cracked open her eyes to see the cracked and rigid ceiling. She didn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was sitting between Sam and Dean, feeling sorry for herself. She let out an annoyed groan and wiped a hand down her face. Dean had moved her up on the bed and threw the blanket over her to keep her warm. Reese felt even more embarrassed, know she had made a fool out of herself in front the boys. She remembers being a bitch to Dean as well. She sighed, knowing she would have apologize sooner or later.   
She threw the blankets off of her and slowly got out of bed. She wobbled a little before she caught herself on the nightstand. She caught a glance of the whiskey bottle sitting there. She gagged silently before making her way to the door and down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she heard Dean talking to Sam. She stopped and listened before she would make her presence known.   
“Sam, what are we gonna do about Reese?” Dean said, his voice low.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“She drank herself into a stupor, dude.”  
“Oh, and like you haven’t?” Sam replied, his tone condescending.  
“Not the point. I understand losing somebody, but, as hunter she’s-“  
“Oh, come off it Dean. How old were you when Mom died? Four? And dad? I remember how you were after he died. You were down right scary. You drank, you fought random people, not mention loving and leaving. Just give Reese some time. She’s strong. She’ll be fine.”   
She heard silence from Dean. He was right in a way, Reese thought. She did need to be a little more responsible. Ellen and Jo wouldn’t want her to make a mistake while not being in the right mind.   
She stood at the door way, lost in her own thoughts. Bobby had come up behind her and cleared his throat, causing her to jump. “Crap, Bobby. A little warning next time you wanna sneak up on me.”  
“Eavesdropping are we?” Bobby said, his brow cocked.   
“A little. But it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.” She said, finally walking forward to where the boys were.   
“She lives!” Dean exclaimed. Reese smiled shyly, the events hours ago slowly coming back. She sat down on the couch and brought her knees to her chest. Dean walked over to her and placed his hand on her knee. “You good?” she nodded slowly and took in a deep breath.   
“Yeah. I’m good.” Dean nodded and smiled before patting her leg. Sam walked over to her and handed her a mug full of coffee. She took it with a thank you and sipped the hot liquid. Dean looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Reese was still quiet. Sam shrugged before moving back into the kitchen with Bobby. Dean thought that she needed to get a away for a little while. He nodded to himself before making his decision. He patted her knee once more before leaning over and kissed her cheek.   
“Come on. Let’s take a drive.” he said, standing to his feet.   
“I’m not even dressed, Dean.” she said, looking down at herself.   
“Well then, go get dressed!” he smiled. “We leave in five!” he moved to the door, keys in hand and throwing his jacket on. Reese sighed and got up. She set her glass on the table before headed up to her room to change, wondering what Dean had in mind. 

________________________________________________________________________

The drive was quiet. The only sound was the Impala’s engine purring down the highway. Reese watched the landscape zip by, thinking how she could get over the pain she felt in her heart. She wanted to hunt. She wanted to kill any monster that crossed her path. But she knew she wasn’t ready to get back in the game until she was clear headed and mentally stable. Dean’s voice broke her from her thoughts.   
“Whatchya thinkin’ bout?” he asked quietly.   
“How this life sucks…” she said, her eyes not leaving the window. Dean nodded, he didn’t know how to respond. He was never really good at talking about feelings. He closed off most of his feelings until Reese entered his life. It was Reese’s turn to break his train of thought. “How did you get over your dad? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dean tensed slightly. No one had asked him how he felt about that subject. Sam would try to talk about it but Dean shut him out. For some reason he didn’t know, he couldn’t do that to Reese. He took a deep breath.   
“I went to Hell.” he said simply. Reese turned and looked at him. He continued without looking at her. I spent forty years there. And thinking of Sam and Bobby it was what kept me going for so long before Cas broke me out. They filled that hole.”   
Family, Reese realized. Family is what Dean used to fill that huge hole in his heart. Reese realized that she had gotten a family back after so long. She nodded, knowing that she did have a family. She had Sam and Bobby and Dean. She let a small smile play on her lips when she thought of Dean.   
“You’re gonna be okay, Reese.” Dean said softly. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand without taking his eyes off the road. Reese looked down at their hands, fully embracing the fact that she will never leave them, leave Dean. She nodded to herself and took a deep breath. She looked down at the grumbling sound of her stomach. “You hungry?” Dean asked, chuckling.   
“I guess it’s been a while since I’ve eaten.” she replied softly. Dean squeezed her hand and smiled.   
“Well, let’s go eat then.” Dean drove into town and stopped at the Biggerson’s in the middle of town. He parked the car and got out, waiting for Reese to catch her bearings before she exited the car. Dean smiled as she rounded the car and put his arm around her shoulders. Now that he look at her in the light, she looked beaten. She looked like she could use a stiff drink and a night on the town. He smiled to himself, thinking that he himself could get out and enjoy the little things in life.   
The couple grabbed a booth and ordered a couple of burgers and fries. Reese remained quiet until the food arrived at the table. She took a sip of her drink and began eating. Her mouth watered with the taste of a juicy meat patty and veggies. It wasn’t the best burger she’d had, but after the last couple of weeks of eating food that you microwave in a gas station, it tasted like heaven. Dean watch her inhale her burger and chuckled. She wasn’t like any woman he’d ever met. She was a hunter, a beautiful hunter. She was smart and knew her way around a vamp nest. Feelings stirred in him, and he realized he hadn’t felt those feelings in a long time. He looked down for a moment before heard a soft moan come from his partner. He looked up to see Reese’s cheeks full of burger and fries. She had her eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she tried to swallow her full mouth. she had her drink in her left hand and her burger in the other. Dean watched as she took another deep bite and ketchup dripped on her chin. He laughed to himself and Reese opened her eyes to meet his. She took a minute to swallow and quirked a brow.   
“What?” she asked, her mouth still slightly full. Dean poked at his chin.  
“You have a little…” he started, poking at the spot. Reese sat her food and drink down to wipe off the condiment, only to smear it more across her chin. She wiped again, leaving a small dollop. Dean gave up trying to show her, so he reached over and wiped it off with his thumb. Reese swallowed the rest of her food and looked at Dean. He had a soft side that she was quickly falling for. A thought crossed her mind as she glanced at the parked Impala and the handsome man sitting across from her. She took a napkin and and wiped the rest of her mouth and cleared her throat.   
“Sorry.” she laughed. “I guess I was hungry.” Dean smiled at her.   
“I guess so.” he said, standing while he took his wallet out of his pocket. She laid the check and a tip down before heading to the bathroom. Reese watched his disappear behind the doors and quickly fixed her hair and took out a piece of gum she had in her jacket. She chewed it for a while, trying to get the burger taste out of her mouth. For what she had planned, she didn’t need burger breath. She chewed until she saw Dean exit the restroom before gulping down the gum with her drink. She smiled at him and stood. they both exited the restaurant and headed to the Impala. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Dean’s waist. She smiled back at her and laid his arm on her shoulders. Reese’s fingers snuck into his jacket pocket and fished out his keys. Once she had a good hold on them and snatched them and pushed Dean slightly back and bolted toward the car. Dean heard a small jingle and saw her running toward the driver side of the Impala. “Son of a bitch.” he whispered to himself before bolting toward her. Reese couldn’t get the key to unlock the door fast enough before Dean slipped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. She laughed as he twirled them around. The keys were still hanging as Reese pried his arms from her, turning the key and opening the door. She climbed in and started the car. The engine roaring to life, Dean’s eyes widened as she started the car. He knocked on the window. “You are not driving her. Get out!” he said, a cheerful tone in his voice.   
“Oh come on, Dean! Just this once! There’s somewhere I want to show you!”  
“Then you can give me directions. Out.” he crossed his arms and waited for her to move to the passenger seat. when she didn’t move, he tightened his fingers on his arms. “Reese, move.” She didn’t budge. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled wickedly. She reached up and twisted her fingers around the gear shift. Her let her smile grow unto her teeth were showing. Dean raised his brows and dropped his arms and clenched his fists. “Don’t you dare.” he said, his voice low, but deep down, he could’t look away from her smile. It was the first time he had seen her actually smile. Reese took her grip on the shifter and put her in reverse. Dean knew she wouldn’t take off without him, so he stood his ground. Reese knew he wasn’t going to get mad at her or leave her in the parking lot, so she shifted the car back into park and opened he door. Dean waited until the door was open before he started to get in. Reese used her quickness to grab him by the lapels of his jacket and brought him down to her. Before Dean could protest, she crashed her lips to his. Dean caught the seat with his hand as Reese used her fingers to thread though his hair. A soft growl rumbled in his chest and he pushed Reese back with his legs and fully got into the car, without breaking the kiss. Reese moved back to him, nearly sitting in his lap. She dragged her tongue across his bottom lip and Dean took in a deep breath. His nose was filled with her scent. A mixture of mint from her gum and green apples from her shampoo. His hand reached up and cupped her head with his hand. Dean remembered where they were and he pulled away slowly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. She was breathing heavily as she looked around, remembering they were in a public parking lot. Dean smirked and pecked her lips. “Now where is this spot you wanted to show me.” She could hear the mischief in his voice. She sat back in the middle of the bench seat and started spouting her directions. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese had told Dean to go to Sioux River, just outside of Sioux Falls. She got out of the car and asked Dean to pop the trunk. She grabbed the blanket she had put there and grabbed his hand and drug him to the spot she had referred to. Dean looked around at the lush green trees and listened to rushing water beside them. Reese and led them under a rock ledge where no one could see them. Reese placed the blanket on the soft ground and sat down. She cleared her throat, getting Dean’s attention. He turned and looked at her and sat down beside her. She looked out at the river, enjoying the sounds that came from around them. She brought her knees up and leaned down on them. “This is where I come to be alone.” she said quietly. Dean turned toward her.   
“Then why’d you bring me?” Dean asked, his hand brushing her side. He knew exactly why she brought him here, and he didn’t care one bit. He slowly moved towards her, not wanting to push, just in case she changed her mind.   
“I trust you.” she said finally, looking at him, noticing he was getting closer. her heart skipped a couple of beats before she closed the small distance between them. Dean pulled one of legs up and stretched the other out, to get more movement with his upper body. Reese turned toward him, bringing both hands to his hair and biting his bottom lip. A small growl erupted in Dean’s chest before he took Reese by her waist and lifted her up to straddle him. Reese didn’t dare break their kiss, too afraid she might lose him. He was losing himself in her. Reese had dreamt of this for a long time, ever since her encounter with the Djinn. She smiled against his lips, finally making that dream come true. Dean’s fingers dug into her sides as her hands tugged at his lapels. She shrugged his shoulders so his jacket would fall with gravity, leaving him in just his henley. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt and Reese reached back and pulled off her own jacket. Dean’s fingers gripped her shirt and lifted it slowly, still not sure if Reese was sure she was going to follow through. She gave no indication that she was stopping, so he pulled his up over her head and placed it beside them. She gripped the fabric on his back and pulled his over his head and sat it with hers. She ran her hands up his hard stomach and shoulders, gripping the short cut hair on his hand. His fingers splayed over her back and pulled her in close. Her hands declined down his stomach again before her fingers settled on his belt buckle. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. He could see the want in them. She needed this.   
“Are you sure, Reese?” He asked softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded   
“Please, Dean.” she replied, while undoing his buckle. He crashed his lips back to hers and flipped them, so his body was hovering over hers. She succeeded in undoing his belt and fly. Her fingers gripped the hem of his pants, practically begging to get them off. He fumbled with her fly before snapping it open with his free hand. Both of them exposed, Dean took his time admiring her body. Her skin, a dark caramel, her hair spilled around her head, and her ice blue eyes bearing her soul to him. Reese kicked off her boots and socks while Dean did the same. Both of them in a hurry but also taking their time with one another. He desperately pulled at her jeans and underwear and they finally slid down her tone legs. Reese pulled at his until they were at the length she couldn’t reach, she used her foot to pull them down the rest of the way. Dean removed her straps to her bra and pulled it off of her, leaving her open to him. Both hunters fully exposed, there wasn’t any going back now. Their lips met once more as Reese wrapped her legs around Dean’s waist. His hard member grazing against her center. She moaned into his lips. Dean pulled back once more. “Are you absolutely sure?!” he asked breathless.   
“Shut up!” she gasped as she brought him back to her. Dean’s hand gripped at her hip as he finally entered her. Reese released his lips and put her nose in the crook of his neck. The Djiin had nothing on the real thing. She thought she had died on gone to heaven. Pushed the hilt, Dean began to move against her hips, hitting her in all the right places. A sweet pain shot up her body with every move. Her legs tightened around him as she bit into his shoulder. Dean growled softly as he did the same. Reese opened her eyes to see a bright blue sky above her. Dean’s hair ticking her cheek and neck, she moved her until her hand his the ground. She pushed on it and rolled them over so she was sitting on his hips. His hands moved on her body, sending chills through his touch. She moved her hips on him, bring a low groan from his chest. He pushed his head down on the ground, feeling pleasure through his legs and body. His hands moved up her body to cup her breast in his hands. Her’s flew up and covered them. Her hips ground harder and faster against his, feeling every inch of him. She let out a loud moan and ran a hand through her hair. Dean sat up and kissed her hard as she continued her movements. She could feel her climax building, as could Dean. her breaths became shorter and her movements erratic. Dean held her body to him as she rode out her orgasm. He kept moving his hips until he could feel his building. He held onto her body, not only for her but for him to find his bearings a come down from high. Reese clutched his hair in her hands as she kissed him hard. Her tongue exploring his mouth as Dean’s hips started to move again. Reese giggled.  
“Again?” she asked. Dean grinned and chuckled as he flipped them over again and entered into another few moments of bliss. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese was tying her boots back before Dean stepped behind her, fully dressed. Dean had felt slightly used. But little did he know, Reese hadn’t used him for just sex. She used him as an escape. An escape from the crap world she’d been living in. Reese felt safe when she was around Dean. She felt like nothing could touch her. She felt invincible. Once she was done tying her boots she stood and smiled sweetly at Dean. He smiled back. She looked at him before throwing her arms around his neck. His arms instantly around her and held her close. he took in her scent and closed his eyes. He had found his light in the darkest of times. Dooms Day around the corner and he was the happiest he’d been in a long time. Reese let go of him slightly and kissed him. Dean melted into her. He released her and took a step back to pick him their jackets and blanket. He kissed her once more before taking her hand in his.   
“You good?” he asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled brightly back at him.   
“More than I have in a long time.” she said, standing to kiss his cheek. He moved slightly and caught her lips.   
“Good. Let’s head back to Bobby’s. Sam called. he found us a case.” Reese nodded, glad to finally be going hunting again. She found her light in the darkness, and she wasn’t letting this one go.


	9. Part Eight: Meet The Parents

It had been a week since Reese and Dean spent that afternoon at Sioux River together. A few cases since then. More and more information about Doom’s Day flooding the minds of the hunters. Reese and Dean had grown even closer than before as the days passed. Reese knew deep down that she might not see the boys much longer after the Apocalypse, after the big prize fight with the devil. Even then, she enjoyed every day with them, whether it was wiping out a vamp nest or hanging out at a local bar, she was going to spend every moment with the Winchester’s before it was too late. 

Sam, Dean and Reese crashed at the local motel for some shut eye before moving onto the next case. After their usual showers and change of clothes, they turned in for the night. Reese laid on her right side with Dean pressed against her back. His arms relaxed around her waste. She snuggled in closer before his arm tensed. She took notice but didn’t move. She knew that if he was tense in his sleep, he’d wake up swinging. She had caught the tail end of a sleepy punch one night, resulting in a blue shiner for a few days. Dean was devastated. But Reese knew that was the backlash of being a hunter. She didn’t move until he relaxed again, but instead of relaxing, Dean shot straight up from his sleep. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead and shoulders. Reese sat up slowly, placing her hand on his back.  
“Dean? What is it?” Dean slowly turned towards her, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Sam had heard Reese’s voice and sat up, sliding his shirt back on. Dean remained quiet until his brother was fully dressed and awake. Once Sam was on his feet, Dean nodded.   
“Anna.” he only said. Sam’s chest tightened and Reese raised her brow.  
“Who’s Anna?” she asked. Dean placed his hand on her knee for reassurance.   
“An angel. Did she get into contact with you?” Sam asked, puzzled by the whole situation.   
“She gate crashed my head. She said she couldn’t find us and I told her it was because of Cas branding our ribs.” Dean paused to take a look at Reese, who was visually concerned for her partner. Dean squeezed her knee. “Anna seemed kind of pissed when I mentioned Cas. Said that he tossed her in the pearly prison?”  
“Why would Cas throw her in prison? I thought they were buddies.” Sam said.   
“Heaven has a friggin’ jail?” Reese asked. Dean chuckled at her.   
“I guess so. But why would Cas do that?”  
“I just asked that!” Sam said, “We gotta call Cas. Get his side of the story.” Dean and Reese nodded before getting out of bed. Once they were dressed, Reese made the call. 

________________________________________________________________________

Cas had came to them and explained everything going on with Anna. How she disobeyed heaven. Reese had pointed out that Cas had done the same thing. But Cas turned and told her that was before he got close to the brothers.   
Cas told the trio to stay behind and he would take care of Anna. They reluctantly agreed. Once he was gone, Reese packed their bags, just in case they had to get on the road. Sam did some research as he normally does and Dean watched Reese move about the room. She stopped in front of him to pick up her discarded sleep shorts. Dean cocked his head to the side and grabbed her by the waist down onto the bed. She yelled as she was dragged down. Sam groaned behind them. “Seriously guys? I’m still here.” he said, not looking up from his laptop. Reese smacked Deans’ chest and stood up again.   
“Sorry Sam.” she smiled his way before picking up her shorts and placing them in the bag. Dean stood to his feet to help Reese before they heard a quiet flap of wings. They turned and Cas was standing before them again.   
“Well?” Reese asked, placing her hands on her hips.   
“Anna escaped prison. She’s on a mission.” he explained.   
“What mission?” Dean asked. Sam came to stand beside his brother and Reese. Cas took a deep breath.  
“To kill Sam Winchester.”  
“What? Why?” Reese asked. Sam tightened his fist and took a seat on the bed. Dean rubbed his face and began pacing. Cas collected some items from the hunter’s bags and began drawing on the black round table. Reese helped Cas by placing some of the items he needed.  
“Really? Anna? I don’t believe it.” Dean said softly.   
“It’s true.” Cas stated.  
“So she’s gone all Glenn Close, huh? That’s awesome.” Cas stopped drawing to look up at Dean.   
“Who’s Glenn Close?”  
“No one. Just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits.” Reese rolled her eyes and Cas looked back down to finish his sketch.   
“So, the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?”  
“Sam!” Reese called.  
“No, Sam, come on.” Dean said. Sam ignored them.   
“Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?” Dean and Reese both looked from their brother to Cas. He hesitated.   
“No. She’s, uh, Glenn Close.” Sam rolled his eyes at that.   
“I don’t get it. We’re looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam? Why poke the bear?” Reese asked, placing that last item on the table. She walked around the angel to join Sam and Dean.   
“Anna will keep trying. She won’t give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first.”  
“I like that idea.” Reese said. Cas poured oil into the bowl before him and began chanting.   
“Zode Amah Ranah Esla Gigaro Sob.” he pinched one of the ingredients and tossed it into the bowl, sending sparks into the air. Something took over Cas as he took a few steps back and then leaned against the chair to keep himself on his feet. He took a minute to catch his breath before leaning up with his eyes still closed. “I found her”  
“Where is she?” Dean asked, ready to get the ball rolling.   
“Not where. When.” Cas straightened his posture. “It’s 1978.”  
“What?” Sam and Reese said.  
“Why 1978? I wasn’t even born yet.” Sam asked.   
“You won’t be, if she kills your parents.” The trio of hunters all tensed their shoulders. “Anna can’t get to you because of me. So she’s going after them.”  
“Take us back, right now.” Dean said through clenched teeth.   
“And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone.”  
“Cas, it’s their parents. We’re going.” Reese said, stepping in front of Dean.  
“It’s not that easy.” Cas said, turning his back on them.  
“Why not?”   
“Time travel is difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal.”   
“But you’re cut off.” Sam breathed.   
“So what? You’re like a DeLorean without enough plutonium?” Dean asked. Cas sighed.  
“I don’t understand that reference. But I’m telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less, it’ll weaken me.” Dean went to take a step to Cas but Reese held out her arm to stop him. She was the one who took a step.  
“Cas listen to me. It’s their mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna. If we can set things right for them then we have to try. For the boy’s sake.” Dean placed his hand on her back. She turned and looked at him and smiled. Sam nodded to her and she nodded back. She turned back to Dean and kissed him on the cheek. “Why can’t you guys have a second chance to get your lives back?”   
“If we do this, we might never meet.” Dean grabbed her hand. She smiled.  
“If this gets your family back, you won’t need me.” Dean bit his lip as Cas moved around them and started to pack a bag with holy oil and three angel blades. He zipped the bag and turned to see Dean and Reese lip locked and Sam turned around, putting on his jacket. He cleared his throat.  
“Ready?” Sam slipped the bag onto his shoulder.  
“Not really.” he scoffed. Dean took hold of Reese’s hand as Cas placed his fingers on the boy’s heads.   
“Bend your knees. Don’t let go of my hand.” Reese nodded. Then time seemed to stop and swirl around them. 

________________________________________________________________________

When Reese opened her eyes again, they were standing in the middle of the street. Her hand still tightly closed around Dean’s. The three of them jumped and turned to the sound of a horn honking at them. Just as they were moving out of the way of the first car, a second car skid to a stop in front of them. Once they made it to the side walk, Sam let out a large breath of air.   
“Did we make it?” Sam asked.  
“Unless they’re bringing Pintos back into production, I’d say yes.”   
“That’s great that we made it back, but, where’s Castiel?” Reese asked, grabbing Dean’s hand again. Dean turned and started down the side walk before he noticed the angel sitting on the ground next to a parked car, blood dripping from his nose.   
“Cas?” He let go of Reese’s hand and started toward him.   
“Cas! Hey!” Reese called, once she was beside him, he knelt down and took his head in her hands. “Hey buddy, are you all right?” Cas reached and touched Reese’s hands and gave her a small smile.  
“I’m fine Ms. Nyles. Much better than I expected.” Cas said before he coughed up more blood.   
“Take it easy, feathers. And it’s Reese.” she laughed before taking out her rag from her back pocket and wiping the blood from his mouth. Sam bent down and checked his breathing.   
“He’s breathing, sort of. What do we do?” Sam asked, wiping his hand against his jeans. Dean looked around and took note they were right beside a hotel. He motioned to Reese and help him get Cas to his feet and they carried him in. They checked him into the honeymoon suite. Reese walked inside with Cas to make it seem legit. Dean smiled at the clerk.  
“Thanks man. Just don’t disturb them, yeah?”   
“Sure, no problem.” the clerk got close to Dean and whispered, “Hey you wanna buy some dope?” Dean’s eyes widened and he laughed.   
“Um. No thank you. Maybe next time.” he nodded. The clerk shrugged his shoulders and walked back down the hall. Dean waited for the clerk to disappear from the hallway before knocking on the door. Reese quietly opened the door and crept out. Her and Dean hurried back outside to Sam, hoping he had their parent’s address. As Dean and Reese made their way back to Sam, he was laughing at the people who were walking past them.   
“I mean, the mustaches alone…”  
“We paid for Cas for five nights up in the honeymoon suite. I told the manager do not disturb, no matter what. You know what he said to me? Yeah, ‘Don’t sweat it. Wanna buy some dope?’ Dope! We ought to stick around here. Buy some stocks in Microsoft.”  
“We might have to if Cas doesn’t recover.” Reese pointed out.  
“Is he all right?” Sam asked, looking to his big brother. Dean shrugged.   
“What do I look like, Dr. Angel Medicine Woman? He’ll wake up. He’s tough, for a little nerdy dude with wings.”  
“If he landed like that, so did Anna. Should buy us some time.” Reese said crossing her arms.   
“So did you find them?” Dean asked, looking down at the ripped paper Sam had in his hand.  
“Yeah.” he held up the paper. “The Winchesters. 485 Robin Tree.” Dean nodded.   
“Well, I guess it’s time I met your parents.” Reese patted Dean on the shoulder before walking away to find a car to jack. Dean shook his head and they followed her. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese could feel the tension as they entered the Winchester’s home. She could feel the anger coming off of Mary every time she looked at Dean. And Sam looked like someone shot his dog. She could tell in her gut this was not going to end well. She looked over at Sam who was literally staring into Mary’s soul. Mary was looking back at her son like he had lost his mind. Dean kept his eyes on the floor and his grip tight on Reese’s hand. Reese looked up at their father. Now she knew where Dean got his looks from. He was a spitting image of his father. John cleared the silence with a question to his youngest.   
“You sure you’re okay, Sam?” he asked.   
“Oh, yeah. I’m just, um…” he looked back to Mary. “You’re so beautiful.” Both Dean and Reese’s eyes widened at the comment. Dean played it quick.  
“He means that in a non-weird-wholesome, family kind of way.”   
“Yeah, right!” Sam said, trying to keep the awkwardness out of his voice. Reese simply chuckled.   
“We haven’t seen Mary in quite some time and you see, she’s the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it’s…”  
“Eerie.” Sam finished. John nodded, glad that that moment had passed.   
“So how are you guys related?” John asked Reese. She lifted her shoulders, not prepared for that kind of question.   
“Um… I’m not related by blood. I’m uh, um. I uh…”  
“My girlfriend.” Dean blurted. “Me and Sam are Mary’s distant cousins.”  
“Right. So you knew Mary’s parents?”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mary’s dad was pretty much like a grandpa to us.”  
“Oh. It’s tragic. That heart attack.” John reached over and grabbed his wife’s hand. Reese smiled at the jester. John was deeply in love with Mary, but he had absolutely no idea that Mary was a hunter. Reese was surprised herself. She had always thought John was the hunter. She had always heard the name John Winchester from her own father, but never Mary. Not even Samuel. Reese perked her ears so she could get more of Dean’s past that he would never open up to her.   
Mary smiled at her husband and then shot daggers back at Dean.   
“Yes, it was.”   
“So what are you guys doing in town anyway?” John asked.   
“Uh, business, you know.”   
“Oh yeah, what line of work?” John asked. The three hunters all blurted out three different job titles. Dean said scrap metal, Sam said plumbing and Reese said pest control. Reese was the closest one to their actual jobs, but she wasn’t going to gloat. Mary jumped to her feet.   
“Oh, gosh, it’s almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I gotta get dinner ready.”  
“Maybe they could stay.” John asked.   
“I’m sure they have to leave.” Mary pressured. Before John could counter, the phone in the kitchen rang. John stood to his feet.  
“Uh, look, please stay. You know, it’d mean a lot to me. I haven’t met much of Mary’s side of the family.” with that, John turned and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. The three hunters got to their feet before Mary stepped in their path.   
“You have to leave, now.”  
“Mary, just listen…” Reese started.   
“No, you listen. Last time I saw you,” she turned to Dean. “A demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you’re family? Whatever you want, no. Leave me alone.”  
“You and John are in danger.” Sam said quietly.   
“What are you talking about?” she asked.   
“Something is coming for you.” Dean said.   
“Demon?”  
“Not exactly”   
“What, then?” Mary lowered her in head in question.   
“It’s really hard to explain, okay?”  
“An angel.” Reese blurted. The boys look down at her. “What? She needs to know.” Reese rolled her eyes and looked back at the matriarch.   
“What?” Mary laughed. “There’s no such thing.”  
“I wish…” Dean said. “But they’re twice as strong as demons and bigger dicks.”  
“Why would an angel wanna kill us?”  
“It’s a long story, and we’ll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you’ve gotta trust us and we gotta go.” Dean motioned toward the door. Mary stood frozen, knowing it was impossible for angels to do harm to humans. Reese took a small step toward her.   
“Mary, look at me. Okay? Woman to Woman. Hunter to Hunter. We’re not lying to you. The boys are right. We have to go. Now.” Reese voice took an authoritative tone. Finally Mary nodded her head in agreement.   
“Okay. Where do we go?”  
“Out of here. We gotta move now.” Dean said.  
“Okay, but what do I tell John?”  
“Just tell him…” Dean stopped talking when he noticed the silence in the kitchen. “John?” he called. He looked back to Reese and his brother and the four hunters moved quickly into the kitchen to find John gone and a note hanging by the phone. The note read ‘Back in 15. J.’ Mary looked a the trio of hunters and they all packed up in the car and headed to the one place Mary knew to find him. 

________________________________________________________________________

The hunters exited the car and snuck into the mechanics shop to see Anna toss John across the room and over a car. Dean pulled his blade from his jacket and aimed the hilt at Anna. She turned and caught him by the throat while her other landed at his wrist.   
“I wish I could say it’s good to see you, Anna.” Dean choked.  
“You too, Dean.” Reese became angry at the angel. She became even more angry when she tossed Dean through the window. Reese walked over to his fallen blade and picked it up. Sam had given Mary his and he went to check on John. The two female hunters stood, blades at the ready, for the angel to attack. They circled around each other before Mary took her first swing at Anna. Anna dodged only to back into Reese. She shoved her forward and slashed, catching Anna by the cheek. The cut shined a bright blue before she turned to face Mary once again. Mary took another swing, catching Anna’s hand. Blood seeped from it. Reese threw a kick into Anna’s back and Mary took one more swing before the angel disappeared. The girls looked around before Mary backed into Anna. She went to swing, but Anna caught her arm. She apologized to the hunter before yanking her arm behind her. With one solid throw, Mary was launched into the air and over another car. Reese called out her name before taking her steps to finish Anna off. But Anna caught her as well and tossed her across the shop into a wooden shelf. Reese crushed it with her body and landed in the pile of debris. Anna looked to Reese, knowing she would not be a threat any longer and started to slowly stalk Mary. She was climbing over the car onto the other side to escape the angel. Mary steadied herself against a counter and grabbed onto a tire iron. Anna didn’t see the motion until Mary quickly turned and drove the iron straight into the angel’s chest. Anna coughed and blood seeped through her lips. Anna looked at Mary, reached for iron and began pulling it from her chest.   
“Sorry. It’s not that easy to kill an angel.” she said, Mary stood frozen in fear before Sam’s voice cracked through the tension.   
“No, but you can distract them.” While the hunters were busy with the angel, Sam had cut the palm of his hand and drew an Angel Banishment sigil on the flat surface behind him. Blood ran from the mark and his hand as he slapped the wall, earning Anna a one way trip through space. The light cleared and the hunters looked around to make sure the sigil worked. John leaned against a car, anger and confusion seen on his face. Dean had woken from his stupor to pull Reese from the debris. They all remained silent as they checked for major injuries and the five of them piled into the Impala and headed to Mary’s Hunter Safe House.

________________________________________________________________________

The ride to the safe house was unbearable. Reese’s body was sore, she was tired and she was ready for this case to be over. Her, Dean and Sam sat in the back of the Impala, waiting for someone to break the silence. John held onto the steering wheel with white knuckles before finally asking his questions.   
“Monsters. Monsters?” he asked to Mary.  
“Yes.” she breathed.   
“Monsters are real.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how too…”  
“And you fight them?” John interrupted. “All of you?”   
“Guilty.” Reese said quietly as the boys said yes. John stayed quiet for a moment before continuing.  
“How long?”   
“All my life.” Mary said slowly. “John, just try to understand…”  
“She didn’t have a choice…” Sam said.  
“Shut up! All of you! Look, not another word or so help me, I will turn this car around.” Reese stifled a laugh. Sam lightly smacked her leg.   
“Wow, awkward family road trip.” Dean said quietly. Reese smacked his leg that time. Dean shrugged and they continued to be quiet until they reached the safe house. 

Once they arrived, they all got out of the Impala and made their trek into the house. Sam grabbed their duffel and they followed Mary in. She flipped on the lights as they entered the kitchen.   
“Place has been in the family for years.” She bent down and picked up the rug, revealing a devil’s trap. “Devil’s trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course. There should be salt and holy water in the pantry. Knives, guns.” she explained.  
“All that stuff will do is piss it off.” Sam said.  
“What’ll kill it? Or slow it down, at least?” Mary asked. Reese and Dean stayed close to John, just in case he made a run for it. He was still pale and a little angry over the whole situation. Sam took a step forward and took a breath.   
“Not much.”  
“Great.” Mary laughed as she leaned against he door jam.  
“Well, he said not much, but not nothing. We packed.” Dean said, taking the duffel from Sam. He walked over to the table and sat the bag down. “We put this up if she comes close we beam her right off the starship.” Dean said, taking out paper with the banishment sigil on it. Reese came up between them and began explaining also. John stayed behind and watched the hunters interact with the different weapons being placed before him. Reese picked up the wooden jar.  
“This is holy oil. It’s kind of like a devil’s trap for angels.” Reese handed her the bottle. Sam put his hand on Mary’s shoulder.   
“Come on, I’ll show you how it works.” Sam started out of the room and Mary followed, but not before she took a look at her husband, who looked like he could throw up at any moment. John looked away from her. Mary sighed and followed Sam. Dean and Reese continued searching the bag for weapons they could use that would do some damage. John walked up to them, now ready to join in on the fight.   
“Hey, what’s the deal with the thing on the paper?” he asked quietly. Dean’s face became slightly annoyed. Reese knew it had something to do with his father and the subject of hunting.   
“It’s a sigil. That means…”  
“I don’t care what it means, where’s it go?” John interrupted him. Dean remained quiet for a moment before Reese took over. She could tell by the way Dean was carrying himself that he was slightly annoyed and irritated.   
“It goes on a door, or a wall.” Reese said, placing her hand on John’s shoulder. “Any flat surface will work.”   
“How big should I make it?” John asked her. His tone a little more relaxed with her.   
“John…” Dean started.   
“What?” John’s tone darkened once more when he spoke to Dean. Dean took a deep breath to sue his anger. “You all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn, whatever it is, a sigil.” Reese knew right then where Dean’s temper came from. Dean was more like his father than he’d like to admit. In order to keep not only his temper in check and John from getting hurt, Reese patted Dean on the chest to stop their conversation.   
“John, why don’t you go help Sam out. The sigil has to be done in, um…” she thought for a moment. She didn’t want to freak him out, but John also wanted them to be blunt with him. She let out a breath, “It’s gotta be done in human blood. And let me tell you, it leaves a nasty scar.” she said, holding up her hand to show her scars from slicing her own hands. John looked at her for a moment before reaching down to pull one of the long knives they had packed. He took off the cover and sliced his palm. Proving that he could do what ever they could too. John looked at the blood running from his hand and looked at the two hunters before him.   
“So, how big?” John asked again.   
“I’ll show you.” Dean nodded. Remembering how stubborn his father was, Dean chuckled to himself and both Reese and John looked at him like he had lost his mind.   
“What?” they both asked. Dean’s face slacked from him humor and he let a smirk play in his cheeks.  
“All of a sudden, you really remind me of my dad.” he shook his head and walked into another room, leaving John and Reese to ponder on his statement. Reese scoffed and followed him, leaving John to his thoughts.   
“Dean?” she called. She found him leaning against the door jam, looking outside. “Dean?” she asked again, quietly. He didn’t move. “Dean.” she said again, getting his attention. He let out a sigh.  
“Yeah, Reese?’ he breathed. She came to stand beside him, his eyes not leaving the dark landscape.  
“You wanna talk about it?” she asked, trying to reel him back in.   
“No. Not really. Maybe after all of this is over.” he said, standing from his leaned posture to look at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t convinced. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brows, silently telling him what he needed to know. He sighed again. “After this is over, Reese. I’ll spill.” Reese smiled and uncrossed her arms.   
“Good.” she said as she leaned up and pecked his lips before going to find Sam and Mary. Dean stood still and laughed to himself as Reese walked off.   
“What did I get myself into?” he asked himself before following her.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, after getting blasted half way across the planet, Anna stood in a forest not far from the Winchester’s safe house. It didn’t take her long to get back to where she first started. She closed her eyes and focused on her task. Within moments, she heard a quiet flap of wings behind her. “Uriel.” she stated. She turned around to see a well dressed man standing behind her with his arms placed in his pockets. “You look well.”  
“You shouldn’t have called. We’re under strict orders not to come down here. Much less take a vessel.” Anna remained quiet. Uriel noticed something odd about her. “You’re not the Anna of now.” he pointed out.   
“No, but thirty years from now, I’m still your superior. I need you to kill some humans.” She smirked at the angel.  
“Always happy to do some smiting.” Uriel smiled back. “But what’s going on?”  
“In the future, these people are going to kill you, Uriel.” Uriel tensed at that comment. “I’m giving you the chance to kill them first.”   
“Thank you.” he smiled, ready to take on the hunters. 

________________________________________________________________________

Dean walked back into the kitchen to find Mary and Reese pouring holy water on the floor. Reese looked up at the sound of foot steps and gave him a smile before returning to her task. Mary looked up at him also, ready to get going with the next step.  
“Okay. You said you’d explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute.” Mary told him. Her voice seething with authority. Reese stood to her feet and placed the oil back on the table. “Why does an angel want me dead?”  
“Because they’re dicks.” Dean let out.   
“Not good enough.” she laughed. “I didn’t even know they existed and now I’m a target?”  
“It’s complicated.”   
“Fine.” Mary said, standing to her feet. “All ears.”  
“You’re just gonna have to trust me.” Dean said, Reese remained quiet. Letting them handle the situation. This was a family matter. She didn’t have a dog in that race.   
“I’ve been trusting you all day.” Mary’s voice got lower with anger.   
“It’s kind of hard to believe.”   
“All right then. I’m walking out the door.” Before Mary could take her first step Dean stopped her with the one sentence Reese thought he would never say.  
“I’m your son.” Mary stopped and looked at Dean like he had just grown horns.   
“What?”  
“I’m your son.” Dean stepped closer to her. Reese pulled a chair out from the table and took a seat. There wasn’t anything she could do at this moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how else to say it. We’re from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier.”  
“You can’t expect me to believe that.” Dean nodded at her and quickly thought how he could convince her of the truth.   
“Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester.” Mary looked at him in shock. “We were named after your parents.” Dean licked his lips and continued. “When I would get sick, you would make me tomato rice soup, because that’s what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing ‘Hey Jude’. That’s your favorite Beatles song.” Reese sat and listened. Tears brimming on her lids. She never knew any of that about Dean because he would never open up to her. Mary had tears of own, shaking her head in denial.   
“I don’t believe it.” she said, still shaking her head.   
“Me either.” Reese said quietly. Dean looked at her and she saw his soul through his eyes. She wanted nothing more than get up and kiss the pain away.   
“I’m sorry, but it’s true.” Dean stated. Something crossed Mary’s mind and a horrified look spread across her features.  
“I raised my kids to be hunters?” She asked. Dean’s eyes widened.  
“No, no. You didn’t.”  
“How could I do that to you?”  
“You didn’t do it.” Dean stepped closer. Reese stood to her feet and walked closer to the mother and son. She knew what he was about to say next. “Because you’re dead.” The look of shock and denial was clear on Mary’s face. She took that statement quite well, and that surprised both Reese and Dean.   
“What…” Mary swallowed. “What happened?”  
“Yellow-eyed demon.” Dean stated. Mary knew then it was because of the deal she made to bring John back to life the last time her and Dean met. “He killed you and John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life.” Mary was shell shocked. Her whole world was crumbling beneath her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Dean’s face turned hard as he squared his shoulders to continue. “Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam’s nursery, exactly six months after he’s born. November 2nd, 1983. Remember that date and whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam, and you run.”  
“That’s not good enough, Dean.” Sam’s voice echoed through the room. Reese wiped the tears from her eyes and held onto Dean’s arm for comfort. Mary still couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her children were hunters, she dies in less than ten years and she’ll never watch her sons grow into the men she wishes to see. “Wherever she goes, the demon will find her. Find me.” Dean remained silent, knowing that his little brother was right.   
“Well, then what?” Reese asked, coming into view from behind Dean. Sam cleared his throat.  
“She can leave Dad, that’s what.” Sam looked to Dean and then to Mary. “You gotta leave John.”  
“What?” Mary asked.  
“When this is all over, walk away and never look back.”  
“So we’re never born.” Dean finished. “He’s right.” Mary and Reese both protested against the idea. Reese spoke her mind first.   
“That’s crazy, guys! If we succeed here, and we go back to different lives, there’s still a chance I could meet you guys! But never being born? Did you even stop to think about how I would feel about this?” Reese’s anger poured from her body. She was pissed, and she was going to let the boys know it.  
“Reese, listen to me. This is bigger than you and me.” Dean pleaded.   
“Are you kidding me? I understand that this is your family. But what about me? Just gonna forget everything we’ve been through these past few months?”   
“Reese…” Dean asked. Reese didn’t let him finish before throwing a swift right hook into the side of his face before walking out of the room. Dean’s head whipped around at the punch and when he righted himself, Reese was gone. He looked to his mother, wanting to get her side.   
“I can’t…” she whispered. “You’re saying that you’re my children and now you’re saying…”  
“You have no other choice.” Sam said.   
“There’s a big difference between dying and never being born.” Dean added.  
“Okay, well, I’m not okay with this!” Mary argued. She needed to let them know it was impossible for her to leave her husband.  
“Listen, if you think you can have that normal life you want so bad… but you can’t. I’m sorry.” Sam explained. “It’s all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die and your children will be cursed.” Mary shook her head. She couldn’t just up and leave. She had worked too hard to get to the life she had now.   
“There has to be a way.” she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.   
“No. This is the way. Leave John.” Dean said, still rubbing at the spot Reese had tagged.   
“I can’t.” Mary said sternly. Dean gulped.  
“This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake here.”   
“You don’t understand. I can’t!” Mary yelled, trying desperately to get Dean to see what was underneath. “It’s too late. I’m… I’m pregnant.” Dean and Sam’s eyes widened at that statement. Mary was pregnant with Dean and now there was nothing they could do. Just as Reese came back into the kitchen after cooling down, John came running in behind her.   
“Hey, we got a problem! Those blood things, the sigils, they’re gone.”   
“Gone as in…?” Sam asked.  
“I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around and when I looked again, it was a smudge.” Reese turned and walked around Dean to look at the door in question. Her eyes widened when she saw that John wasn’t lying.   
“He’s right.” she confirmed.   
“There’s no more holy oil.” Mary said. Reese came to stand by Dean once more just as the lights began to flicker. A high pitched ring blared through the hunter’s ears. They covered their ears as the noise became louder. Soon, the lights completely went out and the windows exploded. Dean grabbed Reese to cover her from the glass.   
The ringing stopped and the hunters retrieved their blades. The door behind Reese and Dean swung open. The hunters turned and saw an angel coming through the door way.   
“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked. The angel began unbuttoning his coat sleeves.   
“I’m Uriel.” Dean cursed under his breath as he pulled Reese behind him. He motioned for everyone to run. Sam grabbed his mother and turned to his right to see Anna staring at them. Dean turned to his brother and shrugged.   
“Here goes nothing.” He swung the blade in his hand before he and Reese charged at Uriel. Sam went after Anna as John grabbed Mary to protect her. With one movement, Reese and Dean were on the ground and Anna threw Sam through the joining wall. Uriel kicked Dean in the stomach and whipped around to punch Reese. Reese hit the ground hard as Dean tried to recover from the blow. Her blade was knocked from her hand on the way down. She looked up to see it laying a few feet from her. She got to her feet and tried to retrieve it, but Uriel got to her first. He ran his fingers down her cheek and helped her to feet. He smiled at her before giving her an angelic blast through the window to the outside. The world went dark before her eyes when she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was Dean calling her name. Anna had blasted John through a window also. Sam rolled over to see Mary unprotected. He jumped to his feet and ran in front of her. Anna turned and ran to a hole in the wall behind her. She ripped a long piece of piping from it and as Sam was stalking after her, she drive the end into his stomach, causing blood to flow through the tubing.   
“Sammy!” Dean called, Uriel had given him a few good punches and kicks before holding him against the counter by his throat. Dean struggled for breath and strength after seeing the woman he cared about and his little brother being beaten and killed. Sam fell to his knees, took a deep breath and then collapsed dead at Anna’s feet.   
Outside, Reese was waken up by a bright light and a whispering voice. She looked directly at it and she couldn’t deny the warmth it was offering her. She nodded at the whisper and her body felt warm and heavy at the same time. It felt like she was being pushed back into her own mind. She could see her surroundings, but she couldn’t control her movements. She watched as her body made it’s way back into the house. Her eyes saw Dean being held by the throat and Sam laying in a pool of blood. Her sight moved to Anna and Mary. Anna was standing in front of Mary, getting ready to strike, to complete her mission. Then she heard her own voice.   
“Anna.”   
Anna whipped around to see Reese standing before her. Then she quickly realized it wasn’t Reese standing before her. “Michael.” she gasped. Michael had gotten permission from Reese to possess her body, if he could save Sam and Dean. Michael accepted and she said yes. The very thing she was trying to get Sam and Dean not to say.  
Anna looked terrified as Michael approached her. He laid Reese’s hand on Anna’s shoulder and watched Anna burst into a bright blue green flame. Her body burning to a crisp before collapsing into a pile of ash. Michael walked to Mary and a comforting smile on Reese’s face. He then turned to see Uriel walking towards him. Reese was relived that Dean was still alive, but she couldn’t quite let him know that. She knew angel’s needed permission to posses a vessel but she didn’t know how much strength it took to expel one. She was far too weak to expel Michael and get back to her old self. She had no choice but to let this play out.   
“Michael? I didn’t know…” Uriel said, shaking his head.   
“Goodbye, Uriel.” Michael snapped his fingers and Uriel was gone. He turned Reese’s body to face Mary once more.   
“What did you do to Reese?” Mary asked. Mary was scared of the woman in front of her. She was scared that her husband could be dead. Mary had never been this scared in her life. Michael crept closer to her before speaking.   
“Reese is fine. John is fine. Everything will be fine.”  
“Who…? What are you?” she asked through clenched teeth. Michael shushed her before placing two fingers on her head and then Mary fell to the ground. Dean caught his breath and made his way into the room with Michael. Dean held back his anger as he saw Reese Nyles before him. Possessed by the angel who wanted to ride around in his meat suit.   
“I’ll take care of that later.” he thought. He leaned against the door frame and watched as Michael came toward him.   
“Well, I’d say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn’t you?” Dean gulped at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Reese, but then again, it didn’t. And that scared him. He held onto his ribs and pointed.   
“First, you fix him. Then you get the hell out of Reese.” his voice was deep and angry.   
“First we talk.” Michael held up his hand to stop Dean from talking. “Then I fix your darling little Sammy. And I’ll let Reese go.” Michael kept his voice soft. Dean looked at Michael, starting with his feet then to his eyes. His heart constricted when he looked into his eyes. The deep ocean blue staring back at him was Reese.   
“How’d you get in Reese anyway?” he asked.  
“I told her I could save you and Sam. And she said yes.” the cockiness started to seep through his words.   
“I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel.” Dean said, still holding his ribs. Michael smiled at him.   
“You’re my true vessel, but not my only one.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s a bloodline.”   
“Bloodline?” Dean was still confused. Given Reese was like family, but she had no Winchester blood flowing through her veins. If she did, it was pretty awkward to think about. The thought made Dean shiver.   
“Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It’s in your blood, your family’s blood. Reese here was meant for you, Dean. Her blood is meant to flow with yours. A destiny, kind of thing.” Michael had intensionally let that one slip on purpose. Letting Dean know that Reese meant so much more to his story than Dean wanted to admit.   
“What do you mean destiny? Reese and I are supposed to be together?” Dean shook his head, still in confusion.   
“Now you’re finally getting it.” Michael said, crossing his arms and cocking his hip, the female part of his vessel slowly easing it’s way out.  
“Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?” Dean asked loudly. Michael chuckled.   
“You really don’t know the answer to that?”   
“Well, you know I ain’t gonna say yes, so why are you here?” Michael stepped to Dean. “What do you want with me?” Dean asked again, demanding an answer.   
“I just want you to understand what you and I have to do.”  
“Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don’t take it out on my planet!” Michael smiled and shook his head as his wanted vessel.  
“You’re wrong. No, Lucifer defied our father and he betrayed me, but still, I don’t want this any more than you would wanna kill Sam.” Dean knew that Michael was only playing his own game. Talking softly to Dean, making it seem like he wasn’t a threat. Deep down, Dean knew that he should say yes, due to the time travel trip he had early in the year, but, being a Winchester, they could be stubborn. Michael turned and walked away from Dean, looking down at his fallen brother. “You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand and I still love him.” Dean kept his eyes on Michael, not sure what the angel had planned. Michael turned to Dean once again. “But I’m going to kill him because it is right and I have to.”  
“Oh, because God said so?” Dean’s attitude was creeping through his lips. He tried to stow it, but it was in his nature to be a smart-alec.  
“Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end.”  
“And you’re just gonna do whatever God says?”  
“Yes, because I am a good son.” Dean scoffed at that comment.  
“Trust me, pal, take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street.”  
“And you think you know better than my father?” Dean took a small step back, thinking that he had made the angel angry. “One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?” Dean bit his lip. Highly irritated at all the high and mighty angels believing he can’t choose for himself.  
“Because I gotta believe that I can choose what I do with my ‘unimportant little life’.” Dean said, gritting his teeth. Michael was really starting to piss him off.   
“You’re wrong. You know how I know?” Dean remained quiet. Michael walked away from him again. “Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it’s not random, it’s not chance. It’s a plan that is playing itself out perfectly.” Michael smiled snidely. “Free will’s an illusion, Dean. That’s why you’re going to say yes.” Dean let his emotions out. Sadness, fear, loneliness all seeped through his eyes. “Oh, buck up! It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won’t leave you a drooling mess when I’m done wearing you.”   
“But what about Reese?” Dean asked.  
“Better than new! She won’t remember me even being here. In fact, I’m gonna do your mom and your dad a favor.” he replied, poking at Dean’s chest.  
“What?”  
“Scrub their minds. They won’t remember me or you.” Realization hit Dean almost immediately.  
“You can’t do that.”  
“I’m just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family.”  
“But she’s gonna walk right into that nursery!”  
“Obviously.” Michael drawled on, turning from Dean again. “And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can’t fight city hall.” Then, Dean knew he was fighting a losing battle. Michael knelt down and touched Sam’s head and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Michael stood to his feet again. “He’s home. Safe and sound. Your turn.” Michael reached for Dean’s jacket but instead, running his fingers down his jawline. Dean clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to punch the angel out of Reese. “I’ll see you soon, Dean.” He lifted his fingers and Dean was transported home to the year 2010.

________________________________________________________________________

2010

Dean pulled a bottle of liquor from a brown paper bag and took a giant swig. Sam stood behind him, opening some plastic cups so he could also taste the amber liquid. Reese still hadn’t made it home and neither had Cas. The boys were starting to get worried. Sam was unwrapping another cup when he looked up in the mirror to see Cas and Reese, holding on to each other to keep from falling down. “Castiel!” Sam yelled. The words made Dean turn quickly to find Cas and Reese standing in the same room as him. Sam grabbed Cas before he could fall. Dean caught Reese mid fall. He hauled her into his arms and pressed her to his chest. “I got you. I can’t believe you made it!” Cas wiped his nose to see more blood on his fingers.   
“We did?” he questioned. “I’m very surprised.” With that, Cas passed out. Luckily Sam had a good hold on him or he would’ve hit the ground. Dean carried Reese to the bed while Sam followed. They both laid their friends down to rest. Dean ran his hand through Reese’s hair before standing up completely.   
“Well, I could use that drink now.” he breathed out.  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed. Sam grabbed the cups and Dean the liquor. He then poured them both glasses and they sipped, watching their friends sleep.   
“Well, this is it.” Dean said, screwing the lid back on the bottle.   
“This is what?”   
“Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one drop out with six bucks to his name, the hottest chick to walk the earth and Mr. Comatose over there. That’s awesome.” he said as he sipped.  
“That’s not funny.” Sam said, looking down at Cas and Reese. Still in shock that they had even made it back to them.   
“I’m not laughing.” Sam sighed, not really wanting to drink anymore.  
“They all say we’ll say yes.” he said.  
“I know. It’s getting annoying.” Dean said, downing the rest of his glass. He leaned over and poured him another.  
“What if they’re right?”  
“They’re not.” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I mean, why would we, either of us but I’ve been weak before.” Sam said quietly.   
“Sam…” Dean warned. He did not want to be part of his little brother’s pity party.  
“Michael got Reese to say yes.”  
“That was different. Anna was going to kill us.”  
“And if you could save her?” Sam questioned. “What would you say?” He knew better than to throw Reese’s safety at Dean, but he also knew that was what it would take to get Dean to admit the truth. Dean remained silent. He sighed and looked down at Reese. Reese meant a lot to him. And if Michael was right, and she was meant for him, then he would probably say yes. Just to keep her safe.


	10. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short cute and fluffy snippet after the face off with Dean and Michael

Part Nine: Realizations 

The brothers continued to sip on their amber colored liquid as they waited for Reese and Cas to wake up from their latest mind boggling case. Cas was the first to wake, asking the boys if they were alright, looking Reese over a time or two before asking the full report from his brotherly friends. Sam explained the parts he could before Dean took over. Cas was shaken at the thought of Michael taking over Reese’s body. He simply nodded and told the brothers to call if his help was needed. The boys agreed and in a blink of an eye, they heard a flutter of wings and their literal guardian angel was gone. A few moments after Castiel’s departure, Reese began to stir. Sam was at her side in an instant. Dean, however, hung back and watched her ruse herself awake.   
Reese’s eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. Her body felt like she had ran a thousand miles. Her muscles ached, and her head pounded like a bass drum. Her arms felt like a ton as she reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She groaned loudly before the lights forced her to open her eyes. When her crystal blues opened, the face she saw was not the one she expected to see. The youngest of the two brothers stared down at her with concern on his face. Sam’s face came into focus as she leaned slightly forward to sit up.   
“Hey Sammy.” she whispered. Sam’s face relaxed instantly. He had always had a problem when other people called him ‘Sammy’ other than his brother. He had grown to love Reese in his own way, so her calling him his brother’s nickname, didn’t faze him at all.   
“Hey Reese. How you feeling?” He asked, helping her sit up completely.   
“Like I’ve been hit with a truck and then backed over again.” she rubbed her head once more before her memories flooded her mind. “Michael possessed me. I said yes.” she said blankly. She looked at Sam, waiting for the angry response. But all she got was his sad puppy dog look of concern. “Anna was gonna kill you and Dean. I didn’t know what else to do…” she started. Sam put up a hand to stop her.  
“It’s all right, Reese. We’re fine.” Reese nodded before she wiped her face again. Dean had set his cup down on the dresser and crossed his arms. Part of him was angry because she had said yes to the angel who wants to possess him, but the other part of him was scared. Not that he would openly admit that, but, he was scared. Once he saw Michael in Reese’s body, set fire to Anna, put his mother to sleep and then speak to him using her voice, his heart felt like it was being gripped by death itself. A realization came over him. His body shook on it’s own. His grip on his own arms tightened as he finally figured out what that realization was. 

Michael was right. 

They were destined to be together. 

Because he had fallen for her. 

He let out a shaky breath as he looked at her. He watched her look at his little brother with compassion and love. He watched her sweep a dark lock from her eyes. And he watched her smile. He took in a deep breath, not listening to their conversation. He reached over and downed the rest of his drink.   
“Sam?” he asked quietly, crossing his arms again. His younger brother looked over to him. “Could you give us a minute?” Sam looked at his big brother, knowing exactly why he was asking him to leave. He happily nodded.   
“I’ll run and get us some food.” he said, standing to his feet. Reese kicked off her boots and crossed her legs. Sam walked to his brother and patted his shoulder. “Text me when you’re done.” he whispered, just low enough so Reese didn’t hear. Dean gave a short nod, his eyes not leaving the woman sitting in front of him. Her blue eyes meeting green, she knew they were going to have a long talk. Sam grabbed his jacket and the keys to the Impala and walked out the door. Once the door was shut, Reese jumped from the bed, ready to explain herself. But before she could get a word out, Dean reached out and took her face in his hands. Reese was about to throw a punch at his movements, but that thought escaped her mind as his lips crashed against hers. All thought left her mind before her arms wrapped around his neck. The power and love Dean was displaying through the kiss made her knees weak. She almost fell to the ground before Dean’s hands caught her waist to hold her against himself. She could feel the love and emotions pouring from him as his hands roamed her lower body. Her fingers raked through his short dark hair. His hands slid down her backside and under her thighs as he hauled her into the air so she could wrap her legs around his waist. This was not the kind of conversation she was expecting, but she wasn’t complaining. She felt his body move as he walked to one of the two beds in the room. He laid her down and covered her with his body, not breaking the kiss. Reese grabbed the opening of his button down and moved it over his shoulders and pulled it down his arms, leaving him in his black t-shirt. His arms moved on their own, moving as she undressed him. His hands found her flannel and moved it over her shoulders and down her arms, removing it completely. A flicker of humor in the back of his mind wondered why hunters wore button downs to begin with. He kissed her harder, ignoring the distracting thoughts. Her hands found skin as she moved under his shirt and started to peel it from him, as he did her. Her nimble fingers took his belt off in one swoop and began to undo his button fly jeans. He broke their lips apart and kissed up and down the column of her throat. She moaned his name as she continued unbuttoning his jeans.   
“Why do we wear so many clothes!” she breathed out, a chuckle of air came from Dean as he popped the button and zipper of hers. Dean’s hand slipped under her pants, catching the side of her underwear, and in one movement, both of them were moving down her long legs. Reese had finally gotten all six buttons open and began pushing his jeans and underwear down his legs before they stopped in a ruffled bundle. She groaned out loud, taking note that Dean still had his boots on. To silence her groaning, he smashed his lips to hers again as he toed off his boots, and wiggled to get his jeans completely off. 

Both completely exposed, Reese decided to move things along, but Dean had other plans. He pinned her arm above her head to stop her from taking over. He looked into her eyes and let her wrist go. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his face. He leaned into her touch. Blue meeting green, he placed small, delicate kisses on her lips and cheeks. Reese knew now that he wanted to take it slow. After the events over the last couple of days, slowing down sounded like a great idea. Reese moved her lower body to align her center with his. Dean kissed her softly before entering her fully. Seethed to the hilt, Reese let out a pleasured gasp. He moved slowly within her, looking into her eyes the whole time. His name spilling from her lips, he knew he didn’t just fall for her, he fell in love with her. His arm reached up and gripped the headboard above them as he moved faster and faster against her hips. Reese’s hand slid up his arm and he released the headboard and took her hand in his. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as she used her free arm to roll them over. Her hips moved in a delicious rhythm as her name came from his lips. The two of them moved with such passion, Reese could feel it in the air. She loved Dean, she just didn’t know how to tell him without him running away. She mentally shook her head. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. Dean rolled them over again and put all of his love and devotion to the woman under him into his movements. Reese could feel her core begin to tighten with sweet agony as Dean thrusted once more and let out a ragged finished breath as he put his face in the crook of her neck.   
“Wow.” Dean breathed. He took a quick note of Reese’s silence. He raised then cocked his head to the side and looked into her baby blues. “You all right?” He asked, moving the blankets over top of them. She nodded, moving her hand from the back of his head to her face. When she didn’t say anything else, Dean knew that something was wrong. “Reese, what’s going on?” She took in a deep breath before she gently pushed him off of her so he could lay beside her. His eyes never left hers before she began to speak.   
“Dean, I said yes to Michael because I thought Anna was going to kill you and Sam.” Dean nodded, knowing the reason why she had said yes. “I was being selfish. All this time I’ve spent with you and Sam…” she looked at the ceiling, begging it to reveal answers to her questions.   
“Reese, you don’t have to…”   
“Let me finish.” she said, placing her finger on his lips. “This past year, hunting with you and being with you, I’m afraid of what’s come of it.” Dean nodded again in understanding. “I’m afraid that once I tell you this, I’ll be gone.”  
“Why would you be gone?” he asked, running his hands down her arm for comfort.   
“I don’t know how this whole Doom’s Day battle is going to end, and I want to get everything out in the open before it’s too late.” Dean kept his eyes on hers. He could see her love and her soul through her crystal blues. She took a deep breath. “I…”  
“I love you, too.” Dean blurted. Reese closed her mouth after she realized what he had said.   
“What?” She asked, turning her body towards him.   
“I said, I love you, too.” Reese remained quiet. “I don’t say that often. Hell, I don’t even know what it means. I love Sam, because he’s my brother. I love Bobby, because he’s always been there for me and Sam. But, what I feel for you is so different from that. You’ve always been there since the day we met you. You’re smart, funny, hot.” She rolled her eyes. “And you’re not afraid.”   
“But I am afraid.” she replied, wiping the unshed tears from her lids. “What if this big prize fight doesn’t end well. I might lose you and Sam.”  
“You won’t have to worry about that. We ain’t sayin’ yes to those sons a bitches.” Reese smiled at his reply. She knew that he was telling the truth from the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice. The Apocalypse might not be a sure thing, but she knew that Dean was. She laughed at herself. Athena had warned her about the Winchester’s years before she had met them. Her sister was rolling in her grave. Reese Nyles had fallen in love with Dean Winchester. And now there was no going back. She would do all she could to protect the boys until the day she died. But a shimmer of remorse came with that realization. The day she died might be soon. She shivered at the thought. She just had to keep Michael and Lucifer away from the boys and all would be fine. At least she hoped. 

________________________________________________________________________

After their conversation, Reese and Dean moved from the bed to get dressed before Sam returned with their food. Reese smiled to herself as she laced her boots for the second time that day. At least she thought it was the same day. She finished tying her boots and sat up and glanced back at Dean, who was throwing his button down over his shoulders. She stood to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“So what happened while I was tucked away in angel land?” Reese asked. Dean blinked up at her, her question throwing him off guard.   
“You want the whole thing or the cliff notes?” his voice low.   
“A quick version is fine with me.” she said, cocking her hip to a comfortable position. She heard Dean take in a shaky breath.   
“Well, I’m destined to be an angel condom.” He said as he placed his amulet necklace back around his neck. “Michael said that I’m going to say yes, whether I like it or not.” He looked down at the night stand and plucked the silver band from beside the lamp. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he slipped it back on his finger. “Kind of freaked me out. I’m dead set on telling him to stick it where the sun shines. And, apparently, Sammy is going to say yes too. They’re already planning the big show.” Reese nodded at him. She watched him twist the ring on his finger. It was one of the ticks she picked up on when he was nervous or planning something. “And he said something about you too.” she raised a brow. That, she was not expecting.   
“What is that?”  
“You and I are meant to be, I guess.” Dean said, finally letting his arms drop to his sides. Reese remained silent for a moment.   
“Meant to be.” she echoed. “As in ‘meant to be’ meant to be? Like, white wedding and two kids and a house payment meant to be?”   
“If you want to call it that.” he said, “If you really want kids in this crap we call a life.” he looked down at his boots. Noting the blood spots and scuffs from the many years of hunting monsters and the things that go bump in the night. It dawned on him that if he and Reese were really meant to be, then he couldn’t give her the normal life she so craved. Probably why she threw in the whole house and kids thing, he thought. Reese laughed at him.   
“Slow down there cowboy. Lets take a honeymoon first.” she smiled as she turned her back on him. She knew that the hunting life was a bad omen for a family. Normalcy was a dead end street for hunters and she knew it.   
“Yeah.” he said quietly. He fished his phone from his jeans pocket and shot a quick text to Sam before Reese turned back around. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Sam with a cardboard cup holder full of drinks and a bag of food. Reese spotted the grease spots on the paper bag, knowing he went for fast food. Sam set the keys on the table, along with the food and drinks, and took note of the tension in the room. He glanced at his older brother, who nodded to him. Then he looked at the woman beside him, her skin glowing and her hair a slight muss. He let out a breathy laugh.   
“Well, I’m glad you guys waited till I was gone.” Reese smacked his arm as she walked over to retrieve her lunch.   
“Shut up.” she said with a smile. Sam chuckled as he threw Dean a burger.  
“So are you guys Facebook Official?”   
“Bite me.” Dean replied as he unwrapped the burger and took a bite. He glanced at Reese, who had a small burn of a blush on her cheeks. “About time.” he said under his breath. 

Reese smacked him again.


	11. Part Ten: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is broken up into two parts. Part Two is in progress

Part Ten: I See Dead People: Part One

Another week, another case. Sam, Dean and Reese headed toward Sioux Falls, North Dakota to check out the demonic omens that were popping up out of nowhere. They had called Bobby to see if he had come up with anything and to their surprise, he wasn’t picking up the phone. So they checked around for witnesses and stumbled over one. They agreed to follow it up and they changed in to their ‘FBI’ attire and got to work. Sam once more tried to call Bobby as they stepped out of the Impala and into the diner.   
“‘Bobby, listen. When you get this message, call, okay.” he hung up.   
“Is he still not home?” Reese asked, buttoning up her jacket.   
“How far can he get in that chair?” Dean pipped. Reese smacked his arm as they entered the diner. They stood in the front of the diner for a moment before Sam stepped between Dean and Reese.  
“So, what do we do?” he asked. Dean saw a grungy man sitting in the back of the diner alone. He nodded his way.  
“Guess we do it ourselves.” the trio walked over to the man and took their seats. Reese sat beside the man while Sam and Dean sat in front. The waitress came and poured him a cup of coffee. Reese began asking him if he had seen anything strange in the last fews days. The man quietly nodded. With the prolonged silence, Dean spoke first.   
“Mr. Wells, why don’t you tell us what you saw in your words.”  
“Call me Digger.” the man said.  
“Digger?” Reese asked. Digger nodded.   
“Who gave you that name?” Dean asked, biting his lip, trying not to laugh.   
“I did.” Digger proudly said.  
“You gave yourself your own nickname? You can’t do that.” Reese said, furrowing her brow.  
“Who died and made you queen?” Reese tightened her fist before Sam stepped in to defuse the situation.   
“Okay! Why don’t you tell us what you saw?” Digger sighed.   
“I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton’s trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out and Benny dead.” Dean pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it up for Digger to see.  
“If this the guy you saw?”   
“He was all covered in mud, but yeah. That’s Clay.”  
“And you are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?” Reese asked.   
“Yep.”  
“And you’re positive that it was him?” Reese asked once more.   
“You calling me a liar?”  
“What’s with attitude?” Reese said through her teeth. She was getting more and more agitated the longer they sat there.   
“No, no, no. Mr. Wells, we’re not calling you a liar. Look, can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would wanna kill Benny Sutton?” Digger laughed.   
“Hell yeah. Well, five years ago Benny’s the one who killed Clay in the first place.”  
“Is that a fact?” Dean asked, leaning against the window seal.  
“Well, yeah. So called hunting accident. But if you ask me, Clay came back from the grave to get a little pay back.”  
“Go on.” Dean urged. Before Digger could continue he looked up and his demeanor changed. Reese noticed and looked to where Digger had looked and saw a female Sheriff looked directly at them. Digger sighed.   
“Heads up. Fargo.”  
“Digger.” her voice sounded.   
“Sheriff.” Digger said in a quiet voice.   
“Gentlemen and lady. I’m Sheriff Jody Mills. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.” All three hunters pulled out their badges and held them up.  
“Agents Dorfman, Neidermeyer, and McDowell. FBI.” Dean said.  
“Welcome to Sioux Falls. Can I ask what you’re doing with Digger here?”  
“Oh, they’re just doing their job. They believe me, Sheriff.” Mills tried to keep from laughing as she eyed the three hunters before her.   
“The FBI believes a dead man committed a murder?”  
“We’re just asking a few questions, that’s all.” Reese said.  
“Of course, if a dead man didn’t commit murder, then who did?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the Sheriff. She squared her shoulders and poured anger toward Dean.  
“Where did you say your jurisdiction was again?”  
“Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States Government sends us.” Reese kicked Dean’s shin under the table.   
“Oh yeah. How about me and your supervisor have a chat about that.”   
“Absolutely.” Sam said, pulling out a card from his wallet that was in his jacket pocket. Sam handed the card to the sheriff and she began dialing the numbers. After a moment she began speaking.   
“Agent Willis this is Sheriff Jody Mills of…” she stopped and looked puzzled for a moment. “Bobby?” she asked. The hunters gulped. Jody looked down at the hunters. “Is this Bobby Singer?” another moment. “Bull Crap.” she closed her cell phone with a hard click. “FBI huh?” Sam struggled with his words as he put the card back into his wallet.   
“So you know Bobby Singer?” Sam chuckled.  
“That is a fun coincidence.” Dean laughed. Reese simply put her head in her hands.   
“Here’s what I know about Bobby Singer. He’s a menace around here. Ass full of drunk and disorderlies and mail fraud. You understand me?”  
“I think we can all agree that you made yourself perfectly clear, yes.” Reese stated, keeping her tone even.  
“So whatever you four are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten four on that ‘agents’?” The hunters simply nodded and Jody walked away. Once she was outside and out of sight, Reese smacked the table.  
“What the hell was that? She knows Bobby! She knew that was Bobby! Our cover was blown! How the hell…”   
“Reese! Calm down. We’ll figure it out. Let’s just head over to Bobby’s to see what’s what.” Dean said as the three got up and left while Digger just sat in silence as they walked out of the diner. 

________________________________________________________________________

Reese knocked on the door and turned around to look at the brothers before the door swung open slowly. Bobby sat in a button up shirt, a nice pair of jeans and his hair washed and combed. Reese narrowed her eyes before stepping around him to enter the house.   
“Sure, come on in.” Bobby grumbled as he turned around to lead the boys into the house.   
“Do you know how many times we called? Where’ve you been?” Dean asked. Bobby turned his wheelchair around to look at the boys. Reese leaned against the desk with her arms crossed. She had a bad feeling running through her body and she didn’t like it one bit.   
“Playing murderball.” Reese could hear the agitation in Bobby’s voice. Dean sniffed the air.  
“What’s that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?”   
“What are you, my mother? Bite me.” Dean closed his mouth.  
“Bobby, seriously…” Sam proposed.   
“I’ve been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil.” an annoyed tone slipped through his lips.   
“Find anything?” Reese asked.   
“What do you think?” his voice softened as he looked at his adopted daughter. Reese kept her eyes on him.  
“Bobby, it’s just, uh, there’s a case less than five miles from your house.” Sam said, taking a seat on the table.  
“What, the Benny Sutton thing? That’s what this is about?”  
“You knew about this?” Dean asked.  
“Hell, yes. I checked into it already. Nothing here.”   
“Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder.” Sam popped.  
“What witness? Digger Wells?”  
“Yeah, so?” Dean asked, raising his arms.  
“So he’s a drunk.”  
“What about the lightening storms? They look like omens.” Sam declared.   
“Except in February in South Dakota, in storm season.” Reese narrowed her eyes again. “Guys, I thought it was something too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar.”  
“So who killed the guy?” Reese finally asked, her voice low and preying.   
“Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-A son of a bitch. There’s a list of the living a year long who wouldn’t mind putting a cap in his ass.”  
“So you’re telling us nothing.” Reese asked once more. Bobby shrugged.   
“Sorry, looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one.” Reese mumbled to herself before walking back outside. Dean watch her leave and followed her.  
“Well, thanks anyway Bobby. We’ll see ya around.” Sam said before following the other two out to the car. 

________________________________________________________________________

Before the trio got too far out of town, Reese sat up between the boys. “Go to the graveyard, Dean.”   
“What for?” he asked, pulling onto the road.   
“I just have a hunch.”  
“What, you think Bobby was lying?”  
“Not lying. Hiding something. I’ve known that man most of my life. I know when he’s up to something.” the boys nodded in agreement before pulling up next to the St. Anthony’s Cemetery. The got out of the Impala, opened the trunk and grabbed a shovel and a duffel bag full of salt and a few boxes of matches. They pulled their flash lights from their jacket pockets and surveyed the area. Dean started to whistle a tune before Sam called for them to look at the gravestone in front of them. Reese read the name carved into the rock and it read ‘Clay James Thompson’. She shined her light toward the ground to see the dirt moved and wet.  
“That look fresh to you?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” the boys answered. Dean looked around to see if he saw any people, he nodded to Sam and they both began digging. Sam jumped into the six foot hole and shoveled more dirt and gravel before hitting the top of the wooden coffin. He threw his shovel up on the level ground and opened it. Only to find it empty. He sighed.   
“What is going on here?” Dean looked at his brother and Reese and shook his head.   
“I don’t know but something stinks.” Dean said.   
“I told you, somebody is hiding something.” Reese said coming to stand by Dean.   
“Let’s go hit Clay’s house. Maybe we’ll find something there.” They all nodded in agreement before piling back into the car and headed toward Clay’s house. They parked a block from the house and walked the rest of the way. They walked onto the porch and Reese pulled out a little bag with her lock pick supplies. She pulled the tools she needed and fumbled with the lock. Once she heard the small tick, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. The boys followed her slowly, trying not to make any noise. Dean turned to Sam and nodded that he go the other direction of the house. Dean laced his fingers around Reese’s hand and got her to follow him. Reese let go of his hand and ran her hand down his arm before looking on the other side of the room. Dean smiled to himself and turned slowly, only to almost have his head knocked off by a wooden baseball bat. Reese jumped around quickly to see Dean stumble. She leaped forward and jumped on the mans back. She laid two hard punches on the back of his head before she jumped off of him. She ran over to Dean and helped him to his feet as Sam entered the room with his shot gun at the ready. The man fell to his knees and raised his hand in defense.   
“Don’t shoot me, please. There’s money in the safe.” His voice was extremely calm.   
“We don’t want your money.” Dean said.  
“What do you want? Anything, please.”  
“You’re Clay Thompson, right?” Sam asked, holding his gun tightly.   
“Who are you?” Clay asked, standing to his feet. Reese cleared her throat.   
“FBI.”  
“FBI?” Clay asked. “Oh my God this is about Benny.”  
“What about Benny?” Dean asked, grabbing Reese’s arm and pulling her behind him.   
“He killed me, he shot me in the back! I’m supposed to let him get away with that?”  
“Hold up. Are you confessing?” Dean asked.  
“Please. I’ll go with you. Just don’t wake my kids.”  
“You’ll go with us where?” Sam asked.  
“Jail.” Clay said, as if he was telling them how to do their jobs. Reese pushed around Dean once more.   
“Let me get this straight. You’re Clay Thompson and you died… five years ago?” she asked, pushing her hair out of her face.   
“Yes.”  
“And three days ago, you climbed out of your grave and killed Benny.”  
“Yes.”  
“So, you are, in fact, a dead guy.”  
“I guess, I don’t know what I am.”   
“Clay?” a woman’s voice sounded and the four of them turned around to see Clay’s wife creeping around the corner. “I called 911.”  
“It’s okay honey. These people are the FBI. They’re here about Benny.” Dean turned his light off and straightened his back.   
“Why don’t you come with us Mr. Thompson. I think that’d be best.” Clay nodded and grabbed his jacket and the four of them walked outside. Reese reached into her jacket and pulled out her pistol. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.  
“He’s a monster, Sam.” Sam shook his head.   
“He’s a soccer dad.”  
“What do you want to do with him?” Before he could answer, bright lights stopped them in their tracks and Sheriff Jody Mills had her gun trained on them with another cop shining the light.  
“Freeze! Drop your guns.” Sam and Reese dropped their weapons onto the ground.   
“Whoa whoa easy. Remember the guy you said was dead and couldn’t possibly commit murder?” Dean asked, he pointed over to Clay. “There he is.” Jody put her gun back in it’s holster and raised her brow.  
“And?”  
“And?” Reese asked. “And you’re welcome for catching the undead killer zombie!”  
“Whatever he is or isn’t, that don’t give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street.” Jody said, walking toward her.  
“Shoot me?!” Clay yelled. Jody looked over to him with a smile.   
“You’re free to go Mr. Thompson.” she said, putting Reese into cuffs while the other cop did the same with Sam and Dean.   
“Free to go?” Reese yelled.  
“I can’t believe you were gonna kill me.”  
“You’re a zombie!” Reese spat.   
“I’m a taxpayer.” Clay walked back into the house while Jody and the other officer hauled the hunter’s into the patrol car. Reese scoffed and looked to the boys with her mouth agape. Dean shrugged as they all took to the back seat and rode to the police station. Reese made her phone call to the only person she could think of. She walked back to the boys and put her head in her hands. Dean laid a comforting hand on her back.  
“Bobby’s on his way…” she sighed.   
“I’m surprised he actually answered the phone.” Dean snorted. Sam let out a sigh and slid his hands in his pockets. Dean looked up at his little brother. “So what? the sheriff’s on the take?” Sam shrugged.  
“What, the zombies are paying her off?” Sam walked to the front of the cell as two officers opened the door and he saw Bobby talking to Jody. “Hey.” Sam said, getting the other’s attention. Dean looked first.   
“So, what, now they’re friends?” Reese looked up from her hands and saw Bobby and Jody look their direction. She narrowed her eyes at them.   
“Something isn’t right guys. I’m getting a really bad feeling.” she said quietly, letting her hands fall to her knees. She watched Bobby and Jody exchange a few more words before she walked over and released them. Sam and Dean thanked the sheriff and Sam took hold of Bobby’s wheelchair as they made their exit. Reese walked behind the boys and Bobby, keeping her eyes on Bobby’s back.   
“Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you.” Sam whispered.  
“She did, till about five days ago.”   
“What happened five days ago?” Dean asked.  
“The dead started rising all over town.” Reese cocked her head to the side. Her bad feeling was starting to get worse. The boys looked at each other.   
“You knew about this?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?” Reese asked, walking around to stop their movements. Bobby grabbed his wheels and turned to look at them.   
“Look, I told you there was nothing here, and there isn’t. Not for you.” Bobby kept his eyes on Reese, not looking to the boys.   
“There are zombies here.” Dean said.  
“There’s zombies and then there’s ‘zombies’.” They all remained silent. Bobby sighed as he turned around. “Come with me.” he led them to his van and the Impala. They all climbed into their respective vehicles and made their way back to Bobby’s place. 

________________________________________________________________________

The group of hunters pulled into the driveway of Singer Auto Salvage. Reese kept getting a wave of bad vibes as they pulled up next to the house. As they were making their way into the house Bobby stopped them before they got to the front door. He turned and looked at Reese. “Give me your pistol.” Reese flinched with confusion.   
“Why?” Reese asked, pulling her .45 pistol from her waistband. Bobby held out his hand.   
“Just give it to me.” Reese hesitated before handing it over. She looked up at Dean who shrugged before they walked through the front door. Bobby took off his hat and threw it against the table in the hall way.   
“Bobby, you wanna tell us what the hell is—” Reese stopped in her tracks as she saw two women walk from the kitchen. Dean stopped a step in front of her before walking backwards to stand beside her. Sam stopped also.   
“Oh, hey.” the older woman said. She looked at the three hunters with a smile. She looked extremely pale and she had almost black bags under her eyes. As if she hadn’t gotten sleep in the last hundred years. “We didn’t realize you were bringing company.”   
“It’s 4 a.m., girls. You didn’t need to cook.”   
“Oh, please, I’ll get some more plates.” she said walking back into the kitchen. They were all silent for a moment.   
“Who was that?” Dean asked.  
“Karen, my wife.” Bobby said in a steady tone.   
“Your new wife?”  
“My dead wife.” Dean looked at him. Sam took a step forward, leaving Reese hid behind the two bulky men.  
“And who is that?” Sam asked, pointing to the younger woman, standing with her hands on her hips and her hair in a long red braid. She was also pale and sleep deprived. Bobby let out a breath.   
“Athena Nyles. Reese’s sister.” Dean heard Reese choke back a sob behind him. He turned and saw tears running down her cheeks. He looked at Bobby with anger in his eyes. Reese had told him about how Athena had died and how she burned her body. Reese had told him everything. And now her dead sister is standing in Bobby’s dining room. Reese stood in a stupor. Her sister had been dead for years and now she was standing right in front of her.   
“This is why you wanted my gun.” she choked. Bobby nodded slowly.   
“I know how you like to shoot first and ask questions later.” the statement didn’t have any humor in it, but Reese laughed.   
“You have to be kidding me! Seriously! You don’t find this a bit unnatural? Two people, who have been dead and burned to ash for years don’t just suddenly come back without some kind of deal or something supernatural going on.” Reese had finally broke. Dean kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her from losing herself completely. “Bobby, you can’t honestly sit there and say you’re okay with this!” Reese starting crying again. When Bobby remained silent, she slapped Dean’s hand off her shoulder and stormed back outside toward the Impala. Athena looked to Bobby and the boys before following her out. Dean watched as the tall red haired woman past by him. His nose crinkled as she walked by. She didn’t even smell alive. Before Dean could argue, Karen came back into the dining room with more plates, forks and a fresh apple pie. Karen urged them to sit and she cut them all a small piece of pie. Dean couldn’t resist.

________________________________________________________________________

Reese sat on the hood of the Impala with her legs crossed and one of Dean’s jackets draped around her shoulders. Hidden in her hand was her machete. The same one Athena had been using when she was killed. Reese’s ears perked at the sound of gravel crunching under boots. She prayed to God that it was Dean, but the boot sounds weren’t heavy enough. And they didn’t sound like his pigeon toe, bow legged steps either. She mentally smiled to herself. How she could memorize Dean’s steps was unknown to her, but she was happy that she could remember them. She had fallen in love with Dean some time ago, and things were going really good, considering the looming apocalypse. But what’s a hunter to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knuckles knocking on the hood of the car. Reese turned her head away from the sound.   
“Don’t touch the car. Dean doesn’t like it.” she said quietly.   
“Well, he sounds prissy.” Athena’s voice rang through her ears, she cringed. Reese remained silent for a moment.   
“I burned your body. How in the hell are you here? Your ashes aren’t even in this state.” she said hopping off the Impala and her hand closing tighter around her weapon. Athena shrugged.   
“I dunno, Rie. All I know is Uncle Bobby really knows how to test monsters.” she said, cocking her hip.  
“Because you are a monster. You shouldn’t even be here.” Reese said through clenched teeth. Athena crossed her arms.  
“Reese, can we please go inside where it’s warm and we all can figure this out.” Reese walked around her sister and stopped.  
“You stay the hell away from me. In my opinion, as well as yours, what’s dead, should stay dead.” she turned on her heel and made her way back into the house to hear Bobby reading something. She stepped into the kitchen and walked over to Dean and placed her hand on his shoulder. Dean looked down as she laid the machete on the table and kept her eyes on Bobby as he read.  
“And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe. And I saw since he had risen, they too shall rise and from him and through him.” he said, laying the giant bible on the table.   
“So what, Death is behind this?” Dean asked, laying his hand on Reese’s.  
“‘Death’ Death? Like, Grim Reaper, Death?” Sam asked. Bobby nodded.  
“Great. Another horseman.” Reese said, tightening her hold on Dean’s shoulder. “Why would Death raise all these people in a little town like Sioux Falls?” Bobby shrugged again. Sam got up and walked around to grab the bible and began flipping though the pages.   
“You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are…” Dean paused. “It’s not good. You know what we have to do here.” Bobby and Reese remained silent, knowing what Dean had meant. Was Reese happy to have her sister back? Yes. Is she happy for the way she came back? No. And Dean was right. They had to kill them. Again. Reese looked at Bobby, seeing the pain behind his eyes. He let out a short sigh.  
“She doesn’t remember anything, you know.”  
“What do you mean?” Reese asked, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Being possessed. Me killing her, her coming back…”  
“Bobby—“ Dean started but Bobby waved his hand at him.   
“No, no, don’t ‘Bobby’ me. Just—“ His words were cut short when Karen started humming in the other room. Reese looked up and saw her moving around through the cracked doors. Through the small sliver she saw Athena leaning against the counter, watching Karen with a smile. Reese looked down and tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. “Just listen, okay?” Bobby said quietly. They all listened for a moment. “She hums when she cooks. She always used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell.” his bottom lip trembled. Reese took a seat beside Dean and watched her adoptive uncle’s walls crumble. “And I never thought I would hear it again.” He shrugged off the moment. “Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the Apocalypse. There’s nothing in there that says that’s bad. Hell, maybe it’s the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess.”   
“Bobby, you’re in denial.” Reese said quietly. Bobby shot her a look. Dean leaned forward.   
“And what would you do if you were us?” he said. Bobby’s face saddened. He looked at his adoptive children. They all waited for him to answer. He was fighting a battle within himself. Reese realized that she was doing the same. Bobby shrugged.  
“I know what I’d do. And I know what you think you gotta do. But I’m begging you.” he pleaded as Karen continued to hum in the background. “Please. Leave her be.” his voice broke. Reese shook her head and got up from the table with a force that caused Athena to stand straight and watch her younger sister leave the house. Athena sighed and let her. The boys took that as their cue and followed her out. Sam and Dean saw her sitting on the trunk of the Impala, trying to hold herself together. Dean saw her wrap herself tighter in her jacket before nodding to Sam to get in the car. Dean walked slowly to her.   
“You okay?” Reese remained quiet and looked the other way. She hated when she couldn’t keep her emotions in check, and she hated it when Dean saw her that way. “Reese?” he asked again.  
“No. I’m not okay, Dean. My dead sister is making freaking pies in Bobby’s kitchen.” a tear ran down her cheek. Out of instinct, Dean reached to her and wiped it clean. Reese leaned into his hand as she choked out a sob. Seeing Athena and hearing her speak as if nothing had happened hurt her heart, and she knew that even the strongest hunters had a weak spot. Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shirt become damp with her tears. He whispered sweet nothings to her as she let out some of the emotions she kept bottled in for so many years. They stood like that for a while before Dean offered they go get something to eat and maybe some coffee. Reese agreed and they both piled into the Impala and headed to the diner. What they didn’t see was Athena watching them from inside the house with a sour look plastered on her face. She let out a long breath and decided to follow them. 

________________________________________________________________________

Sam, Dean and Reese sat near the door of the diner, sipping on the coffee. Sam picked up his spoon and shoveled a few spoon full’s into his mug and began stirring. He scoffed. “So, what do you guys think?”  
“There’s nothing to think about.” Dean said, taking another sip. “We’re not gonna leave Bobby with the bride of Frankenstein and I’m not gonna watch Reese break herself apart because of her sister.” Reese looked up at him and took a sip of her coffee, but remained quiet.   
“Then what do you wanna do? Walk in in front of Bobby and blow her away?” Dean cocked his head.  
“If she decides that Bobby’s face is the blue plate special, I’d like to be there. For Reese too.”  
“I love how you guys talk like I’m not right here.” Reese said, quietly. Dean turned and laid a hand on her knee.  
“I”m just saying. I know it sucks, but I’m not willing to lose two people I care about when I can easily take care of this.” Reese nodded and Sam sighed.  
“Fine, Let’s see what else we can find out.” They all agreed and stood to leave. As Dean threw a bill on the counter, Reese turned and saw Athena leaning against the Impala. She grabbed Dean’s hand and got him to look at that direction.   
“She’s on my car.” he said, as she took a step forward but Reese stopped him.   
“I’ll handle it. You two stay here.” Reese patted her back to make sure she still had her pistol tucked in her waist band. She walked out of the diner and stalked toward her sister. “Dean doesn’t like it when people touch his car.” Athena snorted.   
“You shouldn’t even know what Dean Winchester likes and doesn’t like.” Athena said, standing straight and crossing her arms. Reese stopped in front of her sister. Athena was still a few inches taller than her and her hair was a greyish red, due to being dead. Reese pursed her lips.   
“Well, things change.” she shrugged.   
“What are you doing, Rie. You remember what I told you about them. How dangerous they are. What are you thinking?” she said, stepping forward. Inside, Dean paced at the door.   
“I don’t like this.” he said, Sam sat on the bar stool and watched the scene before him.   
“She’s gotta figure this out, Dean. Reese is a big girl, she’ll be fine.” Dean grunted and stopped to look at Reese and Athena.

“It doesn’t matter what I’m thinking. Your opinion doesn’t matter either. You’re dead.” Athena was taken aback. Reese had never had that attitude before she died. Reese was a quiet hunter, stuck to the research and she would kill if needed.   
“What happened to you?” Athena asked, shaking her head. “How did you meet them?” Reese sighed.   
“We met on a hunt. A werewolf case in upstate New York.” Athena nodded.   
“And Dean?”   
“What about Dean?” Athena had the sudden urge to get violent. But she pushed it back down.  
“Are you two together?”   
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
“It just does.”   
“Like, I said, your opinion doesn’t matter. How the hell did you come back? I burned your body. Your ashes are in Kentucky, miles away. How are you here?” Athena sighed.   
“Karen and I were brought back for a reason. Two different reasons but more or less the same. Hunting and being with the Winchesters is a bad idea. You know they brought the Apocalypse on, right?”  
“And?” Reese said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. “Your point? They’re trying to fix it. We’ve gotten rid of two horseman already. Sam and Dean have more than paid their dues and done their time.”  
“Oh, I know all about ‘doing time’ Reese. I know about Dean and his time in the pit. I know about Sam and the demon blood. None of that matters?” Reese shrugged, she knew about the Winchesters past and that’s what she deemed it to be, their past.   
“It’s in the past Athena. Just like you. Now either step away from the Impala or I can blow your head off right here.” she said, pulling her pistol out of her waistband. Dean and Sam saw from inside and made their way outside to stand behind Reese. Dean pulled his pistol from his jacket as Sam pulled the Demon Blade.   
“You wouldn’t kill your own sister.” Athena warned.   
“Try me.” Reese sneered. The boys stayed quiet. Athena noticed how close Dean was standing next to her sister. Something dawned on her. She lowered her hands to her sides and looked between the three hunters.   
“You love him, don’t you.” Reese and Dean flinched. Neither one of them saw that one coming. Reese took a minute to gather herself before answering.   
“I warned you, Athena. I will blow that stupid look right off your undead face.”  
“Answer the question, Reese.” Athena growled. Dean tightened his hold on his pistol as Sam widened his stance to take action. A part of him wanted Reese to answer and part of him didn’t. Reese took a moment, then finally answered.   
“Yes. I do. Now, either leave and don’t come back or I can pull the trigger. Your choice.” Dean shook slightly. Reese just said she loved him again. He looked at the woman beside him. How attractive she was, holding her pistol, aimed at a monster. If that wasn’t a hunters dream, he didn’t know what was.   
“You’re gonna regret ever meeting these two, Rie.” She turned on her heel and started back toward Bobby’s. Reese watched as her sister walked away and she lowered her gun, put the safety on and tucked it back into her pants. Sam put his blade away and turned to the two hunters beside him. Dean put his pistol back in his jacket and turned to look at Reese. She sighed. Now they had to talk.   
“Sam, could you give us a minute?” Reese said quietly. Sam nodded.  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll go book us a room a the motel. We need to get some sleep.” Sam turned and started walking down the sidewalk. Luckily, the motel was just down the block from the diner. And he was armed, so he wouldn’t run into trouble. Reese couldn’t make herself look into Dean’s eyes. She didn’t want to see his reaction. Dean was the first to speak.   
“You said it again.” Dean said quietly. Reese slowly looked up into his eyes.   
“I wasn’t lying when I said it the first time.” she replied.   
“Hey, I was making sure.” Dean said, raising his hands. “I thought I would’ve scared you off by now.” he said with a smirk. Reese smiled. Dean had always found humor when dealing with intense situations.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. Dean took a moment to enjoy the moment before pulling back slowly.   
“Are you sure? I can be an ass sometimes.” he said, holding her by the waist.  
“Oh, I know. Come on. Let’s go get some sleep and deal with this crap tomorrow.” Dean reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers as they made their way to the car. They had a big day ahead of them. 

Behind the tree, not far from the two hunters, Athena watched as her younger sister kissed Dean Winchester. The man who she despised. It wasn’t because her and the Winchester’s had crossed paths before. She just didn’t want her sister to end up dead like everyone else Sam and Dean comes into contact with. She had to take Dean out of the picture. She had to kill him. To stop the Apocalypse and to save her sister.


End file.
